


Aime-toi à travers moi

by Lyla0i



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Violence, Love, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 38,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyla0i/pseuds/Lyla0i
Summary: La bataille des cinq armées a laissé bien des traces : visibles sur le corps de Fili ou invisible chez Kili. Fili se voit comme un monstre mais son amour pour Bilbon pourra-t-il lui permettre de se voir autrement ? Bilbon tombera-t-il amoureux de ce nain détruit par la dernière bataille ? Kili enchaîne les coups d'un soir, mais qui est ce nain dont il va finir par tomber amoureux ?Slash, relations sexuelles entre hommes explicites ainsi que (quelques) des scènes de violences physiques et psychologiquesFili-Bilbon, Kili-OC





	1. Soirée festive

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire. Je n'ai pas encore fini de l'écrire mais 18 chapitres sont finalisés et le 19e en cours d'écriture. J'espère pouvoir poster régulièrement.
> 
> Comme très souvent avec mes fics celle-ci est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles, homophobes... elle contiendra des scènes d'amour et de sexe entre hommes, des passages de violences psychologiques et physique (dont viol, mais je le signalerai pour ceux qui voudraient ne pas le lire).
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter !
> 
> Cette histoire se passe après la Bataille des 5 armées, Thorin, Fili et Kili sont toujours en vie et Bilbon est resté à Erebor...
> 
> Merci à IAmNotDangerousMetalhead pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

Assis au fond du bar, une tisane remplissant sa chope, Fili regardait ses amis rire et s'amuser. Il se demandait encore pourquoi il avait cédé. Il se plongea dans ses pensées, se remémorant ce qui l'avait poussé à venir.

* Flash-back *

Fili entendit des coups frappés à sa porte. Torse-nu, un couteau dans sa main, le regard sombre, il souffla avec désespoir.

"Kili, je t'ai dit que je ne viendrai pas, fous-moi la paix par Mahal !" Hurla-t-il avec rage.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels le nain pensa qu'il allait enfin avoir la paix pour la soirée mais une petite voix qui n'était définitivement pas celle de son frère s'éleva.

"C'est Bilbon… puis-je entrer ?"

Fili jura, Bilbon ne devait surtout pas le voir comme ça. Il passa une chemise à manche longue, une écharpe et cacha le couteau.

"Entre", lui cria-t-il. Il lui tourna le dos, honteux que le hobbit le voit ainsi. Il entendit le cambrioleur de la compagnie entrer dans ses appartements et étouffer un juron. Les appartements étaient sombres, jamais ouverts et très peu éclairés.

"Fili, pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas venir avec nous ? Toute la compagnie sera-là, même votre oncle… même moi. Depuis un an que la bataille des cinq armées s'est déroulée vous n'êtes pas sorti des appartements royaux. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer ainsi."

"Pourquoi sortirais-je Bilbon ?" Demanda Fili d'un ton las et triste, une certaine colère se décelait dans sa voix. "Pour faire peur aux enfants ? Pour que les gens me rappellent par leurs regards dégoûtés que j'aurais mieux fait de mourir ce jour-là ? Pour entendre l'horreur que je vais inspirer aux consommateurs du bar ?" Plus Fili parlait, plus la colère et la tristesse s'amplifiaient en lui.

Bilbon ne se laissa pas déstabiliser par l'agressivité qui augmentait dans l'attitude de Fili. Il comprenait les paroles et la colère du blond. C'est posément qu'il lui répondit.

"Pour être avec les personnes qui t'aiment et qui souhaitent passer du temps avec toi."

Fili se retourna pour enfin regarder Bilbon. Ce qu'il y vit le perturba, Bilbon avait vraiment l'air de vouloir qu'il vienne… à moins que ce ne soit de la pitié… oui ça devait sûrement être de la pitié se dit-il.

"De qui parles-tu ?"

"De ton oncle, de ton frère…" Fili se sentit déçu en pensant qu'il avait eut raison, Bilbon ne souhaitait pas vraiment qu'il vienne… Il pouvait le comprendre en même temps, qui voudrait passer du temps avec un monstre comme lui. Il avait détourné les yeux de Bilbon en entendant le début de sa phrase mais les remonta rapidement quand le petit brun reprit la parole… "De moi. J'aimerais beaucoup que tu sois avec nous ce soir. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais j'espère que tu as conscience que tu es quelqu'un que j'apprécie beaucoup et je suis triste de te voir t'éloigner de tous tes amis, dont moi."

Fili le regarda, perdu. Il avait déjà dit non à Bofur... à Thorin... à Kili... à Dwalin... à Balin… pourquoi devant Bilbon il sentait qu'il allait céder.

"Fili ne reste pas seul ici en cette nuit de fête, viens avec moi."

Fili céda à ces trois derniers mots.

"Je vais venir," souffla-t-il d'une voix si basse que Bilbon douta de l'avoir entendu. "On y va dans combien de temps ?"

"Une heure, je repasserai te chercher si tu veux." Lui proposa le hobbit avec un immense sourire et beaucoup d'enthousiasme.

Une ombre de sourire vint flotter sur les lèvres de Fili ça devait être ce qui ressemblait le plus à un sourire depuis un an devant cet enthousiasme alors qu'il acquiesçait. Bilbon sortit pour le laisser se préparer et se préparer lui-même.

A peine fut-il à nouveau seul que Fili s'écroula sur son lit. Il tremblait de peur, d'angoisse. Une fois encore, il se demandait pourquoi Thranduil ne l'avait pas laissé mourir un an auparavant. Question qu'il se posait tous les jours depuis.

Fili ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'il s'était passé. Ses derniers souvenirs étaient de s'être fait capturé par plusieurs orques et transpercé par leurs lames, ensuite le noir. De ce qu'on lui avait raconté, l'elfe l'avait trouvé éventré, baignant dans son propre sang, attaqué par des vers venimeux, presque mort.

Thranduil avait réussi à réparer ses intestins qui avaient été massacrés par les lames orques mais leur fonctionnement en avait été très altéré. Fili ne pouvait plus manger de grosses quantités comme avant ou trop gras, il ne pouvait plus non plus boire d'alcool, pas même de la bière. Dès la première gorgée ses intestins se tordaient l'amenant à se plier sous la douleur.

Par contre, Fili avait été défiguré par les vers et Thranduil n'avait rien pu faire pour ça. Les vers avaient laissé leur bave venimeuse de sa pommette gauche à son genoux gauche, creusant de profonds sillons dans sa peau. Par endroits, les vers avaient grignoté ses chaires, y dessinant des puits et abîmant certains muscles. Sa peau sur tout son côté gauche avait pris une teinte grise, elle ressemblait aux tunnels d'une fourmilière.

Fili trouvait qu'il ressemblait aujourd'hui à un monstre, il l'avait vu dans les yeux de tous ceux qu'il avait croisé à son réveil. Lui qui faisait tourné les têtes auparavant avec un de ses sourires faisait maintenant peur aux autres. Les membres de la compagnie lui avaient assuré qu'ils l'aimaient toujours, mais Fili se détestait, il se haïssait d'être devenu un monstre, il regrettait d'être en vie et il se répugnait de ne pas avoir le courage de mettre fin à ses jours lui-même.

Il s'était coupé du monde extérieur, s'enfermant dans ses appartements, refusant de voir qui-que ce soit en dehors des membres de la compagnie et les membres du conseil restreint. Son oncle était décidé à le garder comme premier héritier et voulait donc l'associer à ses décisions. A chaque fois que Fili devait apparaître devant les membres du conseil, il cachait ses cicatrices derrière ses cheveux, sa barbe et une écharpe. Il savait bien que la seule chose qui empêchait ces nains de parler dans son dos était son oncle. Aucun d'eux ne voulait perdre la confiance du roi en jasant sur son premier héritier.

Le seul autre moment où Fili sortait de ses appartements était pour s'entraîner, pour récupérer ses facultés de guerrier qui avaient été diminuées par ses blessures.

Cinq minutes avant que l'heure ne se finisse, Fili s'habilla sans vraiment faire d'effort. Il prit soin par contre de mettre un haut muni d'une capuche. Combinée à une écharpe, la quasi totalité de ses cicatrices étaient dissimulées.

* Fin du flash-back *

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un nain éméché qui s'adressait à lui.

"Pourquoi tu te caches comme ça ? T'as peur que quelqu'un te reconnaisse ?"

Fili grogna, ses vêtements cachaient presque tout son visage et il fallait vraiment l'observer pour voir ses cicatrices. Il n'avait pas pour autant la patience de se faire importuner par cet ivrogne.

"Ça ne te regarde pas." Répondit-il dans un grognement. L'ivrogne l'empoigna par le col, faisant bouger ses vêtements et apparaître une partie de ses cicatrices.

"T'es passé sous une râpe à fromage mon gars ?"

Fili vit son oncle et leurs compagnons se préparer à intervenir. Il avait peut être honte de son physique mais il était encore capable de se défendre seul.

"T'as rien trouvé de mieux ? Mes cicatrices je les ai gagné sur les champs de bataille et contrairement à toi les sillons sur ma peau n'ont pas été causés par le tire-bouchon. Il est vrai que maintenant ce sont des monts et des vallées, des lits de rivières ou même des lacs souterrains qui ont fait de mon épiderme une carte en reliefs illustrant des galeries plus complexes que celles de Goblin-ville." Il marque une pause pour laisser à l'autre l'opportunité de répondre mais rien ne vint à part un ricanement de Dwalin. "Tu as laissé ta langue au fond de ta choppe ? Dégages d'ici avant que ton haleine fétide n'infecte mes cicatrices." Conclu-t-il en repoussant l'ivrogne. Le nain trébucha sur Dwalin qui le remit sur pieds et le poussa vers la sortie. Fili le suivit du regard, réajusta ses vêtements et se réinstalla à sa place.

Ses yeux dérivèrent sur Kili et Bilbon. Il sentit l'amertume monter en lui. Il n'avait pas été le seul à être blessé lors de la dernière bataille. Les cicatrices de Kili n'étaient pas visibles sur son corps mais dans son comportement. Depuis la bataille, Kili, auparavant vierge, cherchait à séduire tout le monde, peu importe la race ou le sexe de la personne en face… Et quasiment à chaque fois il arrivait à ses fins et mettait la personne dans son lit. Fili savait que Dwalin avait été le premier à succomber à ses charmes. Et, à l'exception de Bilbon, Gandalf, Thorin et lui-même, Kili avait passé au moins une nuit avec chaque membre de la compagnie. Puis il avait porté son attention sur les nouveaux arrivants à Erebor ou les émissaires de passage, si bien qu'il ne dormait presque jamais seul. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais été témoin des procédés de son frère et ça ne le dérangeait pas, mais là, le voir tourner autour de Bilbon lui posait un problème.

"Quand comptes-tu lui dire ?"

Fili sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu son oncle s'installer à ses côtés.

"Dire quoi à qui ? Répondit-il avec mauvaise humeur au sourire de Thorin.

"A Bilbon, que tu l'aimes… et ne me dis pas le contraire, à moi tu ne peux pas le cacher."

Fili souffla, son oncle avait un sourire satisfait, sûr de lui qui l'agaçait profondément car il avait raison et le savait. Il hésita à le contredire juste pour le principe mais finalement il accepta la discussion, son oncle le soûlerait avec ça jusqu'à ce qu'il cède alors autant le faire tout de suite.

"Jamais, comment pourrait-il vouloir de moi ?"

"Fili arrêtes de penser à toi aussi négativement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne voudrait pas de toi…"

"Tu m'as vu ? Il serait mieux avec Kili !"

"Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu crèves de jalousie rien que de le voir le courtiser."

"Je ne crève pas de jalousie et tout ce que je veux, c'est que lui soit heureux. Maintenant, tu as au moins raison sur un point, je préfère ne pas assister à ça, je vais rentrer."

Il n'écouta pas son oncle râler après son entêtement, ni lui demander de rester avec eux. Il ne voulait pas l'entendre encore lui dire qu'il devait avoir une meilleure image de lui-même et partit sans saluer qui que ce soit. Il avait horreur de l'admettre mais Thorin avait raison : il ne supportait pas de voir Bilbon être courtisé. Le mieux était donc de ne pas le voir. D'une humeur exécrable, il fut presque divertit de ses idées sombres par l'ivrogne du bar qui l'interpella.

"Hey Le balafré ! Est-ce que tu manies aussi bien les armes que les mots ?" Cria-t-il en lui barrant le passage. Le nain titubait sous le poids de la hache qu'il tenait, celle-ci lui serait sûrement plus utile en canne qu'en arme. Fili eut un rictus désabusé. Même s'il avait perdu certaines de ses capacités au combat, ses entraînements réguliers lui permettaient de rester parmi les meilleurs guerrier d'Erebor. Il ne prit même pas la peine de sortir son épée, faisant juste signe à son « adversaire » d'approcher.

Le nain leva sa hache et fonça sur Fili… qui se contenta de se décaler légèrement sur le côté laissant traîner son pied. L'ivrogne trébucha dessus et s'étala misérablement de tout son long sur la pierre.

"Je pourrais te tuer si facilement…" lui susurra Fili d'une voix sifflante… dangereuse… "une formalité. Mais mon cœur saigne déjà suffisamment des vies que j'ai prises, tu ne vaux pas la peine que j'agrandisse ce gouffre."

Il l'assomma d'un coup de pied dans la tête et reprit sa route, à nouveau absorbé par ses sombres pensées. Au bout d'un moment, il se rendit compte qu'il était suivi, des bruits de pas derrière lui se rapprochaient. Il se retourna vivement quand ils furent vraiment proches de lui, il se mit sur la défensive.

"Hey, tout doux Fi' !"

Le blond reconnut son frère et se détendit. Il se demanda ce qu'il faisait là mais reprit sa route, lui laissant le choix de lui emboîter le pas.

"Tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser rentrer seul et déprimer dans ton coin ?" Lui demanda Kili d'un ton amusé en se mettant à sa hauteur.

"Tu avais l'air occupé à séduire Bilbon."

"Il arbitre un concours de descente de bières entre Dwalin et Thorin." Kili rigola en repensant à la scène et Fili se contenta d'un rictus ironique.

"Tu sais si tu ne veux pas que je séduise Bilbon, je ne le ferai pas", ajouta Kili soudain sérieux. "Je ne veux pas te perdre davantage Fili."

Fili réfléchit à ces paroles, c'est vrai qu'ils s'étaient éloignés. Auparavant, ils partageaient tout, se comprenant d'un regard mais ce temps-là était révolu depuis la bataille des cinq armées… depuis ils ne se comprenaient plus du tout. Cependant Fili était trop perdu dans ses souffrances pour s'attarder sur la perte de son frère et comment celui-ci pouvait le vivre.

Arrivés devant la porte du blond celui-ci plongea son regard dans celui de son frère.

"Je n'ai rien à lui offrir". Dit-il d'un ton neutre en cherchant ses clés.

Kili le regarda sombrement, il avait perdu son sourire et semblait perdu quant à cette réponse.

"Tu devrais lui écrire ce que tu ressens." Finit-il par dire. Fili venait d'ouvrir sa porte et se figea sous la surprise.

"Je ne veux pas de sa pitié… ni de celle de qui que ce soit." Le ton de Fili était amer, il entra dans ses appartements, tournant résolument le dos à son frère.

"Tu n'es pas obligé de la signer, personne ne lui dira qu'elle vient de toi." Suggéra Kili, son ton était presque suppliant.

"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt…" Finit par dire Fili en se retournant pour observer son frère.

"Bilbon aime les mots, les écrits… il pourrait être heureux de lire des lettres d'amour qui lui sont destinées… et toi ça pourrait te faire du bien de lui procurer du bonheur."

"Ton plan semble foireux mais je vais y réfléchir. Bonne nuit mon frère." Conclu Fili en fermant sa porte au nez de Kili.

 

 

 

Voilà pour ce premier chapitre,

qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

 

A bientôt

Lyla0ï


	2. Chapitre 2 : lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Voici le 2e chapitre !   
> Quelques rappels avant de débuter ce chapitre :
> 
> Comme très souvent avec mes fics celle-ci est déconseillée aux âmes sensibles, homophobes... elle contiendra des scènes d'amour et de sexe entre hommes, des passages de violences psychologiques et physique (dont viol, mais je le signalerai pour ceux qui voudraient ne pas le lire).
> 
> Je tiens à rappeler que les personnages appartiennent à JRR Tolkien, je ne fais que les emprunter !
> 
> Cette histoire se passe après la Bataille des 5 armées, Thorin, Fili et Kili sont toujours en vie et Bilbon est resté à Erebor...
> 
> Merci à IAmNotDangerousMetalhead pour ses corrections.
> 
> Bonne lecture à tous

« Je sais que tu ne l'as jamais souhaité Bilbon, mais tu dois savoir aujourd'hui que tu as dérobé mon cœur.

Ce n'est pas sans hésitations que je prends la plume ce soir. Je me souviens sans mal de cette nuit où je t'ai vu pour la première fois. Nous pensions tous que tu étais un épicier… je n'avais pu m'empêcher de te déshabiller du regard… j'étais d'accord pour que tu sois mon épicier si tu acceptais de me laisser goûter à ton fruit défendu.

Tu nous as suivi dans cette folle aventure et chaque matin j'attendais de pouvoir me délecter de te voir. Tes rires sonnaient comme des carillons à mes oreilles et tes paroles rendaient leur mission des plus agréables.Tant de fois j’ai souhaité t’entendre chuchoter à mon oreille, je sais que sans même me toucher tu m'aurais transporter dans les plus beaux cieux.

Ah Bilbon, je brûlais de chuchoter ton nom en me perdant dans ton regard. Sais-tu à quel point tes yeux sont beaux ? Je pourrais m'y noyer si je les regardais trop longtemps. Mais je parle de tes yeux, de ta voix, je minimise tellement ta beauté. Tu es beau, tout en toi est beau mais le plus magnifique est la personne généreuse, altruiste, spontanée qui est en toi. Sans toi, nous serions tous morts au cours de cette aventure et maintenant je me consume de savoir mon amour a sens unique. Que tes regards, que j'aime tant ne me soient pas réservés, que les sourires que tu m'adresses ne soient pas plus éblouissants… mais comment pourrais-je te le reprocher ? Tu as dérobé mon cœur, capturé mes regards, saisi mon souffle sans le vouloir, sans le savoir…

J'espère que tu pardonneras mon égoïsme, mon amour. Pardon »

Bilbon reposa la lettre sur la table. Il avait les joues en feu et les larmes au bord des yeux. Lorsqu'il avait découvert la lettre sous sa porte, il avait d'abord cru à une blague mais les sentiments couchés sur ce papier lui semblaient d'une extrême sincérité.

Bilbon était très timide sur tout ce qui concernait ses sentiments mais à ce moment-là il avait l'impression d'être aveugle. Depuis plus d'un an, un des nains de la compagnie l'aimait et lui n'avait rien vu. Il espérait ne pas l'avoir blessé ou repoussé sans s'en rendre compte. Ce serait bien son genre…

Pour quoi s'excusait-il ? D'être amoureux? De le lui dire anonymement ? Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Bilbon élimina rapidement Oïn, Gloïn et Dori des potentiels auteurs de la lettre… Bifur aussi… Thorin et Dwalin avaient l'aire bien partis pour finir la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre la veille, il serait donc étonnant qu'un des deux ait écrit cette lettre. Restaient donc Bofur, Ori, Nori, Fili, Kili… Bombur… Non, même si Bombur se permettait quelques écarts à l'occasion, il était très heureux avec sa femme et ses sentiments étaient pour elle. Donc cinq auteurs potentiels…

Bilbon avait toujours été quelqu'un de curieux. Dans le cas présent, il se sentait curieux, flatté mais surtout curieux. Et à présent il voulait plus que tout savoir de qui venait cette lettre… Il tourna la situation dans les sens mais il avait besoin de plus d'indices. Il décida par conséquent de répondre à la lettre.

« Bonjour inconnu,

Je dois t'avouer avoir été surpris et flatté par ta démarche. Tes mots sont beaux et les phrases si joliment tournées que je crains qu'elles ne m'aient fait tourné la tête. Je brûle de t'entendre me les chuchoter à l'oreille mais il me manque le timbre de ta voix pour parvenir à me l'imaginer.

Durant notre aventure je ne pensais être entouré que de grands guerriers nains, loyaux à leur roi et courageux face au danger mais je découvre aujourd'hui qu'un chevalier était caché parmi eux. Tant tes mots sont doux à mon cœur que je devine l'âme de leur auteur belle. Ne t'excuse pas du procédé, je le trouve très excitant et courageux.

J'espère que tu m'en confieras davantage sur toi dans ta prochaine lettre.

Ton cambrioleur. »

Bilbon ferma sa lettre et se demanda comment procéder. Peu de personnes dans la compagnie devaient être au courant de cette affaire et il ne souhaitait pas l'ébruiter. Comme il ne savait pas à qui la remettre, il allait la laisser là où seul l'auteur pourrait la trouver.

Comme tous les jours, il allait déjeuner avec Bofur et Bombur puis allait fumer sur les murailles avec Balin. Ce midi-là, en partant, il coinça sa lettre dans le cadre de sa porte. Tout le monde pouvait la prendre mais seule une personne la cherchant pourrait la remarquer. Satisfait de son idée, Bilbon regarda sa porte quelques instants avant de partir déjeuner. De très bonne humeur, il était impatient de voir quelle tournure allait prendre la suite des événements.

Bilbon avait pensé à la lettre tout l'après-midi. Durant le déjeuner, il avait essayé de voir si Bofur agissait différemment qu'à l'accoutumée mais il n'avait rien remarqué. Pendant qu'il fumait sa pipe avec Balin, il se dit qu'il allait rendre visite à Ori. Le scribe relisait le début de son livre (dans lequel il relatait leurs aventures) et voulait son avis avant d'écrire la suite… bon ça c'était la version officielle, la vraie raison était qu'il voulait observer Ori… Ce qui, bien sûr, ne lui apprit absolument rien. Il était finalement en route vers ses appartements quand il croisa les princes.

« Bilbon ! Vous prendrez bien une bière avec moi ? » S'était exclamé Kili. Le hobbit avait accepté sous le regard indescriptible de Fili qui prétexta un entraînement pour s'éclipser.

Quelques peu déçu que le blond ne reste pas avec eux, Bilbon n'en partit pas moins de bonne humeur à la suite de Kili. Celui-ci avait profité d'être seul avec le cambrioleur pour lui faire des avances des plus explicites. Bilbon n'avait pu s'empêcher de rougir sous les sous-entendus.

Kili pouvait-il réellement être l'auteur de la lettre ? Bilbon en doutait, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes du prince d'agir ainsi et de parler de sentiments. Non, Kili draguait de manière frontale et ne gardait que rarement ses conquêtes plus d'une nuit. Et jamais il ne parlait de sentiments… à moins que Kili ne sois amoureux et qu'il essaye d'oublier ses sentiments pour Bilbon avec d'autres… et dans ce cas-là, la lettre serait une solution pour voir s'il avait une chance… mouais, pas impossible mais peu probable.

Bilbon s'emmêlait tout seul dans ses pensées en rejoignant ses appartements après avoir bu plusieurs bières avec Kili. Il avait passé un très bon moment et était légèrement saoul.

Il ouvrit sa porte, entra dans ses quartiers et s'affala sur son lit. Deux secondes après il se releva en sursaut et retourna ouvrir sa porte. Il sortit de chez lui. Regarda bien partout. Examina sa porte. Il entra, referma la porte, examina bien partout et… fit quelques petits bonds de joie accompagnés de petits cris. Il retourna se coucher, le sourire aux lèvres : sa lettre avait disparut… son chevalier mystère devait très probablement l'avoir récupérée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de ce deuxième chapitre ?
> 
> Pour ceux qui se demandent cette fic finira bien même s'il y aura des passages difficiles pour certains perso. (je n'en dis pas plus)
> 
> A la semaine prochaine
> 
> Lyla0ï


	3. Que faire ?

Fili se prit la tête dans les mains en se réveillant. Il se demandait bien pourquoi il avait suivit l'idée de son frère. Jamais il n'assumerait ses sentiments devant Bilbon, il ne pouvait se résoudre à lui imposer ça.

La veille alors qu'il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil, il avait fini par écrire une lettre au hobbit comme le lui avait suggérer son frère. Il avait ensuite erré dans les couloirs d'Erebor, ne pouvant se résoudre à déposer son courrier sous la porte de Bilbon. Comble de sa malchance, au moment où il s'apprêtait à retourner dans ses quartiers, il avait croisé son frère très éméché accompagné du serveur du bar. Fili se sentit très mal de se promener ses cicatrices à découvert devant un étranger. Il espérait que le pauvre bougre ne s'en souviendrait plus le lendemain. Avec appréhension, il regarda son frère.

Kili avait tout de suite remarqué la lettre avec un immense sourire. Il avait chuchoté quelques mots au serveur qui avait prit une couleur rouge tomate alors qu'il lançait de regards gênés à Fili. Kili s'éloigna pour ouvrir sa porte et regarda avec amusement le serveur se hâter pour entrer dans ses appartements. Le brun lui mit une fessée avec un sourire lubrique quand le serveur passa devant lui puis se tourna vers son frère.

"Occupons-nous de cette lettre !"

Sans vraiment demander son avis à Fili, Kili attrapa sa main et le tira derrière lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant la porte de Bilbon.

"Aller, glisse-la sous la porte, il la trouvera demain."

Fili hésitait mais sous le regard insistant de son frère, il finit par le faire. Et là, au réveil, il se sentait stupide. Il prit une grande inspiration, Bilbon ne savait pas que la lettre venait de lui et ne pourrait pas le deviner aisément, surtout avec Kili qui le draguait outrageusement.

Le prince se leva et s'habilla, veillant à camoufler au mieux ses cicatrices, une séance avec la conseil restreint l'attendait dans peu de temps. Conseil qui dura une éternité. La séance du jour devait fixer les termes d'accords commerciaux avec les hommes du lac et les elfes de la forêt noire. Thorin avait souhaité en discuter d'abord avec le conseil puis avec les représentants des deux peuples. Le roi savait que la plupart des vieux grincheux du conseil restaient hostiles à tout accord avec les elfes. La séance s'éternisa donc sur le temps du repas puis assez tard dans l'après-midi.

Au bout de plusieurs heures à subir les remarques intolérantes de ces vieux croûtons à l'encontre des elfes et des hommes Fili était sur les nerfs. Son oncle et lui n'étaient soutenus que par deux membres du conseil. Ils étaient donc quatre contre huit… et pour ajouter à l'énervement de Fili, celui-ci avait lu de la pitié et de l'irrespect dans le regard de certains membres du conseil lorsqu'il prenait la parole… chacun de ces regards lui rappelaient qu'il aurait dû mourir lors de la bataille des cinq armées, pour survire il avait été transformé en monstre.

Fili sortit de cette séance bien énervé et décidé à se rendre à la salle d'entraînements pour se défouler. Il regarda avec surprise son petit frère qui semblait l'attendre, adossé au mur du couloir, en face de la porte.

"C'était si terrible que ça ?" Demanda-t-il avec un sourire espiègle alors que ses mains jouaient avec un papier.

"Tu le saurais si tu venais ! " Répondit Fili, irrité.

"Ah ouais ? A ce point-là !" Railla le brun, son sourire toujours aux lèvres. "J'ai… quelque chose… pour toi !" Dit-il en s'approchant de lui et en lui tendant le papier qu'il avait dans les mains.

Le cœur de Fili loupa un battement. Il imagina immédiatement une réponse de Bilbon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être excité à cette idée mais dans le même temps il préférerait se tromper. Rien de bon ne pourrait sortir de cette correspondance avec Bilbon.

"Je peux la lire ?" Demanda Kili en faisant son regard de petit garçon malheureux.

"Non, et ne me regarde pas comme ça je ne changerai pas d'avis." Lui répondit Fili en se mettant en route pour la salle d'entraînement. Son cadet lui emboîta le pas, continuant d'argumenter pour pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité.

Afin d'être certain que Kili ne tenterait pas de lui reprendre la lettre il la cacha dans une des nombreuses poches de ses vêtements et continua sa route. Il espérait que Kili déciderait rapidement de lui laisser l'intimité suffisante pour pouvoir la lire. Mais Kili continua de le suivre en lui demandant des explications sur le déroulement du conseil… diversion : technique classique de Kili !

Fili tentait d'échapper à son frère mais il dût s'arrêter net sous peine de tomber, littéralement, sur Bilbon. Fili dû reculer de quelques pas pour pouvoir reprendre ses esprits. Il ne put s'empêcher, comme à son habitude, de le détailler du regard mais il ne laissa rien paraître de ses émotions troublées. Il retint un juron quand Kili invita Bilbon à venir prendre un verre. Ne souhaitant pas assister au manège de séduction de Kili, Fili les laissa partir tous les deux. Il était à la fois soulagé de se retrouver seul, triste de voir Bilbon s'éloigner et résigné à la possibilité que Kili finisse par avoir le cambrioleur.

Fili arriva dans la salle d'entraînement toujours sur les nerfs, il retira quelques vêtements pour être plus à l'aise et y laissa la lettre camouflée. Il était terrorisé et bien trop énervé pour l'ouvrir. Si jamais il y lisait un rejet ou une réponse intéressée ? Il ne savait pas lequel des deux l'effrayait le plus. Il se lança à corps perdu dans l'entraînement : il voulait se délasser de l'interminable réunion, oublier cette stupide idée de lettres et se faire mal.

Comme toujours, il s'entraîna jusqu'à ce que tout le côté gauche de son corps soit en feu alors que le droit commençait tout juste à travailler. Il poussa encore un peu, cherchant toujours le moment où son esprit cédait à la douleur. Quand ce fut le cas, il prit ses affaires, toutes ses pensées tournées vers sa souffrance, et retourna à ses appartements.

Une fois la porte fermée, il se déshabilla et se glissa dans un bain. L'eau froide, au contact de son corps brûlant, transpirant, sur ses cicatrices encore sensibles le fit grogner de mal-être. Ce n'est qu'une fois sec et habillé d'une tunique large qu'il s'allongea sur son lit, le lettre dans la main. Il prit une grande inspiration et l'ouvrit.

En la lisant, il imagina Bilbon chuchoter les mots. L'espace de quelques instants il se sentit heureux de ce qu'il avait fait ressentir à Bilbon mais la dernière phrase fit remonter ses frayeurs à la surface. Bilbon voulait d'autres lettres, il voulait en savoir plus sur lui… Fili ne voulait pas que le hobbit découvre son identité. Il était persuadé que Bilbon serait dégoûté d'être, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, attiré par lui…

Mais il ne voulait pas non plus lui mentir. Il imagina ne pas répondre, faire comme s'il n'y avait jamais eut de lettre. Il pourrait dire à Kili que Bilbon l'avait rejeté… Ces idées tournèrent en boucle dans sa tête même une fois qu'il se fut endormi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors à votre avis, que va décider Fili ? Va-t-il se passer quelque chose entre Bilbon et Kili ?
> 
> A la semaine prochaine !
> 
> Lyla0ï


	4. Chapitre 4 : Lettre attendue et conséquences

Bilbon se réveilla ce matin-là aussi fatigué que lorsqu'il s'était couché. Depuis cinq jours qu'il avait reçu la lettre cette histoire lui prenait la tête. Bilbon voulait savoir qui était son admirateur secret mais voilà, celui-ci n'avait pas répondu à sa lettre. Le hobbit se désespérait depuis quatre jours d'avoir une réponse. Il avait lu et relu la lettre afin de trouver un indice qu'il aurait pu louper sur l'identité de son auteur tant et si bien qu'il finit par la connaître par cœur.

Dès qu'il s'endormait, une voix qu'il ne parvenait pas à reconnaître lui susurrait des passages de la lettre. Ses rêves lui paraissaient si réels qu'il se réveillait à chaque fois en essayant de retenir dans ses bras le nain mystérieux… mais se retrouvait toujours seul dans son lit, énervé, frustré et incapable de se rendormir avant plusieurs heures.

Kili continuait de l'inviter à passer du temps avec lui mais Bilbon, malgré qu'il appréciait de plus en plus le brun, il ne parvenait pas à croire qu'il puisse être l'auteur de la lettre… Il était bien trop entreprenant alors que l'auteur ne semblait pas décidé à l'affronter frontalement. Bilbon ne parvenait tout de même pas à écarter totalement Kili, celui-ci s'intéressait à lui et s'inquiétait de ses mauvaises nuits qui s'inscrivaient sur son visage. Et si Bilbon était vraiment honnête avec lui-même il ne pouvait pas nier que le jeune nain était séduisant.

C'est péniblement que Bilbon se leva pour aller passer de l'eau sur son visage encore à moitié endormit. Il s'habilla toujours l'esprit ensommeillé et sortit prendre un petit déjeuner. Ce n'est qu'en revenant à ses appartements qu'il remarqua la lettre sur le sol de son entrée. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine, sa respiration s'accéléra d'excitation et un sourire d'anticipation vint flotter sur ses lèvres. Il ramassa la lettre et s'installa sur son lit avant de l'ouvrir. Il reconnut immédiatement l'écriture de son inconnu et s'empressa de lire.

« Mon cambrioleur… j'aimerais sincèrement que ces mots soient vrais et que tu sois mien mais j'ai bien peur que ce ne soit qu'un rêve irréalisable.

Je tiens tout d'abord à te présenter mes excuses Bilbon, j'avais peur que cette correspondance ne te fasse plus de mal que de bien, c'est pourquoi j'ai tant tardé à te répondre. Ces cernes sur ton si beau visage sont-elles le résultat de mon silence ? Je m'en veux de t'avoir fait perdre le sommeil. Sache que tu peuples chacun de mes rêves mais aussi chacune de mes pensées. Chaque fois que je te vois, je meurs de vouloir te serrer contre moi, de pouvoir t'embrasser…

Moi, chevalier ? Si c'est ce que tu désire, alors je le serai, pour toi, en mon cœur. Je voudrais tellement que tu m'aimes, que tu me désires, que ton souffle devienne erratique, que ta peau s'échauffe au passage de mes mains sur ton corps. Mes yeux se nourrissent de ta vue et sont avides de découvrir davantage de parcelles de ta peau. Mes lèvres rêvent de la goûter tout autant que de ravir ta bouche. Tu es, pour moi, mon cambrioleur, la plus attrayante des gourmandises interdites.

Dis-moi, je t'en pries, si tu souhaites ou non que nous poursuivions cette correspondance.

Ton chevalier. »

Bilbon avait chaud, il était à l'étroit dans son pantalon et ses joues s'étaient colorées de rouge. Il n'avait pas imaginé que de simples mots pouvaient lui faire autant d'effet. Mais le résultat était là, il était excité comme il l'avait rarement été. Il essaya de se calmer, de penser à autre chose, de chercher des indices pour découvrir l'identité de son chevalier… il n'y avait rien à faire, son attention était irrémédiablement ramenée à son sexe érigé et négligé. Après une dizaine de minutes à tenter de faire redescendre son érection, il finit par se laisser aller à ses envies. Il s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux, ouvrit son pantalon et en sorti son sexe. Il le caressa d'abord du bout des doigts comme pour l'apprivoiser pendant que son autre main remontait langoureusement sur son torse pour atteindre ses tétons. Il imagina que les mains qui le caressaient n'étaient pas les siennes mais celle d'un nain qu'il ne pouvait voir. La voix imaginaire de son chevalier commença à lui murmurer des mots doux à son oreille. Bilbon pinça son téton entre ses doigts en même temps que sa main enserrait son érection. Un gémissement de plaisir passa ses lèvres alors que sa peau semblait s'électriser. Perdu dans les brumes du plaisir Bilbon se persuada que ce n'était pas ses propres mains qui s'activaient sur son corps et lui fournissaient ces sensations. Les gémissements du semi-homme furent de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il se libère dans un cri. La détente post orgasmique et son manque de sommeil eurent raison de lui et Bilbon s'endormit, l'esprit léger.

Quelques heures plus tard, Bofur toqua à la porte de son appartement. Le nain était inquiet, pour la première fois depuis la reconquête d'Erebor, Bilbon était en retard à leur déjeuner, d'autant plus que sa fatigue était visible sur son visage. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il pénétra dans l'appartement et son regard tomba sur Bilbon : endormit, le sexe reposant hors de son pantalon, des tâches de sperme sur les draps et son ventre, un papier à ses côtés. Rouge de gêne, Bofur ressortit à toute vitesse sans réveiller le hobbit endormit et alla dire à Bombur qu'ils ne seraient que deux à déjeuner.

Bilbon se réveilla alors que l'heure du dîner sonnait. Il mit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements et parti trouver Bombur et Bofur pour s'excuser de son absence au déjeuner. Il trouva Bombur sans soucis et celui-ci lui indiqua où trouver Bofur. Le nain, toujours avec son chapeau, était dans son atelier à sculpter des morceaux de bois pour en faire des figurines. Quand Bilbon arriva devant lui, le nain rougit furieusement. Il détourna les yeux et essaya de cacher sa gêne par une quinte de toux.

\- Bofur ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda Bilbon en se rappelant que Bofur pouvait potentiellement être l'auteur de la lettre.

\- Rien, rien, tout va bien mon ami, lui assura le nain en rougissant de plus belle.

\- Bofur, je vois bien que ce n'est pas vrai…

\- C'est juste que je me suis inquiété de ne pas te voir ce midi. Du coup, je suis allé voir dans tes appartements et je t'ai trouvé endormi… et… peu vêtu. Bofur tortillait ses doigts au comble de la gêne.

\- Pourquoi ça te gêne autant alors que pendant notre aventure tu prenais tes bains avec les autres nains ?

\- Disons que depuis mes relations avec une personne a changé et ça n'aurait pas dû arriver.

La curiosité de Bilbon était à son summum. De qui Bofur parlait-il… se pouvait-il que se soit lui ? Son intuition lui disait que non… Bofur n'était pas un littéraire. Et puis soudain il fut interrompu par l'arrivée d'Ori. Bilbon fixa le scribe qui lui disait des banalités puis reposa son regard sur Bofur. La gêne de celui-ci avait encore augmentée, et là, Bilbon comprit. Il offrit un sourire aux deux nains et parti à la recherche de Balin pour lui proposer de dîner avec lui..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> A la semaine prochaine
> 
> Lyla0ï


	5. Chapitre 5 : Entraînement

« Mon chevalier,

As-tu seulement idée de l'effet que tes mots ont sur moi ? Sache que je cherche à savoir qui tu es. Je meurs de mettre une voix sur tes mots, une personne derrière cette âme que je devine derrière tes sentiments. Dans ta dernière lettre tu semble prêt à exaucer mes désirs alors dévoiles-toi, je t'en pries. Je souhaites savoir qui tu es, en savoir plus sur toi.

Aujourd'hui, grâce à une situation cocasse, provoquée par ta lettre, j'ai pu éliminer deux personnes parmi celles que je suspectais…

Pourquoi penses-tu que je te suis inaccessible ? Je ne suis engagé dans aucune relation, l'es-tu ?

Ne tarde pas trop à m'envoyer ta réponse, je me languis déjà de la lire.

Ton cambrioleur. »

Fili posa la lettre sur son bureau et inspira un grand coup. Comment répondre à Bilbon sans tout lui révéler. Malgré son envie de ne pas lui faire trop attendre sa réponse, le prince eut besoin de s'aérer l'esprit avant de la rédiger. Il ferma rapidement son appartement et parti pour la salle d'entraînement. Pour une fois, son frère s'y trouvait avec Dwalin.

"Tu te joins à nous ?" Lui proposa immédiatement Kili. Fili, le visage encore plus fermé qu'à l'habitude acquiesça. Même si Kili et Dwalin avaient déjà vu ses cicatrices à plusieurs reprises, il continuait de se sentir humilié quand il devait les dévoiler devant eux. Comprenant son malaise ses deux compagnons reprirent leurs échauffements en détournant leurs regards de lui pendant qu'il se mettait en tenue d'entraînement.

"Mains nues ?" Demanda-t-il une fois prêt. Kili et Dwalin acquiescèrent et le plus jeune se mit en garde, prêt à donner du fil à retorde à son frère. Dwalin se mit en retrait pour les observer et leur faire travailler leurs points faibles. Fili se rapprocha mais resta à un peu plus d'une longueur de bras. Les deux frères se tournèrent autour sans se lâcher du regard jusqu'à ce que Kili attaque. Le combat s'engagea et s'équilibra au départ. Mais au fur et à mesure Fili prit le dessus.

"Stop, on arrête !" Hurla-t-il quand il eut clairement l'avantage.

"Pourquoi ?" Demanda Kili essoufflé.

"Tu retiens tes coups, tu ne me frappes que sur mon côté droit… " Kili baissa les yeux au sol, coupable et miséreux.

"Je sais que ton côté gauche te fait encore souffrir alors j'ai du mal à l'attaquer."

Fili ne répondit rien mais fusilla son frère d'un regard rempli de dégoût. Ce regard blessa Kili… un fois de plus… alors même que Fili était dégoûté de lui-même, Kili le prenait pour lui. Le blond se mit à l'écart dans un coin de la salle pour faire son entraînement mais Dwalin ne fut pas dupe. Le guerrier s'approcha de Fili qui faisait une série d'abdominaux, allongé sur le dos, les jambes repliées et les mains croisées derrière la tête. Dwalin s'assit sur les pieds du prince. Celui-ci s'arrêta, surpris et agacé.

"Continues", grogna Dwalin qui attendit que Fili s'exécute pour reprendre la parole. "Pourquoi en veux-tu à ton frère ?"

"Je ne lui en veux pas". Répondit Fili avec énervement. Il avait cependant comprit que Dwalin ne le laisserait pas fuir la conversation.

"Alors pourquoi tu te comporte comme ça avec lui ? Lui, tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu ailles mieux et que son frère lui revienne. Mais toi, toi, tu l'envoies bouler parce qu'il ne veut pas te faire souffrir plus que tu ne souffres déjà ?"

"Je n'aurais jamais dû survivre à la bataille. Son frère y est mort, remplacé par un monstre."

"Ton physique ne fait pas de toi un monstre Fili, mais ton comportement si. Kili, comme tous les autres membres de la compagnie souhaite seulement que tu ailles mieux. Personne à part toi ne te voit comme un monstre. Mais il ne faut pas que tu continues de laisser tes pensées sombres et tes peurs guider ton comportement."

"Sinon quoi ?" Rétorqua agressivement Fili, très touché par les paroles de Dwalin. Dwalin qu'il considérait comme un mentor, celui qui avec sa mère et Thorin l'avait élevé.

"Sinon, effectivement, le Fili qu'on a connu sera mort, laissant la place à un monstre. Mais tu n'en es pas encore là, le monstre est loin."

Fili qui n'avait pas cessé ses abdos accrocha son regard à Dwalin en s'allongeant pour récupérer.

"Maintenant si tu veux qu'on s'entraîne sans retenir les coups, je suis tout à toi !"

Fili prit le temps de calmer son impulsivité avant de répondre. Il savait que s'il acceptait la proposition de Dwalin celui-ci exploiterait ses faiblesses à gauche et lui ferait vraiment mal. Avait-il envie de souffrir ? Pourquoi pas, au moins il aurait ce qu'il mérite…

"Non, je n'y tiens pas", finit-il par répondre en se traitant de lâche. Voilà ce qu'il était, un lâche sans fierté qui faisait souffrir les autres…

"Alors vas chercher Kili, on reprend."

Avec mauvaise grâce Fili se dirigea vers son frère.

"On s'y remet ?"

Kili le regarda franchement surpris.

"Je ne suis pas certain d'être capable de t'attaquer à gauche…"

Fili ne parvint pas à ne pas se rembrunir mais prit quelques inspirations pour calmer son agressivité avant de répondre.

"Alors attends toi à ce que je t'écrase."

Kili eut un petit ricanement et attaqua en traître, passant sa jambe derrière celles de Fili pour le faire chuter. Le blond s'éloigna d'une roulade arrière et se remit sur ses pieds. Rapidement le combat prit en intensité. Kili était plus agressif qu'au premier round et les forces commençaient à pencher en sa faveur quand tout bascula. Fili tenta de faire chuter son frère qui eut un violent mouvement de bras pour tenter de se rééquilibrer. Sa main alla frapper avec force la peau fragile de Fili entre deux de ses côtes gauches.

Le blond hurla de douleur. Il posa ses deux mains sur la source de sa douleur et sentit sa chemise s'humidifier. La violence du coup involontaire avait rouvert sa blessure. Ses yeux fixèrent la tâche rouge sur sa chemise qui s'agrandissait à toute vitesse. Aucun des deux frères, stupéfiés par ce qu'il venait de se passer, ne réagit.

"Fili, tu vas voir un médecin, tout de suite." Finit par réagir Dwalin.

"Je vais bien." Rétorqua Fili avec agressivité, refusant d'accepter la désormais fragilité de certaines parties de son corps.

"A d'autres, on y va." Dit le tatoué en le saisissant d'une main pour l'entraîner. "Kili, prends nos affaires et viens."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.  
> A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir


	6. Je ne devrais pas faire ça...

Bilbon était mort d'inquiétude. Il avait croisé Kili la veille, le visage défait, assis sur un rempart. Bilbon l'avait entraîné dans son appartement, lui avait offert un thé et l'avait écouté. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que Kili avait passé une mauvaise journée. Le jeune nain avait d'abord subi les reproches de Fili de retenir ses coups et lorsque par mégardes il avait laissé un coup partir, il avait blessé son frère. Et malgré les dires de Fili qui refusait d'admettre sa faiblesse, le blond avait finit par sombrer dans l'inconscience, vaincu par la douleur et la grande quantité de sang qu'il avait perdu. Kili et Dwalin l'avaient déposé à l'infirmerie puis Kili était parti prévenir son oncle de la situation. Or celui-ci le cherchait justement, pour lui annoncer sa nomination comme capitaine des armées _ à la place de Fili que Thorin jugeait trop instable pour conserver ce poste _ et qu'il devait partir le lendemain pour une mission dans des terres infestées de gobelins.

Après quelques instants de silence pendant lesquels Kili semblait perdu dans ses pensées, il s'était mit à faire des révélations inattendues à Bilbon. Il lui confia que si autant de personnes défilaient dans son lit c'était parce qu'il se sentait affreusement seul. Fili avait toujours été son pilier, celui sur qui il pouvait compter mais depuis un an que le blond s'était renfermé sur lui, Kili était perdu. Chaque mouvement de recul, chaque regard réprobateur de son aîné le blessait plus qu'un coup d'épée.

Puis, une fois qu'il eut dit tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, Bilbon le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier ne savait pas vraiment comment c'était arrivé mais tous deux s'embrassaient. Kili cherchait clairement à se rassurer et Bilbon se laissait porter avec plaisir.

\- Je ne devrais pas faire ça. Chuchota Kili alors qu'il s'éloignait des lèvres du hobbit pour respirer.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne peux rien te promettre de plus que cette nuit et tu mérites tellement mieux.

\- Et si je voulais cette nuit avec toi ?

Bilbon était vraiment déstabilisé par l'attitude de Kili et voyait que son compagnon était vraiment surpris par ses réponses.

\- Tu me dragues outrageusement depuis un certain temps Kili. Vas-tu réellement louper cette occasion ?

\- Je ne veux pas que tu le regrette ensuite, je…

Bilbon en eut assez des questionnements du prince. Il l'embrassa sans hésitations et alla s'installer sur ses genoux. Kili gémit quand le bassin de Bilbon se colla contre le sien. Il laissa ses mains glisser sur le corps du hobbit, découvrant son dos, ses bras, ses fesses, sa nuque… Bilbon bougeait doucement ses hanches d'avant en arrière créant un mouvement très agréable et en même temps très frustrant pour Kili.

Bilbon descendit des genoux du nain sans rompre le baiser et l'attira jusqu'au lit. Le hobbit se mit à genoux sur le matelas et commença à déshabiller Kili, caressant au passage la peau qu'il découvrait.

\- Arrêtes Bilbon, s'il te plaît. Murmura Kili en capturant les mains baladeuses dans les siennes.

\- C'est Fili qui m'a écrit les lettres ? Demanda soudainement Bilbon en cherchant le regard de Kili mais celui-ci le fuyait.

\- De quoi tu parles ? Finit il par demander après un silence coupable.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je parles. Comme je sais que c'est la réelle raison de ton refus d'aller plus loin avec moi. Tu sais que Fili est amoureux de moi et tu as l'impression de le trahir… C'est la seule explication plausible à tes réactions.

Kili regarda enfin Bilbon dans les yeux, ils eurent un intense échange de regards avant que le brun ne souffle.

\- Si Fili croit que je t'ai dit quoique se soit il me détestera encore plus qu'aujourd'hui. Le ton du nain était triste, résigné, comme convaincu que la situation entre Fili et lui ne pouvait qu'empirer. Bilbon l'attira dans une étreinte qui n'avait plus rien de passionnelle. Je vais te laisser, je ne veux pas lui donner plus de raisons de me détester.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'il te déteste.

\- Bonne nuit Bilbon, conclu Kili avec un sourire triste en sortant de la pièce.

Bien que le prince doive partir en campagne militaire le lendemain, il ne prit pas la direction de ses appartements. Ses pas le menèrent à l'infirmerie où son frère était allongé, inconscient. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes, retenant ses larmes avec difficultés.

\- Je sais que tu aurais préféré mourir ce jour-là… Mais je remercie Mahal tous les jours que tu sois toujours parmi nous. Tu sais Fili ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'en veux autant, tout ce que moi je veux c'est que tu ailles bien… Enfin bref, je serai moins dans tes bottes dans les prochains jours, peut être que ça te fera du bien… tu vas me manquer… tu me manques déjà en fait… je n'ose pas espérer que ce soit réciproque…

Suite à ces mots Kili sécha les larmes qu'il n'était pas parvenu à retenir et parti à la recherche de quelqu'un avec qui finir sa nuit.

Une fois Kili sorti, Bilbon apparût dans un coin de la pièce. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et regarda Fili, songeur. Dans sa tête, il se remémorait tous les mots de son chevalier… de Fili… et essayait de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête du blond. Il essaya d'imaginer ce que ce serait d'être dans ses bras, de l'embrasser comme il l'avait fait avec Kili quelques instants plus tôt. A force de se concentrer sur ses pensées, celles-ci se transformèrent en songe et Bilbon finit par s'endormir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu,
> 
> Je pars la semaine prochaine en vacances, je vais essayer de vous poster le suivant avant...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir.
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Lyla0ï


	7. Que fais-tu là ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour à tous !
> 
> Donc ce 7e chapitre en avance pour compenser le fait que je ne publierai pas la semaine prochaine.
> 
> Sinon j'ai fini d'écrire cette histoire qui aura donc 27 chapitres

Fili fut surpris de trouver Bilbon à son chevet quand il se réveilla dans la soirée du lendemain.

« Ah, enfin ! » s'exclama le hobbit. « Je m'apprêtais à dire à ce médecin qu'il n'était qu'un usurpateur, mais finalement, il ne s'est trompé que de dix heures concernant ton réveil. »

Fili le regardait de plus en plus perdu, ne comprenant rien à la situation

« Bil… » Essaya-t-il d'articuler mais sa gorge était trop sèche pour qu'il puisse parler. Bilbon comprit immédiatement quel était le problème et lui apporta rapidement un verre d'eau. Le liquide lui fit du bien mais tous les mouvements qu'il devait faire pour boire le faisaient souffrir. Cependant il connaissait suffisamment ces douleurs pour savoir qu'après quelques heures et une reprise des mouvements elles allaient s'estomper. Après avoir à bu plusieurs verres d'eau, il essaya à nouveau de parler.

« Que fais-tu là ? »

Fili n'était pas certain que cette question suffise à lui apporter toutes les réponses qu'il souhaitait mais son esprit était encore trop brumeux pour formuler autre chose.

« Je n'allais pas laisser mon chevalier seul pour guérir de ses blessures. »

Le cerveau de Fili s'arrêta de fonctionner à cette phrase. Il sentit son sang le quitter et une peur immense l'envahir. Après quelques instants de silence, il réussit enfin, difficilement à parler à nouveau.

« Comment ? »

« J'ai fait mon enquête, j'hésitais entre ton frère et toi. Le comportement de Kili envers moi a fait pencher la balance vers toi. » Bilbon lui laissa le temps d'assimiler l'information mais reprit la parole avant qu'il ne puisse répondre. « Je ne comprends pas cependant pourquoi tu ne voulais pas que je le sache ni pourquoi tu es persuadé que ce n'est pas possible entre nous. »

Effectivement Bilbon avait beau retourner encore et encore toutes les informations qu'il avait mémorisé, il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer ces deux points.

Depuis qu'il connaissait Thorin et ses neveux, il admirait ces trois nains. Kili pour sa joie de vivre et son habilité au combat, Thorin pour son leadership et sa prestance, Fili pour son bon cœur, son courage et son charme. Certes, s'il avait dès le départ trouvé les trois nains très beaux, Fili était sorti du lot. Il avait quelque chose en plus, quelque chose qu'il avait enfoui en lui après la bataille finale mais que Bilbon devinait toujours.

Fili lui avait l'impression que Bilbon se moquait de lui. Comment pouvait-il ne pas voir sa laideur ni le monstre en lui ? Comment un monstre comme lui pourrait espérer une relation avec Bilbon, la bonté incarnée.

« Pourquoi penses-tu cela Fili ? » Redemanda Bilbon, sortant le nain de ses pensées.

« Comment pourrais-tu vouloir de moi ? » Attaqua Fili, aigri. Il fut décontenancé par le regard que lui retourna Bilbon. De la douceur, seule de la douceur était visible dans ses yeux, ni pitié, ni dégoût, ni mensonge. Fili se sentit encore plus monstrueux d'avoir été agressif envers Bilbon alors que celui-ci semblait honnête avec lui. Enervé et dégoûté de lui même, Fili ne put supporter davantage le regard de Bilbon sur lui. Il détourna son visage et remonta les draps le plus haut possible pour cacher ses cicatrices à celui qu'il aimait. Son geste ne fit que confirmer à celui-ci ce qu'il avait déjà deviné.

« Tu pense que je pourrais ne pas vouloir de toi à cause de tes cicatrices ? » Demanda-t-il en prenant la main de Fili. Ce geste fit tressaillir le nain, il aurait tellement voulu croire qu'il pouvait à nouveau être heureux, à nouveau être le nain jovial qu'il était avant mais il avait trop d'amertume en lui, il se détestait trop pour se laisser une chance et tourner les yeux vers Bilbon.

« Hey ? Fili regardes moi s'il te plaît. »

Le nain tourna la tête au minimum pour faire ce que Bilbon lui demandait tout en continuant de cacher les marques sur son visage. Bilbon eut un petit sourire triste, il commençait seulement à mesurer à quel point le merveilleux nain qu'il avait rencontré souffrait toujours de la bataille. Il avança son autre main vers la joue marquée du blond et l'effleura du bout des doigts, craignant de le faire souffrir. Voyant que ce n'était pas le cas il posa un peu plus franchement sa main, se permettant de sentir et de découvrir la peau plus fine, quasi-inexistante, à la texture beaucoup moins élastique que celle qui l'entourait. Fili se demandait comment le hobbit pouvait ne pas être répugné de le toucher ainsi mais dans le même temps, il ne trouva pas le contact désagréable et se laissa faire quand cette main l'amena à retourner sa tête vers son amour. Encore une fois il se perdit dans un océan de tendresse et de douceurs lorsque leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Fili était perdu, il ne comprenait pas que ces sentiments puissent lui être adressés et se sentit encore plus déstabilisé lorsqu'il sentit les doigts sur sa joue et sur sa main caresser sa peau avec douceur.

« Peut être que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps avant de pouvoir me répondre. En attendant j'ai deux choses à te demander. » Fili leva un sourcil curieux, attentif et un brin anxieux. « Dans tes lettres tu as l'aire prêt à faire beaucoup de choses pour moi, alors j'aimerais passer beaucoup plus de temps avec toi, voire même toutes les moments où tu n'est pas sur une tâche officielle. Et la… »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ca va avec ma seconde demande, » répondit Bilbon avec un sourire calculateur qui inquiéta Fili. « Tu m'as dit être amoureux de moi et j'en suis très flatté. Pour l'instant, je ne peux pas dire que ce soit réciproque. Mais… » se dépêcha-t-il d'ajouter en voyant de la douleur s'installer dans le regard azur. « Je ne suis pas contre l'idée d'essayer. Je t'ai toujours trouvé très attirant, et encore aujourd'hui, et j'avoue que l'idée d'être en couple avec toi me fait beaucoup d'effet. » Bilbon avait fini sa phrase en parlant à l'oreille du blond du voix très chaude, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout son corps. Fili était perdu, il en avait tellement envie mais n'arrivait pas à croire que ce soit vrai. « Quand tu seras prêt, tu n'auras qu'à me le faire savoir. » Le hobbit qui avait continué de chuchoter à l'oreille du blond, termina sa phrase par de petits baisers de la dite oreille jusqu'à la commissure des lèvres.

Avec plaisir Bilbon sentit Fili frissonner sous lui. Même s'il le sentait perdu, hésitant et sur la défensive, il était certain que le nain appréciait ses baisers.

« Pardon… » La voie du médecin les ramena à l'endroit où ils étaient. Fili était très mal à l'aise, se demandant comment la scène qu'ils avaient offert serait perçue, à quel moment le scandale éclaterait et les gens le qualifieront de monstre essayant d'abuser d'un des héros d'Erebor. Bilbon ne voyait pas du tout les choses comme ça, il se disait juste qu'il avait apprécier les contacts avec son futur amant _ car il n'imaginait pas les choses évoluer autrement _ et espérait pouvoir rapidement goûter à ses lèvres.

« Je vous laisse avec votre patient ! » Il fit un sourire et un clin d'œil à Fili puis sortit. Seulement il n'alla pas loin. Il souhaitait discuter de l'état mental du blond avec le médecin afin de pouvoir l'aider au mieux à remonter la pente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. J'espère que ça vous a plu.
> 
> Pas de chapitre mardi prochain, je publierai le chapitre 8 dans 2 semaines à mon retour de vacances.
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Lyla0ï


	8. Premier jour

Kili, nu sous une cascade se nettoyait du sang des gobelins qu'il avait tué quelques heures auparavant en laissant échapper quelques larmes.

Dwalin et lui étaient partis la veille au petit matin à la tête d'une trentaine de soldat pour vérifier les dires de marchands. Celui-ci avait prétendu la région plus sure, envahie par des créatures de la nuit. Ils s'étaient donc rendus dans des plaines bordant une petite colline où trois mines avaient été creusées pour extraire des pierres qui étaient ici d'une grande qualité. En arrivant à la nuit tombée devant les mines, ils découvrirent que leurs entrées étaient gardées par un petit groupe de gobelins. Les nains avaient chargé, profitant de l'effet de surprise et exterminé les gobelins. Mais, jusqu'au petit matin, d'autres de ces créatures sortirent sans discontinuer pour remplacer celles qui étaient tombées. Le combat avait duré jusqu'à l'aube et avait été interrompu par les premiers rayons du soleil. Les gobelins restèrent bien à l'abri dans l'ombre des tunnels et les nains purent enfin prendre un peu de repos.

Kili considérait, vu leur état de fatigue, que c'était un miracle qu'il n'y ait aucune perte à déplorer. Avec l'aide et les précieux conseils de Dwalin, il organisa la mise en place de tours de garde, du camp, des tours de repos et rédigea un premier rapport à Thorin. Tous deux étaient d'accord pour dire qu'il était dangereux d'entrer dans les mines et voulaient savoir s'ils devaient attendre des renforts ou rentrer pour élaborer une stratégie d'attaque avec le roi.

Une fois la réunion terminée et le messager parti, tous deux se permirent un peu de repos. Le camp était installé et chacun était à son poste ou en repos. Les éclaireurs avaient repéré et sécurisé une petite cascade dans laquelle beaucoup des soldats avaient pu se rincer. Une fois seul sous l'eau, Kili sentit toutes ses peurs et tous ses doutes l'envahir. Il se savait bon au combat mais il avait toujours laissé Thorin, Dwalin ou Fili diriger. Il se sentait comme un usurpateur, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre les commandes en ce jour. Lui était doué pour désobéir, et là il se retrouvait à endosser un rôle qu'il avait toujours considéré comme étant celui de Fili.

Il fut envahi par un immense sentiment de solitude et une peur intense de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il ne s'éternisa pas sous l'eau. Il se sécha rapidement avec ce qu'il pouvait et passa son pantalon uniquement. Alors qu'il allait repartir torse nu, un nain débarqua à ses côtés et le reluqua de haut en bas sans aucune gêne.

\- Et bien mon prince, vous êtes à croquer ainsi.

\- T'es pas mal non plus. Rétorqua Kili. Le nain était roux, les cheveux en brosse, une barbe assez courte mais très fournie. Il était un petit peu plus grand que lui et beaucoup plus costaud. Large d'épaule, la musculature développée, des fesses qui donnaient envie… Oui, ce nain était vraiment à son goût. Quel est ton nom ?

\- Bromos.

Le dénommé lui fit un clin d'œil et commença à se déshabiller en lui tournant le dos. Kili le regarda se déshabiller avec plaisir mais ne fit pas un geste vers lui, il n'avait malheureusement pas le temps ni l'énergie pour ça maintenant. Mais ce n'était que partie remise, l'instinct de chasseur du prince s'était réveillé, il venait de se délecter d'une vue qu'il avait très envie de toucher. Il était persuadé qu'il n'aurait pas besoin de traquer sa proie, celle-ci reviendrait d'elle-même vers lui. C'est le cœur un peu moins seul qu'il rentra au camp et s'y endormit.

Une heure avant que la nuit ne tombe, Kili et Dwalin préparèrent la bataille à venir. Ils convoquèrent les trois capitaines d'unités qui les accompagnaient afin de réorganiser leurs forces.

C'est avec un sourire non dissimulé que le prince regarda s'installer Bromos à ses côtés. Le capitaine lui rendit son sourire puis tous deux se concentrèrent. Kili proposa une stratégie de bataille que Dwalin compléta. Les capitaines la validèrent et tous allèrent s'installer.

Peu de temps avant que les derniers rayons du soleil ne disparaissent, les nains étaient prêts. Trois soldats se tenaient aux côtés de leur prince, sur des rochers un peu en retrait pour protéger au maximum leurs hommes par leurs flèches. Les autres, menés par Dwalin et les capitaines attendaient les gobelins devant les mines, armes au poing.

Le regard de Kili dérivait régulièrement vers Bromos mais le brun dû se concentrer dès que les dernières lumières disparurent. Il avait beau être le meilleur archer de l'armée des nains d'Erebor, il n'avait pas les yeux perçants des elfes. S'il ne voulait pas blesser un des siens, il devait garder son esprit et ses yeux sur leurs ennemis.

Il y eu quelques minutes d'un silence pesant durant lequel la tension des guerriers devint palpable. D'un coup, une nuée de gobelins dégueula des bouches des mines. Kili et les trois autres archers décochèrent flèches sur flèches pour ralentir au maximum le flot d'ennemis mais ils ne pouvaient pas en tirer suffisamment pour empêcher les gobelins d'attaquer leurs soldats. Le combat s'engagea rapidement dans la prairie et Kili pria Mahal de ne pas avoir de morts à déplorer au petit jour, puis il fit le vide dans sa tête et recommença à tirer. Les archers ne prient aucun repos jusqu'à avoir épuisé leur réserve de flèches. Quand ce fut le cas, le combat durait déjà depuis un long moment. Ils rangèrent leurs arcs, dégainèrent leurs armes, épées ou haches, et se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la bataille.

* * *

Fili tournait en rond dans ses appartements. Il n'avait passé qu'une heure ou deux supplémentaires à l'infirmerie après son réveil. Et Bilbon n'était pas encore réapparut depuis qu'il avait laissé sa place au médecin. Si Fili avait été soulagé d'être un peu seul pou remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, il aurait tout de même été ravi de le voir le rejoindre. Il ne savait pas quel sentiment de l'angoisse ou de la joie prenait le dessus à l'idée d'avoir une relation avec le hobbit, que son fantasme devienne réalité.

Fili ignorait où était le hobbit, que celui-ci s'était longuement entretenu avec le médecin et Thorin à son propos. En effet, lorsqu'il avait dit au médecin vouloir aider Fili à aller mieux, celui-ci avait refusé de parler de l'état de santé du prince sans l'accord du roi. Une fois dans le bureau de Thorin, Bilbon avait expliqué la situation : que Fili avait des sentiments pour lui mais refusait l'idée d'une relation entre eux à cause de ce qu'il avait l'impression d'être devenu.

« Et vous maître cambrioleur, avez-vous des sentiments pour mon neveux ? »

« Aujourd'hui je l'apprécie énormément et je le trouve très attirant » avait répondu Bilbon en rougissant. « Mais je ne peux pas encore parler de sentiments amoureux. Ils pourraient cependant se développer. En tous cas, je pense que nous mettre en couple pourrait l'aider. ».

Thorin avait demandé à Bilbon de sortir pour qu'il s'entretienne seul à seul avec le médecin. Celui-ci l'invita à retourner dans le bureau lorsqu'il en sorti.

« Je pense que votre idée est bonne. Fili s'est convaincu que la bataille l'a transformé en monstre et rejette toutes les personnes qui lui témoignaient de l'affection avant, plus ou moins volontairement. Le médecin va vous confier une crème qu'il a toujours refusé de s'appliquer mais qui permettrait enfin à ses blessures de cicatriser. «

Thorin sembla prit d'un doute un instant, il souffla avant de poursuivre. « J'espère juste que vous ne lui briserez pas le cœur. »

Les deux hommes se quittèrent sur des paroles plus légères. Bilbon alla toquer à la porte de Fili et fut assez rapidement invité à entrer.

« Thorin passera te voir plus tard. En l'attendant, que dirais-tu de manger ? »

L'entrain de Bilbon mit un peu de baume au cœur au nain qui le guida jusqu'au coin cuisine.

« On pourrait aller manger chez Bombur... »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de manger avec d'autres. » le coupa vivement Fili.

« Comme tu veux » répondit Bilbon tout en se promettant qu'il finirait par réussir à l'emmener manger à l'extérieur. Il ouvrit les placards qui _ d'un point de vue de hobbit _ n'étaient pas bien pleins. Il parvint tout de même à trouver de quoi cuisiner pour deux.

« Dis-moi ce que tu peux manger ou non. »

Fili commença la longue liste de ses déboires alimentaires, tout en perdant son regard sur la chute de reins de Bilbon, dos à lui pour pouvoir cuisiner. Le repas se poursuivit par des précisions que Bilbon souhaitait connaître sur le même thème. Fili se sentait rassuré de parler de ce sujet qui lui semblait sans danger. Thorin les rejoignit alors qu'ils finissaient de manger. Ils échangèrent quelques mots tous les trois avant que Bilbon ne s'excuse et sorte. Il parti voir Bombur pour trouver de quoi remplir le garde manger du blond.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà pour aujourd'hui !
> 
> Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?
> 
> Une première impression sur Bromos ? Et sur les anvancées netre Bilbon et Fili ?
> 
> A bientôt


	9. J'ai échoué

Fili regardait son oncle s'asseoir en face de lui avec appréhension. Tout dans l'attitude du souverain annonçait une conversation qui n'allait pas lui plaire.

« Est-ce que tu sais Fili que je tiens à ton frère et à toi plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autres ? »

Le blond regarda Thorin avec stupeur. Bien sûr qu'il le savait mais ces derniers temps il avait tendance à oublier que quelqu'un pouvait tenir à lui.

« Je ne veux que ton bien, continua Thorin. C'est pourquoi j'ai estimé que tu avais encore besoin de prendre soin de toi, aussi bien physiquement que psychologiquement, avant de pouvoir reprendre la tête de nos armées. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai confié, de manière temporaire ce poste à Kili. Il est parti ce matin en mission de reconnaissance avec Dwalin et une partie de nos troupes. »

« Est-ce dû à ce qu'il s'est passé lors mon dernier entraînement avec lui ? »

La voix de Fili était blanche, il n'intégrait pas la totalité de ce que son oncle lui disait. Tout ce qu'il comprenait était que Thorin avait fini par voir ce que lui-même pensait : il était devenu indigne d'être un prince d'Erebor.

« Non, ma décision était prise avant. Mais Fili, ajouta-t-il en attrapant sa main pour essayer de garder son attention, ce n'est pas un choix définitif. Accepte de te soigner, accepte l'aide des autres, accepte la possibilité d'aller mieux. Quand ce sera le cas, tu pourras si tu le souhaites reprendre ce rôle. »

Mais la raison de Fili était partie. Tout ce qu'il voyait était que son oncle avait finalement baissé les bras avec lui.

« Je t'attends tout de même au conseil après-demain. »

Fili acquiesça, ayant mémorisé dans un coin de son esprit l'information. Le roi le regarda tristement. Avec un soupire il se leva et sortit.

Perdu dans ses pensées sombres il fallu de longs instants à Fili pour se rendre compte qu'il était seul. Il se rendit à son bureau où il se saisit d'une main distraite du poignard que lui avait offert sa mère lorsqu'il était enfant et alla se poster devant la seule fenêtre de la pièce. Les appartement royaux faisaient parti des rares à avoir une ouverture sur l'extérieur. Son regard se perdit alors dans le noir nocturne et les minuscules étincelles. Machinalement, comme tant de fois auparavant, il se demanda pourquoi il n'était pas mort ce jour-là, ses mains avaient sorti le poignard de sa garde et posé la lame sur son poignet.

Plus le temps passait, plus il appuyait mais pas suffisamment pour sectionner les veines. Comme à chaque fois, il se sentait lâche de ne pas parvenir à couper son bras d'un geste franc. Mais cette fois, il ne recula pas le poignard, il continua d'appuyer en regardant la nuit. Il sentait à peine la lame s'enfoncer dans sa peau ni les premières gouttes de sang s'échapper. Son esprit était à nouveau là-bas, là où sa vie aurait dû finir.

Il n'entendit pas Bilbon entrer dans l'appartement et déposer ses paquets sur la table en l'appelant. Devant son absence de réponse le hobbit se rendit à ses côtés en lui parlant. Ce n'est que lorsque Fili sentit qu'on lui retirait avec douceur le poignard des mains qu'il se reconnecta à la réalité et commença à entendre les paroles de Bilbon.

« Déjà passé une nuit à l'infirmerie, c'est suffisant. Il va falloir arrêter de vouloir faire ça Fili, je n'ai pas l'intention de cacher de toi toutes les lames d'Erebor. Aller, viens par là ». Conclu Bilbon en prenant la main non blessée pour le faire asseoir sur une chaise. Puis il alla récupérer de quoi faire un bandage.

« J'ai échoué » Chuchota Fili.

« Echoué à quoi ? »

« A mourir, à vivre, à être un prince d'Erebor, je ne devrais plus être là mais là-dessus aussi j'échoue. »

« Fili, tu as réussi à sauver Erebor et à y survivre, ne t'auto-flagelle pas comme ça. Personne ne pense que tu ne mérites pas d'être un prince d'Erebor et surtout pas Thorin. »

Bilbon se rendait bien compte que ses mots sonnaient creux chez Fili mais il ne perdit pas pour autant son dynamisme et se décida à changer ses plans de départ.

« Aller maintenant que tu ne risque plus de tacher le sol, prends quelques paquets et aides-moi à les amener chez moi. »

Fili s'exécuta comme un robot, n'écoutant pas vraiment les bavardages du hobbit. Son attention se refocalisa sur son environnement quand ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Bilbon. Les paquets étaient restés dans le salon.

« Déshabilles-toi et allonges-toi sur le ventre s'il te plaît, je reviens. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu as besoin de te détendre et de dormir. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai dit que j'attendrais que tu me fasses comprendre que tu es prêt pour entamer une relation avec toi et je le ferai. Tout ce que je te demande pour l'instant est de me laisser faire. »

Fili hésita un instant ? Il n'aimait pas ça, il avait l'impression que Bilbon agissait par pitié et ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas. Mais en même temps, il était toujours un peu dans le brouillard des heures précédentes et une petite part de lui se réjouissait des attentions de Bilbon. Après quelques secondes, Fili acquiesça et le hobbit sortit remplir son garde mangé de ses achats et surtout pour lui laisser l'intimité de se déshabiller sans montrer ses cicatrices. Bilbon même s'il l'avait peu montré, était très préoccupé par la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il prenait seulement maintenant pleinement conscience de la situation de Fili et ce dans quoi il s'était engagé. Tout ça pourrait très facilement le dépasser mais il ne reviendrait pour rien au monde sur sa décision.

Il revint rapidement dans la chambre et déglutit difficilement devant la scène. Fili avait repoussé les draps et s'était allongé sur son lit seulement vêtu d'un sous-vêtement qui moulait ses fesses à la perfection. Le regard de Bilbon se détacha très difficilement du magnifique fessier pour remonter le long du dos musclé jusqu'au visage dont il voyait le côté sans cicatrices. Le regard bleu de Fili le fixait.

« Qu'est-ce ? » Demanda le nain, très tendu, en désignant le flacon que Bilbon tenait.

« Une huile pour décontracter les muscles, je pense que ça te fera du bien »

Il soupira en avisant le regard suspicieux posé sur lui. Mais quels moyens les médecins avait-ils bien pu utiliser pour le forcer à prendre leurs drogues ? Se demanda Bilbon, attristé de voir le prince autant sur la défensive.

« Fili, jamais je ne te mettrai une crème ou une huile médicinale sans ton accord. Si tu préfères, je ne m'en sers pas. »

Bilbon vit à nouveau le conflit intérieur de Fili avant que celui-ci ne finisse par accepter l'huile. Il se retint d'exprimer son soulagement et alla s'installer à côté du blond. Il fit couler l'huile dans sa main, la réchauffa puis commença à masser le dos, cherchant à libérer les muscles tendus.

Fili se tendit aux premiers contacts à cause de cette proximité qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis de longs mois, il dû se faire violence pour accepter ce toucher. Mais il finit par ressentir un certain confort sous les attentions de son cambrioleur. Celui-ci se mit à chantonner une ballade hobbit qui balayèrent les dernières réticences de Fili. Le nain se mit finalement à apprécier ce moment avec celui dont il était tombé amoureux et laissa cet instant doux et chaleureux l'envahir.

Bilbon avait bien vu l'effet que sa chanson avait eu sur Fili et ne cessa de la reprendre. Quand il eut finit son massage, il s'assit aux côtés du nain et lui massa le crâne en douceur d'une main pendant que l'autre flattait la peau du dos du bout des doigts. Les yeux du blond s'étaient fermés, sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Bilbon n'arrêta son traitement qu'une fois sûr que son prince dormait profondément.

Il alla se laver rapidement, soulagea l'érection qui avait prit vie pendant qu'il massait le bond puis se coucha à ses côtés. Avant de souffler les bougies, il regarda Fili, si paisible dans son sommeil et se dit qu'il ne lui faudrait pas beaucoup plus pour tomber amoureux.


	10. Chapitre 10 : détends-toi et apprécie

Bilbon se sentait comme dans un cocon, une douce chaleur l'entourait ainsi qu'un sentiment de bien-être et de sécurité. Il essaya de se fondre encore plus contre la source de chaleur et se rendormit avec bonheur.

Son second réveil fut moins agréable. Il sentit la source de chaleur bouger dans son dos et s'écarter très brusquement. Enfin Bilbon réalisa que Fili avait dû le prendre dans ses bras durant leur sommeil et être surpris de leur position à son réveil. Bilbon prit sur lui pour se réveiller totalement, ouvrir les yeux et se tourner vers le blond malgré qu'il ne soit pas du matin.

Fili avait ressenti un bien-être qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis très longtemps. Il avait eut l'impression que la reconquête d'Erebor, la bataille, ses blessures et l'année écoulée n'étaient qu'un horrible cauchemar. Mais son côté gauche le rappela douloureusement à l'ordre lorsqu'il voulu se rapprocher de la source de chaleur. Certes il n'avait jamais été si détendu depuis la bataille mais la remise en route de son corps n'en était que plus douloureuse, et le contraste saisissant ! Avec la douleur, la réalité lui revint de plein fouet : il avait été blessé, il était devenu ce monstre haïssable et il tenait Bilbon dans ses bras… Il tenait Bilbon dans ses bras ! Fili s'éloigna brusquement du hobbit, ignorant son corps et son cœur qui souffraient de sa réaction. Son esprit pensa immédiatement que Bilbon serait horrifié d'avoir ainsi été contre lui et ne pouvait que le repousser. Fili ne parvenait toujours pas à comprendre ni à accepter que Bilbon puisse imaginer avoir une relation avec lui. Il fut coupé dans son apitoiement sur lui-même par l'objet de ses pensées qui se tournait vers lui.

« Pourquoi t'être éloigné comme ça ? Tu n 'étais pas bien contre moi ? »

« Si ! « Réagit Fili vivement et honnêtement. « Mais je ne voulais pas t'imposer ça »

« Oh, tais-toi ! » Le coupa Bilbon définitivement moins patient et moins diplomate au réveil. « Je t'ai dit hier que j'étais prêt à débuter une relation avec toi et je le pensais. Arrêtes de penser que tu me dégoûte ce n'est absolument pas le cas. »

Fili l'écouta, ne sachant que lui répondre, il voulait le croire, vraiment, mais n'y parvenait pas. Bilbon s'en rendit compte. Il poussa le blond sur le dos, écarta son bras pour aller poser sa tête dans le creux de son épaule faisant se crisper Fili.

« Crois-moi Fili, moi je trouve ça agréable d'être contre toi et dans tes bras. Pas toi ? »

Fili prit le temps de réfléchir avant de répondre. Il était vrai que Fili souhaitait ça depuis longtemps et qu'une douce chaleur se répandait en lui.

« Si... »

« Alors détends-toi et apprécie. »

Fili se força à arrêter de réfléchir, à faire taire la voix qui lui disait que ça ne pouvait pas être vrai. Avec un peu de concentration il finit par ne ressentir que la peau de Bilbon _ qui n'était vêtu que d'un sous-vêtement _ contre lui et par apprécier ce contact. Tous deux passèrent presque une heure ainsi dans les bras l'un de l'autre, goûtant l'instant.

Puis ils s'était levés tranquillement. Bilbon avait insisté pour que Fili l'aide à cuisiner un repas équilibré et adapté à ses problèmes digestifs. Le hobbit voulait que Fili mange convenablement, il avait remarqué _ et le médecin le lui avait confirmé _ que le blond avait perdu du poids depuis la bataille, tellement que sa belle musculature commençait à s'effacer. Il avait ensuite convaincu Fili de l'aider à se perfectionner dans le maniement de l'épée et ils s'étaient rendus à la salle d'entraînement.

A son grand soulagement, l'après-midi se déroula comme il l'avait escompté. Fili n'avait pas douté de lui-même à un seul instant, étant un professeur patient et d'humeur constante. Il ne pouvait pas dire que Fili avait été joyeux ou de bonne humeur mais au moins il n'avait pas été pris d'accès de colère ou de dépression.

Le soir ils avaient à nouveau cuisiné ensemble et Bilbon n'avait, pour finir, pas laissé le choix à Fili en se lovant contre lui quand ils se couchèrent.

Au matin, Fili se glissa hors des bras de son hobbit avec regrets. Il devait aller au conseil et tous ses démons le rattrapèrent alors qu'il se préparait, cachant ce qu'il était devenu avec honte et espérant ne pas montrer davantage son incapacité à être le premier héritier.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la silhouette endormie qui durant une journée lui avait permis de reprendre sa respiration avant de partir affronter le conseil.

En entrant dans la salle du conseil, il aperçut le regard sévère mais satisfait de Thorin, celui chaleureux et conciliant de Balin mais surtout ceux dégoûtés et méprisants des vieux conseillés.

« Bien, nous pouvons commencer. Nous n'allons pas suivre l'ordre du jour prévu, nous devons parler en urgence de la situation dans les mines d'Usfath. Un messager est arrivé, les gobelins tiennent les mines. Une bataille a eu lieu à l'arrivée de nos troupes. S'ils n'ont eu aucun mort à déplorer lors de cette première bataille, Kili et Dwalin craignent que les gobelins ne profitent de la journée pour s'organiser. Une seconde bataille a dû avoir lieu cette nuit. Nous devons décider entre leur envoyer des renforts ou les rapatrier. Vos avis ? » Thorin avait exposé la situation d'un ton concerné et fixait maintenant Fili avec intérêt.

« A-t-on besoin de ces mines ? » demanda-t-il alors, s'attirant les foudres des vieillards.

« Elles sont à nous ! »

« On ne peut pas laisser nos ennemis s'y installer ! »

« Valent-elles plus que la vie de vos hommes ? Êtes-vous prêts à les sacrifier ? Ou à sacrifier Kili ? » Ragea Fili en haussant le ton pour passer au dessus de leurs voix.

« Vous, vous avez laissé votre frère y aller à votre place ! »

« Ce n'était pas ma décision ! »

« Thorin a prit cette décision car vous n'étiez pas à la hauteur ! »

« Taisez-vous ! » Tonna la voix froide et grave, remplie d'une colère contenue, de Thorin. « j'interdis à qui que se soit de parler en mon nom, vous, vous sortez ! Maintenant », ajouta-t-il une fois le vieillard sorti, « Est-ce que quelqu'un peut répondre de manière constructive à la question de Fili ? »

« Les pierres y sont d'une grande qualité, répondit Balin. Nous n'en avons pas besoin, notre richesse est suffisante mais elles sont seulement à une journée de poney d'Erebor, une colonie de gobelins aussi près pourrait être dangereuse pour le royaume.

Les débats s'enlisèrent sur la nécessité d'envoyer des renforts. Fili ne les écouta que d'une oreille distraite. Il était persuadé de ne pas être, effectivement, à la hauteur de son titre mais trouvait aussi que tous ces vieux aristocrates ne pensaient qu'à leurs fesses et non au attira à lui la carte de la région qui était au milieu de la table et l'étudia avec attention.

« Thorin, cette zone est à la même distance d'Erebor que de Vertbois. On pourrait s'allier avec les elfes pour attaquer, leurs archers pourraient être d'une grande aide. » Finit par intervenir Fili, mettant temporairement fin au débat futile qui durait depuis près d'une heure.

« Aurais-tu peur d'y aller petit prince ? » Le railla un conseiller, atteignant son but sans le savoir : blesser Fili dans son amour propre.

« Ca suffit ! Sortez tous, je vais prendre ma décision sans vous puisque vous n'êtes pas capables d'avoir une discussion construite ! Dehors ! Hurla Thorin avant de se radoucir. Sauf Fili et Balin... »


	11. Je ne partage pas

La deuxième nuit de bataille s'était achevée depuis presque une heure. Les nains avaient perdu cinq hommes sur la petite trentaine qu'ils étaient et ils avaient une dizaine de blessés.

Kili faisait le tour des blessés, lui-même avait une légère blessure au bras mais rien de grave. La plupart de ses soldats n'avaient que des égratignures à l'exception de trois dans des états plus ou moins critiques. Un s'était fait mangé la main, le deuxième avait les tripes à l'air _ Kili se demandait combien de temps il pourrait survivre et s'il ne serait pas mieux d'achever ses souffrances _ et Bromos dont la jambe avait été transpercée d'une lance.

« Mon prince ! Heureux de voir que vous allez bien ! » Lança-t-il gaiement en apercevant Kili. D'un regard très peu discret, il se permit d'apprécier la vue des vêtements du prince le collant et le moulant tellement ils étaient chargés de sang de gobelins.

« J'aurais aimé pouvoir en dire autant… » répondit tristement Kili dont le cœur s'était serré en voyant la blessure.

« Ce n'est rien mais ces types refusent que j'aille seul me laver. Il paraît que je dois au maximum éviter d'utiliser ma jambe. »

« Je peux te servir de béquille dans ce cas », conclu Kili d'un ton joueur en venant le saisir par la taille. Bromos posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et tous deux partirent pour la cascade.

Une fois arrivés, Kili aida Bromos à s'asseoir sur une pierre et tous deux se déshabillèrent, jetant les vêtements sous l'eau qui se tinta rapidement de rouge. Mais aucun d'eux ni porta attention. Le brun sentait et se régalait du regard du capitaine sur son corps et lui rendit avec plaisir. Il détailla le torse carré recouvert d'une toison rousse, les hanches larges, le sexe épais à moitié érigé et les jambes fortes. Bomos était définitivement un nain à son goût : massif, musculeux et fort à n'en point douter.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois, mon prince ? »

« Je crois pouvoir dire que la réciproque est vraie, non ? »

Ils se sourient de manière lubrique. Kili alla l'aider à se relever et tous deux allèrent sous l'eau. La tension entre eux était palpable. Alors que Kili allait l'embrasser, Bromos se saisit avec force d'une des fesses du brun _ l'excitant davantage _ et l'éloigna de lui.

« Je te préviens mon prince, je ne partage pas. »

« C'est à dire ? »

« Que je ne veux pas être un de tes coups d'un soir. S'il se passe quelque chose entre nous ce ne sera pas que pour une fois et il n'y aura personne d'autre. »

Kili n'hésita pas longtemps, il voulait quelqu'un sur qui il pourrait se reposer, quelqu'un qui ne ferait pas ça pour son statut de prince et il avait l'impression que son futur amant pouvait être ce quelqu'un.

« Envoie-moi au septième ciel et je suis tout à toi. »

Un grognement rauque lui répondit alors que Bromos, tenant toujours sa fesse, l'attira à lui pour un baiser sulfureux. Dans le même temps, impatients, ses doigts se décalèrent légèrement et commencèrent à le doigter. Kili se laissa faire avec délice, appréciant la prise d'initiative que ses amants n'avaient que trop rarement. Très rapidement plusieurs doigts malmenaient son intimité et stimulaient sa prostate. Kili avait voulu se saisir de leurs érections mais sa main s'était faite repoussée. Il se contentait donc d'apprécier et de gémir de plaisir.

Rapidement Bromos le retourna et le pencha en avant, le forçant à s'appuyer sur la roche face à lui. Kili gémit bruyamment quand son capitaine se saisit de ses fesses et les écarta vivement pour rapidement s'enfoncer en lui jusqu'à la garde. Le roux débuta immédiatement des coups de bassin brutaux et profonds faisant crier Kili. Pour la première fois, Kili appréciait d'être totalement soumis à quelqu'un. Bromos malmenait sa prostate à chaque mouvement, lui faisant voir les étoiles à chaque coup, l'amenant de plus en plus vers une délivrance qui le saisit sans qu'il n'ait eu besoin de toucher son érection. Bromos le rejoignit rapidement dans un râle et tous deux se laissèrent glisser au sol, à moitié dans l'eau. Bromos attira Kili dans une étreinte agréable que le prince apprécia le temps de retrouver ses esprits.

« Il faut retourner au campement. » Dit en se relevant et en tendant une main à son amant pour l'aider à se relever.

Bromos la saisit mais Kili fut surpris que le roux se relève aisément sans vraiment solliciter son aide. Une fois debout, il tira sur la main du brun pour l'attirer à lui et lui ravir un baiser exigeant.

« N'oublie pas ta promesse », chuchota Bromos d'un ton menaçant après l'avoir relâché

« Absolument pas mais souviens-toi de qui je suis. J'ai des obligations à tenir. »

« Mais bien entendu mon prince. »

Kili se fit la réflexion qu'il venait de s'engager avec un compagnon bien possessif mais un nouveau baiser autoritaire de son amant coupa court à toutes pensées cohérentes et le laissa pantelant. Perdu dans une torpeur agréable Kili se rhabilla machinalement et reprit le chemin du campement en aidant Bromos à avancer alors que celui-ci en profitait pour le tripoter sans retenue. Il cessa cependant tout geste intime dès qu'ils furent à vue d'autres nains. Kili eut à peine le temps d'entrer dans le camps que Dwalin l'accosta.

« Vas-y, ne t'en fais pas je garde un œil sur toi. » Chuchota Bromos à l'oreille de Kili en faisant signe à un soldat pour qu'il vienne l'aider.

Kili suivit Bromos du regard mais il dû redescendre très vite de son nuage et se concentrer sur Dwaliln.

« Il y a peu de chance que le messager revienne avant la nuit, nous devons nous préparer. »

« Si nous nous organisons comme hier, il y a peu de chances pour que nous passions la nuit. » Répondit Kili pensivement. Dwalin et lui marchèrent en réfléchissant pour aller s'installer un peu à l'écart. Malgré cela, Kili sentait le regard de Bromos sur lui et se retenait de se retourner.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais je trouve qu'il a quelque chose de dérangeant, tu devrais te méfier de lui. »

« Tu t'inquiète pour rien Dwalin, il ne me fait que du bien. Il a juste l'air d'être un peu possessif. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et tous deux repartirent dans leurs pensées. Le regard perdu dans les flammes d'un feu de camp, Kili réfléchissait à la manière de minimiser les pertes.

« Il faut les empêcher de sortir... »

« Oui... »

« Des feux ! »

« Ca risque de ne pas tenir toute la nuit. »

« Toute heure gagnée est bonne à prendre, non ? »

« Je n'ai pas d'autre idée de toutes façons. Je vais rassembler les capitaines. Tu leur donnera les consignes ? »

Sur ce, Dwalin s'éloigna de lui. Kili se permit enfin de tourner la tête vers son amant et constata que celui-ci le dévorait littéralement du regard. Il senti une forte chaleur l'envahir ainsi qu'un début d'excitation mais il se renconcentra, il avait une bataille à préparer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre ?
> 
> Je repart en vacances la semaine prochaine (et oui, je profite des ponts pour bouger), donc je vais essayer de vous mettre le prochain chapitre avant de partir jeudi pour compenser.
> 
> Dans le prochain chapitre, on retourne à Erebor pour retrouver Fili et Bilbon.
> 
> A très bientôt
> 
> Lyla0ï


	12. T'aider à sourire

« Fili, reste s'il te plaît. » Demanda Thorin alors que Balin sortait transmettre les ordres et donner les informations nécessaires au messager. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Bien »

« Et ta journée avec Bilbon ? »

« Très agréable… As-tu chargé Bilbon de s'occuper de moi ? » Demanda Fili, craignant la réponse. Il aimait le temps qu'il passait avec le hobbit mais n'arrivait pas à croire que c'était vrai.

Thorin prit le temps d'accrocher son regard avant de répondre.

« Non, Bilbon est venu me voir en me disant qu'il t'apprécie et qu'il souhaite t'aider à sourire à nouveau. Je pense que tu peux te fier à ce qu'il te dit, c'est quelqu'un d'honnête. »

Le cœur de Fili se réchauffa à ces mots.

« Fili, comme tu l'as vu, certains de nos conseillers outrepassent leurs fonctions. Par les propos qu'ils te tiennent, par exemple. En tant que mon premier héritier, je voudrais que tu me propose un remaniement du conseil. Retire qui tu veux, ajoute qui tu veux mais il faudra que tu justifie tes choix auprès de moi avant qu'ils ne soient actés. »

« Très bien mon oncle, je le ferai. »

« Si besoin, tu assureras la régence pendant mon absence, Balin pourra te conseiller si tu le souhaites. »

Fili acquiesça et Thorin lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Le blond quitta le bureau sans vraiment savoir où il en était. Il se rendit dans les appartements de Bilbon sans y réfléchir. Il fut ravi d'y trouver son cambrioleur en pleine cuisine. Il alla l'aider alors que l'esquisse d'un sourire fit une brève apparition sur ses lèvres. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient Bilbon voulut savoir comment c'était passé le conseil. Pendant que Fili le lui racontait, il fut traversé par plusieurs sentiments : d'abord la peur qu'il n'arrive quelque chose à Kili et Dwalin, puis de la colère envers ce conseiller qui avait remis en question le titre de Fili alors que celui-ci doutait déjà énormément de lui… et enfin du soulagement que Thorin ait chargé le prince d'une mission et assuré sa confiance en le déclarant régent. Quand ils eurent fini de manger, Bilbon savait par où il voulait commencer pour aider Fili. Il se planta devant lui et s'activa à lui retirer sa veste à capuche.

« Que fais-tu ? » Demanda Fili, prit de panique, attrapant les petites mains dans les siennes pour les immobiliser.

Déstabilisé, Bilbon tomba à moitié sur lui et ne put que s'installer sur les genoux du prince.

« Fili, je t'ai vu hier sans et je préfère te voir à visage découvert. »

« Comment le peux-tu ? Je suis un monstre. »

« Non, tu es un beau prince nain qui porte sur lui les marques de son courage et de sa bravoure. Les marques de tes sacrifices et de tes combats sont peut être visibles sur ta peau mais tu devrais en être fier… surtout qu'elles ne retirent rien à ton charme. »

Bilbon avait chuchoté ses mots, rapprochant inconsciemment leurs visages qui n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Il avait très envie que Fili l'embrasse et voyait que celui-ci hésitait à le faire. La tension entre eux était palpable.

« Tu ne joues pas avec moi ? Tu penses tes mots ? »

« Je pense tous mes mots. Et j'étais aussi sincère avant-hier quand je te disais que je voulais essayer d'avoir une relation amoureuse avec toi. »

Fili céda. Il céda à ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis plus d'un an, à ce qu'il avait peur de faire ces derniers jours. Il lâcha les mains de Bilbon et posa les siennes dans le dos du hobbit pour le rapprocher de lui en même temps qu'il capturait ses lèvres. Ce ne fut tout d'abord qu'une caresse qui leur envoya des papillons dans le ventre à tous les deux. Puis Fili laissa sa passion et son amour s'exprimer. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de son amour qui les entre-ouvrit et partit explorer sa bouche, danser avec sa consœur. Ils se séparèrent pantelants et pour Bilbon, excité. Leurs fronts posés l'un contre l'autre, ils profitaient du sentiment de velours dans lequel ils avaient plongé.

« Laisses-moi te retirer quelques vêtements, je préfères quand tu ne te caches pas. »

Fili hésita, la honte de ses cicatrices revenant en force mais il se répéta tel un mantra que Bilbon l'avait déjà vu quasiment nu et qu'il ne le considérait pas comme un monstre. Malgré sa peur de voir Bilbon le fuir, il se fit violence et acquiesça.

Avec douceur, conscient des difficultés de son prince, Bilbon dénoua la veste et la fit glisser le long des épaules musclées. Il quémanda un nouveau baiser que Fili lui donna avec plaisir _ se détendant quelques peu à ce contact _ puis il s'attaqua aux écharpes. Une fois qu'il ne resta plus que la chemise de lin, Bilbon embrassa chaque parcelle de peau accessible ainsi que chaque cicatrice avant de caler sa tête dans le cou du blond pour une étreinte agréable.

Aucun d'eux ne pu dire combien de temps ils passèrent ainsi, profitant simplement de la chaleur de l'autre.

Fili avait bien sentit l'érection de Bilbon (qui se calmait progressivement) et acceptait, non sans difficultés, qu'il était désiré. Son esprit se vidait, ne laissant place qu'à de la sérénité. Malheureusement, cet instant se termina brusquement par le fracas de sabots quittant Erebor. La colère et le honte envahirent si brusquement le prince que Bilbon ne put louper sa soudaine tension.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Thorin refuse que je parte combattre alors que Kili n'aurait pas dû avoir à y aller, c'était ma charge. Il trouve que je suis trop faible... »

« Stop ! Je veux bien comprendre que tu sois frustré par la situation mais si j'ai bien compris les propos du médecin, ce n'est pas un problème de faiblesse. Seulement le risque que tes cicatrices se déchirent durant un combat est bien trop important… comme durant l'entraînement avec Kili. »

« Un prince nain qui ne peut pas combattre, ne sert à rien. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi refuser la crème des elfes ? »

« Elle épaissit les cicatrices. Ça finirait de me transformer en monstre. »

« Arrêtes de te voir comme un monstre ! Arrêtes d'avoir honte ! Tu veux avoir le respect de ces vieux croûtons de conseillers ? Tu veux qu'ils voient en toi leur futur roi ? Alors cesse de te cacher ! Aies confiance en toi et montre leur ! Oui tu as été marqué par la bataille mais tu y étais contrairement à eux. Sois fier d'avoir participé à la reconquête d'Erebor. Montre leur que si quelqu'un doit avoir honte, c'est eux, ils ne se sont pas battus pour en arriver là ! Prouve leur que tu seras un roi fort. »

Fili cherchait ses mots pour répondre à Bilbon mais il était fortement ébranlé par ces paroles qu'il savait vraies. Cependant il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à mettre cette crème qui le figerait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Une nouvelle vague de colère l'envahi face à cette situation qu'il ne parvenait pas à gérer. Bilbon la lut dans son regard et comprit pourquoi Kili avait pu se sentir blessé lorsqu'il se trouvait en face. Il sut que la colère de Fili était tournée contre lui-même en sentant les mains du blond toujours posées dans son dos. Si le blond en avait voulu à Bilbon il aurait retiré ses mains ou les auraient crispées.

« Allons à la salle d'entraînement, ça te fera du bien de te défouler. »

Fili acquiesça et tous deux allèrent passer des vêtements plus adéquats. Lorsque Fili voulu remettre ses écharpes pour se cacher, Bilbon l'arrêta.

« Je ne peux pas sortir comme ça. »

« Si tu peux, essaye. » Bilbon l'embrassa avec douceur pour lui donner du courage. « Sois fier des combats que tu as mené. »

Une nouvelle vague de colère déferla en Fili mais alors qu'il allait exploser, Bilbon l'embrassa à nouveau mais cette fois avec passion. Les mains de Fili se crispèrent sur la chemise de son hobbit et sa colère se mua en une fièvre dévorante. Après plusieurs minutes de baisers furieux, la tension commença à redescendre et leurs baisers à se faire plus doux.

« On y va ? »

Fili inspira fortement pour évacuer la peur et la colère qui résidaient en lui puis acquiesça. Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent quelques nains qui les dévisagèrent mais toujours par surprise et jamais par mépris. Bilbon arrêta Fili après l'angle d'un couloir pour écouter une naine et son fils qu'ils venaient de croiser.

« C'est lui le prince Fili ? » Demandait le petit enfant.

« Oui, c'est lui. »

« Il a quoi au visage ? »

« Des cicatrices, des blessures de guerre. »

« Il les a eu comment? »

« En se battant pour reconquérir Erebor. »

« C'est un héros alors ? »

« Oui, c'est un héros. »

Bilbon sourit, il voyait au visage de Fili que celui-ci était perdu. Les quelques mots qu'ils venaient d'entendre à couvert, dit sans savoir que le concerné les écoutait, venaient de bousculer de nombreuses croyances que Fili avait sur lui-même. Cependant, et même si les regards posés sur lui n'étaient pas hostiles, le prince fut soulagé d'arriver à la salle d'entraînement pour s'y soustraire.

Bilbon voyait bien que ça faisait beaucoup de chamboulements pour Fili en une seule journée et avait conscience que dès le lendemain il devrait se battre à nouveau pour que le blond ne se cache pas sous ses écharpes. Mais il était prêt à se battre pour voir Fili sourire à nouveau, comme avant la bataille des cinq armées.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour ce chapitre en avance.
> 
> J'espère qu'il vous a plu.
> 
> Prochain chapitre le mardi 28, la semaine prochaine je suis en vacances, vous y retrouverez et Kili, et Fili et Bilbon.
> 
> A bientôt
> 
> Lyla0ï


	13. Aide-moi

Kili attendait que les derniers rayons du soleil soient prêts à disparaître pour donner le signal. Aussitôt plusieurs soldats approchèrent des immenses tas de bois disposés devant chaque entrée de mine. Les bûchers s'enflammèrent alors que les dernières lumières disparaissaient et que les premiers gobelins sortaient. Ceux-ci furent accueillis d'une flèche ou d'un coup de hache. Les suivants se précipitèrent dans les flammes.

Les nains passèrent de nombreuses heures à réalimenter les brasiers, les archers tuant de temps en temps un gobelin qui parvenait à passer. Le bois finit par manquer et trois heures avant les premières lueurs du jour, les flammes commencèrent à faiblir. De plus en plus de gobelins réussissaient à sortir et rapidement les archers ne parvinrent plus à les contenir.

Le combat s'engagea avant même que les flammes ne se soient taries. Comme la veille, Kili et ses archers utilisèrent l'intégralité de leurs flèches avant de se jeter à corps perdus dans le chaos qui se jouait sous leurs yeux.

Une heure avant l'aube, Kili était épuisé. La bataille était inégale à un nain contre au moins cinq gobelins. Il voyait trop souvent ses hommes tomber sous leurs coups et devait lui-même puiser au fond de ses ressources pour continuer à défendre sa vie. Soudain un cor retentit et la bataille sembla se figer. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'armée de nains qui arrivait à dos de poney, lancés au galop. Un deuxième cor retentit et les regards se tournèrent de l'autre côté. Avec surprise et soulagement Kili constata que les elfes étaient venus les aider. L'attention de Kili n'avait été détournée que que une ou deux secondes mais ce fut suffisant pour que plusieurs gobelins lui tombent dessus. Il se retrouva au sol, se débattant comme un beau diable pour éloigner de lui les lames émoussées et les crocs acérés.

Un grognement de rage se fit entendre non loin de lui et le poids sur lui fut considérablement allégé. Il réussi à se défaire de ses derniers assaillants et se saisit de la main tendue de Bromos.

« Avec eux non plus je ne partage pas mon prince. » Lui lança le roux avec un sourire amusé. Malgré le ton joueur, Kili sentait que son amant faisait un inventaire de ses – nombreuses mais pas mortelles – blessures.

« Dommage, je m'amusais comme un petit fou ! » Rétorqua-t-il en décapitant un gobelin qui arrivait derrière Bromos.

Un énorme fracas leur apprit que les renforts venaient d'intégrer le combat et Kili se dit qu'il n'avait plus longtemps à tenir. Les deux amants reprirent le combat avec plus d'ardeur, se protégeant l'un l'autre. L'adrénaline l'aidant, Kili parvint à dépasser la fatigue et la douleur jusqu'à ce que, tout d'un coup, la plaine ne soit plus que silence.

Le jour n'était pas encore levé mais leurs ennemis étaient morts ou en déroute. Kili n'eut que le temps de jeter un coup d'œil au champ de bataille avant de sentir ses jambes céder. Bromos fut immédiatement à genoux à ses côtés. Il déchira le pantalon pour y découvrir de multiples marques de morsures, très rouges, boursouflées dont un pu verdâtre s'échappait.

« Eh bien mon prince, on va essayer de te trouver des soins. »

Sans attendre, Bromos le prit dans ses bras et lui fit traverser la plaine à la recherche de quelqu'un pour l'aider. Kili sentait le claudiquement de Bromos et ne comprenait pas comment il arrivait à le porter avec sa blessure de la veille à la jambe, ni même marcher sans aide.

« Mon roi, il lui faut des soins. » entendit-il dans le flou qui commençait à l'envahir.

Il reconnut sans mal son oncle au juron qu'il lâcha. Il sentit que Bromos le transportait sur une courte distance et le déposait sur une couverture. Des elfes – qu'il reconnu à leurs paroles – commencèrent à s'occuper de lui et il plongea dans l'inconscience.

Fili se réveilla avec un poids dans l'estomac. Si la veille, il avait pu passer du temps avec Bilbon sans se soucier de la régence, ce n'était plus le cas. En sous-vêtement, il prit le temps d'apprécier la sensation de la peau de son cambrioleur contre la sienne avant de se lever avec un soupir. Il alla se laver rapidement et découvrit avec un petit sourire Bilbon, à moitié habillé, en train de préparer le petit-déjeuner. Ce dernier lui offrit un sourire éblouissant et vint lui réclamer un baiser.

« Viens manger et sois fier d'avoir combattu pour Erebor. »

« Les conseillers vont me dévisager et me railler. »

« Et ta fierté Fili ? Ne les laisse pas te manquer de respect. Tu es leur futur roi, rappelle-le leur ! »

Fili serra Bilbon dans ses bras. Tout n'avait été que chuchotements mais il eut peur d'y deviner un soupçon de déception.

« Arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Peu importe le déroulement de la journée, tu ne me décevras pas . »

Fili se demanda si Bilbon pouvait lire dans ses pensées… « Disons simplement que je commence à comprendre comment tu penses. »

Ils s'installèrent en silence pour manger. Fili était perdu dans ses angoisses et Bilbon l'observait, lui laissant un peu d'espace, voulant voir si le blond arriverait à se reprendre seul. Il le regarda se lever, débarrasser le petit déjeuner, faire la vaisselle et aller s'habiller. Une fois dans une tenue adaptée à sa fonction, il prit une de ses écharpes mais resta figé.

Bilbon le rejoignit, lui prit l'écharpe des mains et lui passa autour du cou de manière lâche, ne cachant absolument pas les marques sur la peau du guerrier.

« Ça va aller. »

« Viens avec moi. »

Fili n'avait pas réfléchi avant de le demander à Bilbon mais maintenant il sentait que seule la présence du hobbit à ses côtés lui donnerait l'assurance nécessaire pour assumer son rôle.

« Si ça peut t'aider, je viens. »

Bilbon l'embrassa chastement, s'habilla et tous deux partirent voir Balin.

Même si Fili et Bilbon ne montraient aucun signe de leur rapprochement depuis qu'ils étaient sortis des appartements, les yeux de Balin se mirent à pétiller lorsqu'il les vit et un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres. Si Bilbon en fut amusé, Fili était bien trop angoissé pour le remarquer.

« Alors mon gars, prêt à prendre en main le rôle de régent ? »

« Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix », répondit sombrement le concerné.

Bilbon comprit immédiatement que tous ses doutes sur lui-même venaient d'assaillir Fili et commençaient à le submerger.

« Asseyons-nous. »Suggéra-t-il en désignant le table au milieu de la pièce.

« Installez-vous, je vais nous faire du thé. » Répondit Balin en s'éclipsant dans la cuisine.

Bilbon guida Fili jusqu'à la table. Il le fit asseoir et se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser. Ce contact reconnecta Fili à la réalité. Le blond intensifia le baiser, appréciant autant le baiser que de sentir ses angoisses et sa colère diminuer. Lorsque leurs lèvres se séparèrent Bilbon sourit à son prince et s'assit. Il vint coller sa jambe à celle du blond, espérant lui faire comprendre qu'il restait là pour le soutenir. Fili remerciait mentalement Bilbon, il n'avait pas été submergé par ses émotions et les sentait calmées. Il savait que malheureusement Bilbon ne pourrait pas se permettre d'avoir ce comportement face aux conseillers.

« Et voilà le thé ! » Dit Balin en leur ramenant une grande tasse à chacun. « C'est bien que tu sois venu me voir Fili. Juste avant de partir, ton oncle m'a laissé quelques consignes de dernière minute à te transmettre ainsi qu'au conseil. »

Fili le regarda, interrogatif, mais n'intervint pas.

« Il souhaite que je convoque le conseil et que je leur annonce ta régence puis il veut que tu les informe de sa décision d'aller soutenir Kili, avec l'aide des elfes. Si toutes ces nouvelles ne créent pas trop de vagues, il faudra leur parler des nouveaux accords commerciaux qui en découlent. »

Il finit sa phrase en récupérant quelques documents dans un tiroir de la table et en les posant devant Fili.

« Je vais étudier ça mais je ne pense pas que nous pourrons aller plus loin que le mot régent. »


	14. Perte de contrôle

Malheureusement Fili avait eut raison.

Après que Balin ait approuvé la présence de Bilbon au conseil, le jeune couple était retourné déjeuner dans l'appartement de Bilbon pendant que leur ami se chargeait d'envoyer les convocations pour le conseil. Balin se chargea aussi de prévenir les amis de Bilbon que celui-ci risquait de ne pas venir les voir dans les jours à venir.

Fili avait passé le repas à relire encore et encore les documents des accords commerciaux. Davantage pour tenter de maîtriser ses angoisses plutôt que par nécessité. Bilbon l'avait laissé faire, ne l'interrompant qu'au moment de partir en l'embrassant.

A leur arrivée, il n'y avait que Balin dans la salle du conseil. Celui-ci demanda à Bilbon s'il voulait bien noter les échanges afin que Thorin puisse avoir la trace la plus fiable possible. Les conseillers arrivèrent les uns après les autres, lançant un regard mauvais à Bilbon avant de prendre un air dégoûté en dévisageant Fili. Le prince s'était sentit envahi par la honte d'être sorti ainsi découvert. Plus les regards se faisaient hostiles, plus l'angoisse et la honte se faisaient fortes. Seule la caresse du pied que Bilbon, assis à sa droite, lui faisait discrètement sous la table empêcha la crise d'angoisse de le submerger. Malheureusement, Bilbon ne pouvait faire plus et son geste ne fut pas suffisant pour calmer totalement Fili.

« Bonjour messieurs », commença Balin une fois le conseil au complet. « Notre roi, Thorin, ne se joindra pas à nous pour le conseil d'aujourd'hui. Selon ses propres ordres, c'est à Fili, son premier héritier, d'assurer les charges de régent durant son... »

« C'est inadmissible ! Où est Thorin ? »

« Il n'arrive déjà pas à remplir ses fonctions de prince, comment pourrait-il assumer celles de régent ? »

« Fili ne peut pas prendre le pouvoir ! »

Les différentes réactions des conseillers ne permirent pas à Balin de s'exprimer. Celui-ci s'assit, patient, pendant que les vieux croûtons s'énervaient. Bilbon notait les réactions des uns et des autres, lançant régulièrement des coups d'œil à Fili. Le blond hésitait entre la colère et la honte, paralysé par l'illusion de ne pas être à la hauteur. Il resta sans réaction, submergé par ses émotions jusqu'à ce que Bilbon le secoue. Littéralement. Le hobbit avait posé sa main sur la cuisse du prince et la secouait pour le ramener à la réalité : le chaos qui régnait dans la salle du conseil.

Lorsque les prunelles bleues se plongèrent dans les brunes Bilbon sentit son ventre se tordre en voyant toute la détresse et toute la douleur présentes dans le regard océan.

« Rappelle-leur qu'ils n'ont pas à tenir ce genre de propos. » Lui dit Bilbon sans même avoir besoin de chuchoter pour ne pas être entendu tant les conseillers râlaient sans s'inquiéter d'être écouter.

Fili déglutit et tenta de repousser ses angoisses mais le commentaire de trop fut dit d'une voix forte, posée et assumée.

« Personne ne suivra un monstre. »

La colère l'envahit. Il se leva, furieux et rétorqua d'une voix forte, plus grave qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Qui est le monstre ? Celui qui s'est fait marqué sur le champs de bataille pour reconquérir le royaume ou celui qui le critique alors que lors de cette reconquête il était tranquillement chez lui à compter ses pièces d'or ? »

Sa tirade lui permit d'avoir le silence et l'attention des conseillers. Il remercia mentalement Bilbon de lui avoir souffler ces quelques mots plus tôt et reprit d'une voix plus basse mais toujours chargée de colère.

« Thorin m'a désigné comme son héritier et le régent du royaume en son absence que ça vous plaise ou non. En doutant de moi, vous doutez aussi de votre roi. Thorin est parti prêter main forte à Kili et... »

« Il n'aurait pas eut besoin de le faire si vous aviez été à la hauteur ! » La coupa à nouveau un conseiller, relançant le brouhaha des protestations.

« Comme vous semblez incapables d'entendre les volontés de votre roi, le conseil est ajourné et reporté à demain, dix heures. Si vous n'êtes pas capables de m'accepter comme régent, pas la peine de vous présenter. »

La voix de Fili avait tonné, surpassant et arrêtant le martèlement incessant et insultant des conseillers. Debout, tremblant de rage et de honte, la joue en sang tant il avait tiré sur sa peau fine pour se faire entendre, le prince était hors de lui. Il n'était qu'à un cheveux de bondir pour démolir le prochain qui ferait une remarque. Il rendit aux conseillers leurs regards de dégoût mais ils ne se firent pas prier pour quitter la salle et ils le firent en silence.

Une fois seul avec Bilbon et Balin, Fili prit plusieurs inspirations pour essayer de se calmer… en vain. Sentant ses émotions le submerger, il quitta à grands pas la salle du conseil, laissant là ses deux amis. Le vieux nain s'assit, le visage fatigué et regarda les notes de Bilbon.

« Si on ne nous compte pas Fili, toi et moi, cinq des sept conseillers ont protesté contre la régence de Fili. » Chuchota-t-il, usé par cette situation.

« On verra bien qui sera là demain. »

« Si Fili est en état d'y aller. »

« Je vais aller le voir. »

« Fais attention à toi. »

Bilbon fut attristé de voir que même Balin semblait considérer Fili comme une menace potentielle.

« Il ne me fera rien » Affirma Bilbon en quittant la pièce, fâché de voir son ami douter de Fili.

Il se dirigea tout d'abord vers son propre appartement. N'y trouvant personne, il attrapa le nécessaire de base pour soigner Fili et ressortit. Après un instant d'hésitation entre la salle d'entraînement et les appartements du blond, il choisit de commencer par ces derniers… avec raison.

Fili s'était rendu là-bas, persuadé de n'y croiser personne. Il avait hurlé, sans que personne ne puisse l'entendre, son trop plein de ressentiments une fois la porte fermée. Il s'était acharné à détruire les chaises de la pièce principale en les fracassant une à une contre le mur.

Lorsque Bilbon entra, la rage, l'espoir, la déception et l'amour se livrèrent bataille dans le cœur du prince. Ses yeux devinrent fous, reflétant le combat qui se livrait à l'intérieur de lui alors qu'il marchait sur Bilbon. Inquiet… même vraiment apeuré, celui-ci recula jusqu'à être coincé contre un mur.

« Ils me verront toujours comme un monstre » éructa le prince en envoyant son poing dans le mur à moins d'un centimètre du visage du hobbit. « Comme tout le monde » hurla-t-il encore en écrasant son autre poing de l'autre côté de Bilbon « Comme toi ! »

Ce furent les mots de trop pour notre cambrioleur qui, malgré ses tremblements de peur, assena une claque retentissante à Fili. Le nain se figea, comme s'il découvrait que Bilbon était réellement devant lui, tremblant entre ses bras.

« Plus jamais tu ne dis quelque chose comme ça et plus jamais tu te comporte ainsi avec moi. » Dit calmement Bilbon malgré la peur qui lui vrillait encore les entrailles.

Fili restait interdit, ayant l'impression d'avoir perdu tout contrôle de lui-même durant les instants précédents et persuadé d'être finalement devenu le monstre que tout le monde voyait.

Bilbon souffla, bien trop conscient du cheminement de pensées du blond. Il lui prit la main et le guida jusqu'à son lit où il s'assit sur ses genoux. Il prit délicatement le visage de son prince en coupe et l'embrassa avec douceur. Fili se laissa faire, perdu.

« Tu n'es pas un monstre. » chuchota Bilbon en se séparant du blond.

« J'ai failli te blesser. »

« Si tu l'avais voulu, tu aurais réussi. Ce n'est pas après moi que tu es en colère. »

Bilbon attira Fili contre lui, calant la tête blonde dans son cou. Puis il reprit la parole en lui caressant le dos pour l'apaiser.

« Il faudra plus de quelques jours pour que tu changes ton regard sur toi-même et qu'ils changent leurs regards sur toi. Mais, crois-moi, tu es digne de régner. Si on ne prend pas en compte ta colère qui était… palpable… tes paroles et tes décisions étaient justes et sages. Et ce malgré l'état émotionnel dans lequel tu étais. »

Le prince ne répondit pas. Il avait du mal à croire Bilbon mais il lui faisait confiance et voulait essayer d'accepter ses paroles. Un silence confortable les enveloppa. Fili, pour une fois, appréciait sans se poser de questions etBilbon se trouvait de mieux en mieux dans les bras de son chevalier. Cependant, Bilbon reprit pied dans la réalité lorsqu'il sentit quelque chose d'humide passer à travers sa chemise.

« Il faut te soigner » chuchota-t-il gentiment en tirant doucement ses épaules en arrière.

Filise laissa faire, cherchant à seulement profiter des gestes doux de son cambrioleur. Il était comme dans un état second dont il n'émergea que lorsque Bilbon lui présenta la crème elfique.

« Si j'accepte de la mettre, je serai à jamais ce montre. »

« Si tu acceptes de la mettre, tu pourras à nouveau être le beau prince guerrier que je sais que tu es. »

Les pupilles océan, perdues, se noyèrent dans la sincérité de celles aux couleurs d'automne. Il se sentit las, tout d'un coup, de lutter contre l'inévitable, de lutter contre ces cicatrices qui faisaient, même s'il ne le voulait pas, définitivement parties de lui. Après quelques minutes qui parurent des heures au hobbit, Fili acquiesça.

« Déshabilles-toi que je puisse en mettre sur toutes tes cicatrices. »

Le prince s'exécuta avec gêne, dévoilant son corps, mince par rapport à ce qu'il avait été, mais toujours parfaitement sculpté à Bilbon. Même s'ils s'étaient déjà vus tous les deux en sous-vêtement, Fili gardait cette gêne à chaque fois qu'il se déshabillait, ne comprenant pas comment Bilbon pouvait aimer son corps. Et Bilbon sentit, comme à chaque fois son membre se gonfler à cette vue. Il déglutit difficilement et se concentra sur sa tache. Il passa patiemment de la crème sur chaque cicatrice, de la pommette du blond jusqu'à sa jambe, n'épargnant que la zone recouverte par le boxer. La tache n'était pas facile, Fili gémissait de temps en temps de sentir les caresses de Bilbon sur lui en même temps qu'il lui mettait la crème et ce son donnait des idées au hobbit... Lorsqu'il eut fini, Fili se saisit de la crème pour l'appliquer sous le boxer en tournant le dos à Bilbon. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait aimé mettre à la crème à cet endroit aussi… et se mit à imaginer les vieux conseillers grincheux nus pour se calmer et que son sexe dégorge… ce qui fonctionna plutôt bien.


	15. Inquiétudes

Comme depuis deux jours, Bilbon et Fili se rendirent ensemble à la salle du conseil. Si le conseil annonçant la régence du prince avait été anarchique, le suivant avait été d'un calme jamais inégalé. Pour cause, l'absence de tous les protestataires, seuls deux conseillers avaient été présents aux côtés de Fili, Bilbon et Balin. Le blond avait alors pu exposer et discuter de l'accord passé avec les elfes sans difficultés. Pour Bilbon, le vrai progrès était que Fili accepte enfin de soigner ses cicatrices.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle, le couple eut la bonne surprise de découvrir Thorin en grande discussion avec Balin. Le roi les accueilli chaleureusement et s'amusa de leur étonnement.

« Quand êtes-vous rentré ? » Demanda Fili, soulagé de le voir.

« Il y a deux heures. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

« Nous avons triomphé grâce à l'aide précieuse des elfes. Cependant une cinquantaine de morts est à pleurer dans nos rangs, ainsi qu'une centaine de blessés, ton frère est d'ailleurs à l'infirmerie. Les elfes l'ont soigné, il devrait se remettre parfaitement, il a simplement besoin de repos. »

Fili sentit une vague de culpabilité l'envahir. Son comportement et ses choix avaient entraîné la décision de Thorin de le nommer capitaine des armées à sa place. Il sentit Bilbon prendre sa main et sa culpabilité se calmer. Il souffla profondément pour retrouver la sérénité qu'il tentait de conserver depuis deux jours avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur Thorin. Leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre un instant avant que le roi ne reprenne la parole.

« Messieurs, pouvez-vous me laisser seul avec Fili ? Il n'y aura pas de conseil aujourd'hui. »

Bilbon sera brièvement la main du blond, inclina la tête vers Thorin et sortit derrière Balin. Ils discutèrent quelques instant dans le couloir puis le nain s'excusa et prit congé. Bilbon, inquiet pour les deux princes décida de rendre visite au seul qu'il pouvait voir à ce moment-là.

Sur le chemin, il essaya de se rassurer quant à Fili. Le prince gérait toujours difficilement ses émotions et continuait de s'accuser de tous les maux même s'il y avait eu un progrès certain ces derniers jours sur ces deux points. Bilbon espérait que la conversation entre le prince et son oncle ne déboucherait pas sur un retour à la case départ. Ses pensées bifurquèrent sur les soins qu'il prodiguait à son beau blond depuis deux jours et aux effets que cela produisait sur lui. Il trouvait le blond séduisant, sexy même et ce depuis leur première rencontre. Les cicatrices n'avaient rien changé à cela. Et si l'idée de se retrouver seul avec ce nain le faisait fantasmer depuis longtemps, depuis qu'il le prenait dans ses bras, qu'il touchait sa peau, qu'il l'embrassait, il avait férocement envie de lui. Mais Fili ne semblait pas prêt à cela. Bilbon était-il tombé amoureux ? Si ce n'était pas encore le cas, ça n'en était pas loin.

Perdu dans ses pensées, notre cambrioleur ne se rendit compte qu'il était arrivé à l'infirmerie qu'une fois face à la porte. Il entra discrètement et fut accueilli par le médecin qui s'occupait de toute la famille royale et leurs proches.

« Bonjour, comment va Kili ? »

« Toutes ses blessures ont été guéries par les elfes, il n'en gardera aucun séquelle. Par contre, il a besoin de se reposer. » Répondit le médecin, hésitant, en jetant un coup d'œil à l'une des chambres.

Bilbon suivit son regard et vit un grand nain roux qui le regardait suspicieusement. Il était assis aux côtés du lit où reposait Kili.

« Il dort ou il est inconscient ? »

« Il est inconscient, depuis presque deux jours. Je ne sais pas quand il se réveillera. » Finit-il en précédant la question de Bilbon.

« Merci. Qui est-ce ? »

« Il est arrivé avec le prince et le roi qui a autorisé à ce qu'il reste. »

Bilbon opina, curieux, seuls les proches de Thorin et ses neveux étaient admis en ce lieu.

« Merci, je vais aller le voir. »

« Bilbon attendez, » l'interpella le médecin alors qu'il se détournait, « Comment va Fili ? »

« J'ai bon espoir pour lui. Il a accepté de je lui mette la crème. »

« Mahal merci. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il serait devenu ni ce que deviendrait cette famille sans vous. »

Gêné du compliment, Bilbon se contenta d'un petit hochement de tête pour remercier le médecin et entra dans la chambre de Kili sous le regard inquisiteur du nain roux. Bilbon n'aurait su dire pourquoi mais il ne lui revenait pas, comme si quelque chose de malsain se dégageait de lui.

« Bonjour » dit Bilbon en essayant de paraître sûr de lui alors que la seule chose à laquelle il pensait était que ce nain pouvait certainement le casser en deux d'une seule main s'il le voulait.

« Bromos. » Répondit simplement le roux.

« Bilbon. »

« Ah, vous êtes le cambrioleur ! » S'esclaffa Bromos avec un sourire qui ne sembla pas du tout sincère à Bilbon.

« Vous êtes un ami de Kili ? »

« Un des capitaines qu'il avait amené avec lui. »

« Il n'est pas dans l'habitude des capitaines de veiller leur prince à l'infirmerie. »

« Disons qu'il se pourrait que Kili et moi soyons un peu plus proche que ça. »

« Hum… je vois… Voulez-vous bien me laisser seul avec lui ? »

« Non. »

Bilbon fut choqué mais n'insista pas.

« Je repasserai, dîtes-le lui s'il se réveille avant. »

« Je n'y manquerai pas », répondit Bromos avec un sourire que Bilbon ne pouvait que qualifier de mauvais.

Bilbon sortit de l'infirmerie plus inquiet qu'il ne l'était en entrant. Non pas à cause des blessures de son ami, mais bien à cause de celui qui laissait sous entendre être devenu le compagnon du prince. Il décida de garder un œil sur Kili dès qu'il le pourrait et de se détendre un petit peu en attendant. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas vu les autres membres de la compagnie et il savait qu'un bon nombre d'entre eux se réunirait pour déjeuner chez Bombur.

* * *

« Alors Fili, parle moi de ce qu'il c'est passé durant mon absence. »

Thorin et Fili s'étaient assis dans le bureau de Thorin, dans les fauteuils devant la cheminée. Malgré la décontraction affichée par les deux hommes, l'atmosphère était lourde et le plus jeune très tendu. Il hésita, mais finalement, se décida à être le plus transparent possible avec son oncle.

« Quasiment tous les conseillers se sont soulevés contre moi le jour où Balin et moi leur avons annoncé ma régence. J'ai… J'ai perdu mon sang-froid. J'ai congédié tout le monde et dit que s'ils ne m'acceptaient pas comme régent, ce n'était pas la peine de revenir le lendemain. Seuls Orin et Balax sont revenus. »

Fili se tut, stressé, en attendant la réaction de son oncle. Celui-ci prit le temps de lire des documents avant de lui répondre.

« Je ne trouves pas que tu aies mal réagit. Les conseillers avaient manqué au respect qui t'était dû. Certes ta colère était excessive, mais justifiée. »

Fili se détendit sensiblement ce qui fit rire son oncle.

« Autre chose à me signaler ? »

« Nous avons réussi à échanger sur le traité signé avec les elfes avec Balin, Orin et Balax. Rien de particulier n'en est ressortit. Bilbon a assisté à tous les conseils. Il me fut d'un grand soutien. Voilà, sinon… il se pourrait qu'il y ait quelques réparations à faire dans mes appartements. »

Thorin éclata de rire à cette dernière phrase mais se calma rapidement.

« J'enverrai quelqu'un pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts mais il est possible que je te laisse t'occuper des réparations. Pour ce qui est de Bilbon, peux-tu m'en dire plus sur votre relation que je comprenne mieux sa présence au conseil ? »

Fili hésita sur ce qu'il devait dire. Si ce n'est à Bilbon, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était plus confié à personne. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Thorin et y vit la curiosité, l'inquiétude et l'espoir d'un oncle envers son neveu et non d'un roi pour son héritier. Les dernières barrières de Fili cédèrent et il raconta tout à son oncle : son amour pour le cambrioleur, leur début de relation, la peur qu'il avait eu de le blesser lors de son dernier excès de colère ainsi que les soins que lui prodiguait Bilbon.

« Et au niveau des contacts physiques ? »

« On s'embrasse, on se prend dans les bras, on dort ensemble et il m'applique la crème. » Fili commençait à être embarrassé par la conversation. D'autant plus que Thorin ne semblait pas du tout le voir, ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant vu qu'avant la quête ils avaient ce genre de conversations, sans aucune gêne.

« Tu n'as pas envie de plus ? » Demanda Thorin, surpris.

« Je… si… mais je ne peux pas. » Fili était rouge, il sentait la honte et la gêne monter en lui. « Peut-on changer de sujet ? »

« Bien sûr, désolé. Saches juste que tu peux venir me parler, de n'importe quel sujet quand tu veux. Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. »

« Merci Thorin. »

« Alors, si on s'attelait à la restructuration du conseil ? »


	16. Viens chez moi

Kili ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ceux-ci étaient lourds comme lorsqu'il avait trop dormi ou trop bu. Son corps aussi lui semblait lourd. La pièce autour de lui était plongée dans la pénombre et lui semblait familière.

« Bonjour mon prince ! Bien dormi ? » Demanda une voix grave sur un ton… amusé ?

Kili tourna ma tête vers l'origine de la voix et sourit en reconnaissant Bromos. Ses derniers souvenirs lui revinrent : les mines, son début de relation avec le nain roux, la bataille qu'ils étaient en train de perdre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Thorin et des elfes… puis plus rien.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Où suis-je ? » demanda-t-il la voix cassée.

« Bois » dit Bromos en lui tendant une tisane. « Nous avons gagné la bataille mais tes blessures étaient infectées, tu es tombé dans le coma. Les elfes t'ont soigné puis Thorin a fait lever le camp. Depuis tu es dans l'infirmerie royale, ça fait deux semaines. »

« Ah ! Kili ! Vous êtes enfin réveillé. » Dit le médecin en entrant dans la pièce. « Monsieur, voulez-vous bien me laisser seul avec mon patient, je dois l'examiner. »

« Je préférerais rester. »

« Bromos... » commença Kili qui ne se sentait pas très bien à l'idée de demander à son amant de partir.

« Mon prince, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, je n'ai pas envie de m'éloigner de toi. »

Kili se sentit fondre à ces paroles. Son cœur esseulé et maltraité depuis trop longtemps revivait de se sentir aimé. Depuis que Fili s'était éloigné de lui, Kili avait perdu son confident, son meilleur ami, son protecteur, ses repères et Bromos semblait pouvoir l'aider à retrouver tout ça.

« Peut-il rester ? »

« Comme vous voudrez »

Le médecin l'examina consciencieusement mais ne dit rien avant la fin de son examen. Kili en fut assez surpris puisque habituellement ce dernier était d'un naturel bavard. Cependant son cerveau fatigué ne s'en formalisa pas.

« Vous allez pouvoir sortir mais vous devez continuer à vous reposer. Vous viendrez me voir la semaine prochaine. »

« Merci » répondit Kili d'une voix fatiguée.

Le médecin sortit et Bromos prit la parole.

« Est-ce que ça te dirait de passer cette semaine de repos chez moi ? »

« Si tu veux mais il faut prévenir mon oncle ou Fili. »

« Habille-toi, je vais voir si je trouve l'un d'eux pendant ce temps-là. Il vaut mieux que tu économises tes forces. »

Kili acquiesça. Il regarda son amant sortir de l'infirmerie et se leva pour se vêtir. Il fit les trois pas qui le séparait de ses vêtements avec difficulté et s'effondra avec soulagement sur la chaise. Effectivement, il allait encore lui falloir du repos se dit-il. Ça allait être dur pour lui qui n'aimait pas l'inactivité… Bromos ne revint pas avant qu'il n'ait fini de s'habiller, ce qui lui prit pas mal de temps.

« Je ne les ai pas trouvé » Dit Bromos en entrant. « mais j'ai laissé une note aux appartements de Fili. Un garde m'a indiqué la porte. »

« Parfait, euh… c'est loin chez toi ? »

« Je dirais quinze minutes de marche »

« Je ne pourrai pas marcher autant. » soupira Kili.

« Je vais t'aider, c'est ton tour de t'appuyer sur moi, non ? »

Le prince lui répondit d'un sourire séduit et se laissa aller contre Bromos lorsque celui-ci passa un bras autour de sa taille pour le soutenir. Une douce chaleur emplit le cœur de Kili alors que son amant, de sa main libre, lui tournait délicatement le visage pour l'embrasser avec légèreté. Ils échangèrent quelques baisers supplémentaires avant que Bromos n'y mette fin.

« Ça me manquait… Cependant que dirais-tu de reprendre ça une fois chez moi ? »

« Avec plaisir » répondit Kili, définitivement sous le charme.

Le trajet fut long et épuisant pour Kili. Les deux nains durent faire plusieurs pauses et mirent finalement plus d'une demi-heure à rejoindre le domicile de Bromos. Celui-ci porta même son prince comme une mariée sur les derniers mètres. Avec délicatesse, il l'installa sur son lit, le déshabilla et le recouvrit des draps alors que Kili dormait déjà à moitié.

Des baisers sur son dos envoyèrent des frissons à Kili et le firent émerger en douceur. Ce n'est qu'après qu'il réalisa qu'il était totalement nu. Puis la délicieuse odeur de cuisine réveilla son estomac et éclipsa toutes questions sur sa tenue. Son traître d'estomac grogna, faisant rire Bromos qui cessa son agréable traitement.

« Alors mon prince, on a faim ? Tu devrais t'asseoir pendant que je vais chercher ton assiette. »

Kili sentit Bromos s'éloigner. Il ouvrit les yeux, s'étira et s'assit difficilement tellement ses muscles étaient lourds. Il réajusta sur lui les draps pour couvrir son intimité et observa la pièce où il était. La chambre était petite et en longueur. Le lit était collé aux murs dans un angle. Au pied du lit, il n'y avait qu'une chaise avec des vêtements dessus puis une petite fenêtre. Sur le mur opposé au lit, il y avait la porte, une commode et une grande cheminée. De ce que distinguait Kili du lit, la cheminée était aussi ouverte sur une autre pièce.

Bromos revint avec un bol fumant dans les mains ainsi qu'un morceau de pain.

« Mange, ça va te faire du bien. »

« C'est toi qui l'a préparé ? »

« Non, je suis nul pour cuisiner, je l'ai seulement réchauffé. »

« C'est déjà ça. Je ne suis pas un super cuisto, mais je sais faire quelques trucs, je te montrerai à l'occasion si tu veux. »

« Avec plaisir, j'ai hâte de goûter à tes plats, mais d'abord, tu dois reprendre des forces. »

« J'ai dormi longtemps ? »

« Cinq heures, mange maintenant. »

Kili ne se fit pas prier davantage. Le bouillon était vraiment délicieux mais le brun ne fit pas traîner le plaisir de le déguster car une autre gourmandise le tentait plus encore. Bromos s'était déshabillé pendant qu'il mangeait et était visiblement très heureux de voir Kili dans son lit. Le prince sentit sa fatigue se faire un petit peu moins présente et l'excitation le gagner.

« Une proposition pour le dessert ? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

« Une sucette, j'espère que ça te convient. » Répondit Bromos en présentant son sexe tendu devant le visage de Kili. Lorsque celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, Bromos en profita pour y engouffrer son membre. Le grognement de plaisir de Bromos couvrit celui, étouffé de Kili, alors qu'il commençait à faire des vas-et-vient dans l'antre chaude.


	17. Insomnie

Bilbon n'arrivait pas à dormir. Allongé sur son côté gauche, blotti dans les bras de Fili, il ne pouvait rêver d'une position plus agréable. Oui mais voilà, il ne parvenait pas, justement, à rejoindre le royaume de Morphée. Il était bien trop préoccupé pour cela. Préoccupé par… eh bien par beaucoup trop de choses !

Par lui-même pour commencer, lui-même et sa relation avec son beau prince blond. Relation qui avait très rapidement évolué d'un côté… et pas du tout d'un autre. Fili semblait s'apaiser en public, avoir davantage confiance en lui et être moins propice aux éclats de colère. Il commençait à admettre qu'il était un bon prince et pourrait, un jour, être un bon roi. Il n'essayait plus de camoufler son visage en public, envoyant sur les roses ceux qui osaient dire quelque chose, et ne rechignait plus à se mettre en sous-vêtement devant Bilbon…

Ce qui n'était pas sans frustrer Bilbon. Si celui-ci, avait réussit à refouler son désir pour son prince les premières fois qu'il l'avait vu en sous-vêtement, il en voulait maintenant plus. Il s'était admis depuis quelques temps déjà qu'ils était tombé amoureux de son prince et il rêvait de plus en plus de découvrir entièrement le corps si bien sculpté qui l'étreignait tous les soirs. A chaque fois qu'il appliquait la pommade médicinale à Fili il se retrouvait à l'étroit dans son pantalon, envieux de faire disparaître le dernier obstacle au sujet de ses fantasmes, de toucher, de caresser, de goûter cette peau… Il avait de plus en plus de mal à s'en empêcher et la frustration était de plus en plus forte chaque soir lorsqu'ils se couchaient tous les deux presque nus. Mais Bilbon craignait de braquer son prince et préférait attendre que celui-ci ne prenne l'initiative. Venait s'ajouter à cette frustration celle de lui avouer ses sentiments… Bilbon ne trouvait jamais le bon moment tant Fili était absorbé par ses devoirs princiers et son besoin de bien faire….

La deuxième raison de son insomnie était Kili. Celui-ci était parti de l'infirmerie sans même laisser un mot derrière lui. Thorin avait suggéré que son neveu soit parti chez Bromos et avait demandé à Bilbon de s'en assurer. Seulement Bilbon s'était rendu à plusieurs reprises chez le capitaine et n'avait jamais pu passer la porte de la petite maison. Que le hobbit soit accompagné de Fili ou non, quelque soit l'heure ou le jour, la réponse de Bromos était toujours la même : Kili se reposait, il ne fallait pas le déranger.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te tracasse mais tu rumines tellement fort que tu m'empêches de dormir » chuchota Fili en faisant sursauter Bilbon.

Celui-ci se retourna dans les bras de son prince qui ricanait de sa réaction et plongea, malgré la pénombre, dans son regard océan. Ses sentiments se bousculèrent en lui, était-ce le moment de les lui avouer ?

« Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » Dit Bilbon en pestant intérieurement contre lui-même d'essayer de se défiler. Sauf que Fili ne l'entendait pas comme ça. Avec un grognement il resserra sa prise autour du corps de son hobbit puis fit courir ses doigts sur la peau douce de son dos.

« Parle-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas qu'il n'y ait que moi dans notre couple à confier mes pensées. Tu peux tout me dire, non ? »

Bilbon savait que Fili avait raison. Il tenta d'oublier la gêne qu'il ressentait à l'idée de se dévoiler ainsi, prit un grande inspiration et se lança.

« C'est vrai mais il y a certaines choses pour lesquelles je suis assez pudique et celle-ci en fait partie... »

La main dans son dos avait arrêté ses câlins, montrant que Fili était entièrement concentré sur les paroles de Bilbon.

« Voilà… Je suis tombé amoureux de toi, Fili. Je veux te voir sourire comme ça tous les jours », ajouta-t-il en voyant le sourire éclatant qui venait de prendre place sur le visage de son nain. Fili mit sa main derrière la nuque de Bilbon pour l'amener vers lui. Leurs lèvres s'écrasèrent les unes sur les autres, leurs langues se mélangèrent et des gémissements s'échappèrent de leurs baisers passionnés.

« Je t'aime Bilbon et tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça me rend heureux de savoir que tu m'aimes. » Chuchota Fili, au comble du bonheur, entre deux baisers.

Les sens de Bilbon s'enflammèrent tellement à ces mots qu'il en perdit toute sa retenue. Il laissa ses mains vagabonder sur le corps de son prince. Il caressa ses épaules, ses pectoraux, son dos, ses fesses, ses abdominaux sans réaliser que Fili passait doucement mais sûrement de volupté à mal-être. Ce n'est que lorsque Fili empêcha Bilbon de toucher son entrejambe en capturant sa main de la sienne que le hobbit réalisa qu'il y avait un problème.

« Excuse-moi, j'aurais dû me contrôler. » Déclara immédiatement Bilbon, la voix triste et la visage fermé en s'éloignant de son prince, allant jusqu'à lui tourner le dos.

« Bilbon, s'il te plaît, ne le prends pas comme ça... »

Fili ne savait pas comment ne pas vexer son hobbit, la honte de parler de ce sujet le paralysait.

« Je ne le prends pas mal Fili. C'est juste que j'ai très envie de toi et que ça me frustre énormément de voir que tu ne me désires pas. Mais... »

« Pourquoi penses-tu que je ne te désires pas ? »

Bilbon réalisa tout d'un coup qu'il avait peut être mal interprété la réaction de Fili et eut soudainement besoin de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dérouler. Fili quant à lui ne pensait qu'à une chose : ne pas laisser Bilbon s'éloigner, pas alors qu'il venait tout juste de lui avouer que ses sentiments lui étaient retournés.

« Tu viens de m'arrêter, tu ne cherches jamais à pousser nos câlins… comment pourrais-je penser que tu me désires ? Est-ce que tu me désires ? »

« Les choses ne sont pas toutes blanches ou toutes noires mon amour. » Répondit Fili en attirant à nouveau Bilbon dans ses bras. Il l'embrassa tendrement, essayant ainsi de calmer l'angoisse qui montait en lui, avant de reprendre. « Je te désires Bilbon, le problème n'est pas là »

Bilbon attendit quelques instants que Fili continues mais rien ne vint. Soulagé de savoir que Fili avait envie de lui mais ne comprenant pas du tout ce qui les empêchait de passer à l'acte, il décida de questionner son prince malgré la tension qu'il sentait en lui.

« Si tu ne veux pas m'en parler Fili, je m'en contenterai. Mais j'aimerais cependant comprendre pourquoi tu m'as arrêté si tu as envies de moi. »

Fili resserra encore sa prise sur son amour et enfouit son visage dans les cheveux bouclés. La honte le submergea et il ne put contenir ses larmes. Bilbon fut bouleversé de cette réaction qu'il ne comprenait pas. Il lui caressa le dos et embrassa les parcelles de peau à sa portée pour essayer de l'apaiser.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fili ? Je t'aime, rien ne changera ça, tu peux tout me dire ?

« Tu en es sûr ? »

Perdu dans ses émotions, Fili ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bilbon resterait avec lui s'il savait.

« C'est toi que je veux Fili, je te promets que je ne partirai pas, quelque soit la raison de cette situation. Crois-moi Fili, je t'aime. »

Entre ses sanglots, Fili se livra, faisant entièrement confiance à Bilbon et laissant ses craintes s'exprimer par les larmes.

« Je ne peux plus, j'aimerais mais je ne peux plus. »

« Tu ne peux plus quoi ? »

« Bander. » Lâcha Fili dans un sanglot plus gros que les autres. Lui qui avait été un grand séducteur, toujours fier de satisfaire entièrement ses amants, se sentait maintenant diminué par cette impuissance. Il ne concevait pas que Bilbon puisse souhaiter rester à ses côtés alors qu'il ne pouvait pas l'honorer correctement.


	18. Préliminaires

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention Slash dans ce chapitre

Si Bilbon resserra ses bras autour de Fili pour le rassurer, son cerveau peinait toujours à assimiler l'information. Information qui changeait beaucoup de choses sur la situation actuelle, sur les actions ou plutôt les inactions de Fili et aidait encore davantage Bilbon à comprendre comment Fili pouvait avoir une aussi piètre opinion de lui-même… même si pour le hobbit cela ne dévalorisait aucunement son prince.

Une fois l'information assimilée, une foule de questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. Il prit le temps de choisir ses mots avant de parler.

« Est-ce que tu serais d'accord pour que je te pose quelques questions ? »

Les larmes de Fili s'étaient taries lorsque Bilbon l'avait serré dans ses bras. S'il avait réussi à se détendre quelques peu à ce moment-là, après la question de Bilbon, il était de nouveau à cran. Il appréhendait la discussion mais plus encore de perdre son hobbit s'il la refusait.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? » Finit-il par répondre d'un ton amer.

Bilbon choisit d'ignorer le ton, il se doutait bien que cette conversation ne plairait pas à celui qui, il l'espérait toujours, serait prochainement son amant.

« Tu as essayé de bander depuis ta blessure ? »

« Oui »

« C'était douloureux ? »

"Non"

Le ton de Fili commençait à être agressif alors qu'il ne comprenait pas où Bilbon voulait en venir avec ses questions, d'autant plus qu'il se sentait à chacune d'elle humilié un peu plus.

« Je veux juste comprendre Fili, calme-toi s'il te plaît. » Il attendit de sentir le blond acquiescer contre lui pour continuer. « Est-ce que tu as essayé de te caresser? »

Tous deux furent heureux que la pénombre puisse dissimuler le rouge qui envahit leurs joues. Jamais encore ils n'avaient parlé de sexe ensemble. Fili, toujours honteux et sur la défensive, préféra hocher la tête à nouveau plutôt que de répondre à voix-haute.

« Est-ce que tu y as pris du plaisir ? »

« Un peu. Tu veux en venir où Bilbon avec tes questions ? Je ne peux pas c'est tout ! »

Le ton de Fili était d'agressif, triste et résigné, l'amertume prenait tranquillement possession de lui. Et pour couronner le tout, l'espoir que les sentiments de Bilbon soient suffisamment forts pour qu'il reste malgré son état était toujours présent en lui. Et il s'accrochait douloureusement à ce petit espoir alors que tout le reste de son être attendait, résigné, son départ.

« Je ne crois pas... »

« Bilbon, ne rends pas les choses plus difficiles ! »

Exaspéré, Bilbon poussa Fili sur le dos, s'installa à califourchon sur ses hanches et l'embrassa avec passion… et un peu d'agacement aussi. Fili, surpris, arrêta de réfléchir. Il enroula ses bras autour de Bilbon et ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir franchir ses lèvres lorsque son hobbit ondula des fesses sur son sexe. Après quelques instants à chauffer son nain et à le bécoter intensément, Bilbon mit fin à cette douce torture pour appuyer son front contre celui de Fili et lui expliquer ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Tais-toi et écoute-moi s'il te plaît. » Fili un peu perdu d'avoir redécouvert des sensations de plaisir qu'il pensait ne plus pouvoir ressentir dû faire un gros effort de concentration pour écouter Bilbon, enregistrer ce qu'il venait de dire et, finalement acquiescer. « Je t'aime Fili et j'ai envie de toi. J'ai bien compris que tu ne peux plus bander mais j'ai cru comprendre par les réactions que tu viens d'avoir que tu peux ressentir du plaisir. »

« Oui, mais... » tenta Fili qui n'osait pas croire à l'espoir qui l'envahissait tout d'un coup.

« Tut Tut ! »

Fili se tût, frustré mais attentif à la suite.

« Que tu me pénètre n'est pas la seule manière que nous ayons à notre disposition pour faire l'amour Fili. On peut se caresser, mutuellement, ou seulement l'un de nous deux. On peut s'embrasser… partout… et si tu le veux bien, je peux te pénétrer. »

Bilbon ne s'était pas rendu compte du ton suave qu'il avait utilisé pour dire ces mots, tellement il était gêné de parler aussi ouvertement de sexe. Il avait décidé d'être le plus précis possible dans ses paroles pour ne pas compliquer la conversation plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà pour eux deux.

Fili se sentait un peu bête et perdu. Il le savait, forcément, que ces possibilités existaient mais il ne les avait jamais envisagées. Ceci pouvait être expliqué par ses expériences précédentes. Jusqu'à présent tous (et toutes) les partenaires du prince n'avaient exprimé qu'une envie : qu'il les prenne sans attendre. Et cette situation lui avait toujours convenu, il en avait fini par considérer les préliminaires comme une perte de temps … Donc ce changement de regard l'inquiétait, s'il n'arrivait pas à les faire suffisamment bien ? autant que ça l'excitait … Par contre, pour l'autre proposition de Bilbon… et bien… il était vierge de ce côté là… et l'idée que ça puisse changer ouvrit la porte de son esprit à la peur qui commença, doucement mais sûrement à l'envahir.

« Fili » chuchota Bilbon à son oreille, « Calme-toi. » Fili parvint à sortir de ses pensées et accrocha son regard apeuré à celui rassurant de son amour. « On a tout notre temps. Il n'y a aucune urgence à ce que je te prenne cette nuit. On ne le fera que lorsque l'on sera tous les deux prêts, d'accord ? »

Fili acquiesça, rassuré même si une petite pointe d'anxiété persistait en lui… une vague de plaisir l'emporta au loin sans aucune difficulté lorsque Bilbon recommença à onduler langoureusement son bassin contre le sien.

« Tu me le dis si tu veux que j'arrête, n'importe quand. »

« Continue » grogna Fili qui, tout de suite, voulait juste laisser ses ressentis l'envahir.

Un peu brutalement, il attira Bilbon dans un baiser exigeant qui finit d'enflammer les sens du pauvre hobbit très excité ainsi que de déconnecter ses neurones.

« J'ai tellement envie que tu me touches » Finit-il par susurrer à l'oreille de son prince après quelques instants de cette douce torture.

Perdu dans le plaisir, il fallut quelques instants au prince pour percuter. Mais une fois fait, il les débarrassa tous les deux, agilement et rapidement de leurs derniers vêtements. Une nouvelle vague de plaisir les envahirent tous les deux lorsque les fesses de Bilbon se reposèrent sur le sexe de Fili. Fili empoigna les deux globes et les écarta légèrement pour permettre à son sexe de se glisser entre eux de la plus agréable des manières. Bilbon se pencha en avant pour l'embrasser en même temps qu'il reprenait son mouvement envoûtant.

Le contact peau contre peau leur faisait voir des étoiles à tous les deux mais pas suffisamment pour qu'ils atteignent le septième ciel. Trop perdu dans son plaisir et sa frustration montante pour parler, Bilbon attrapa la main de son amant pour la poser sur son sexe tendu. Il grogna de contentement lorsque Fili referma ses doigts autour de son érection qui se mit à aller et venir dans cette main au rythme de ses mouvements de hanches.

Pour la première fois, Fili goûtait aux plaisirs des préliminaires comme acte d'amour et non comme une étapes nécessaire pour accéder à la pénétration. Son stress de ne pas réussir à satisfaire son amour s'envolaient de plus en plus loin à chacun de ses gémissements, ses auto-critiques s'étaient enfin mises en sourdine et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, rien ne venait gâcher sa sensation de bien-être. Et finalement, pour lui, la plus agréable de toutes ces nouveautés fut de réaliser que ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir étaient les gémissements de plaisir qu'il provoquait par ses caresses.

Finalement, après de nombreuses caresses, tout autant de baisers et un temps qu'il ne pouvait pas estimer, Fili jouit. Son sperme gicla entre les fesses de Bilbon et contre ses testicules, envoyant une décharge de plaisir à Bilbon qui ne put se retenir davantage et jouit sur le torse du blond avant de s'écrouler sur lui. Fili referma ses bras autour du petit corps de son amour et tous deux profitèrent de leur béatitude dans ce câlin.

Si tous deux avaient fait l'heureux constat que Fili était capable de jouir, aucun d'eux n'en parla. Ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de faire exploser leur bulle de bonheur pour un simple constat.

Sentant le sommeil le rattraper, Fili prit paresseusement le premier linge qui lui passa sous la main pour nettoyer superficiellement le sperme qui les recouvrait avant de rejoindre rapidement Bilbon dans un sommeil serein.


	19. Jalousie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention, mention de violences (et viol) conjugal dans ce chapitre ! Je vais l'encadrer par !
> 
> Petite précision pour ce chapitre et les chapitres qui suivront : je ne cautionne pas du tout les violences conjugales. Je souhaite simplement en parler dans cette fic et alarmer sur certaines des formes que celles-ci peuvent prendre.

Bilbon frappa à la porte de la maisonnette du capitaine. Fatigué de tomber systématiquement sur Bromos et de ne jamais pouvoir voir Kili, il s'était renseigné avant de venir. Dwalin lui avait assuré que le régiment du nain roux avait repris l'entraînement et qu'il serait absent tout l'après-midi. Avant de laisser Bilbon partir, Dwalin lui avait confié avoir un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce nain et qu'il n'avait pas aimé la manière dont il regardait Kili aux mines. Malheureusement cet aveu renforçait le ressenti de Bilbon. C'est avec l'appréhension de se faire à nouveau refouler à la porte qu'il frappa.

Ce n'est qu'après plusieurs coups que celle-ci s'entre-ouvrit légèrement.

« Bilbon ? » s'étonna une voix à l'intérieur avant d'ouvrir la porte en grand. « Que fais-tu là ? »

« Je voulais savoir comment tu vas, discuter avec toi. Ça fait des jours que j'essaie mais Bromos me répond à chaque fois que tu te repose. »

Kili avait été surpris de voir Bilbon, persuadé que ses proches se moquaient d'avoir de ses nouvelles, mais là il l'était plus encore. Bromos ne lui avait jamais parlé de visites pour lui et il ne passait plus ses journées au lit depuis plusieurs jours. Cependant, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son amant aurait volontairement omis de le lui dire.

« Il a dû oublier de me transmettre l'information » Répondit-il d'un ton convaincu et froid, il n'avait pas apprécié l'insinuation sous les paroles du hobbit. « Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler ? »

« Ça te dirait de discuter autour d'un verre ? » Son étonnement de voir Bilbon s'intéresser à lui laissa la place à la joie de discuter autour d'une bière. Kili acquiesça et sortit de la maison en souriant. Le premier sourire qu'il adressait à Bilbon depuis qu'il avait ouvert la porte.

Lorsqu'il rentra chez Bromos plusieurs heures étaient passées. Kili et Bilbon avaient été très heureux de se retrouver et s'il n'y avait eut le message que Thorin avait demandé à Bilbon de lui transmettre, Kili aurait été totalement persuadé que Bromos se trompait. Il voulait tellement que ses proches lui montrent qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas à lui que par intérêt mais Fili lui adressait la parole le moins possible depuis plus d'un an et lorsqu'il le faisait c'était avec du venin dans ses paroles et Thorin semblait seulement se souvenir qu'il avait un second héritier que lorsqu'il en avait besoin : pour l'envoyer aux mines à la place de Fili ou comme il venait de l'apprendre pour le faire siéger au conseil. Les autres nains de la compagnie étaient d'agréable compagnie quand ils se voyaient mais aucun ne cherchait réellement à savoir comment Kili allait, ni ne cherchaient particulièrement à le voir d'ailleurs. Seul Bilbon semblait s'intéresser à lui, mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Dans tous les cas, Kili avait été heureux de passer ces quelques heures en sa compagnie, riant ensemble de la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus et de la manière dont leurs situations amoureuses avaient complètement changées. Ce n'est que légèrement alcoolisé qu'ils se séparèrent pour retrouver chacun son amant.

« Tu étais où ? » Demanda agressivement Bromos à Kili alors que celui-ci avait à peine franchit le seuil de la porte.

« Je prenais un verre avec Bilbon. » Répondit-il, le sourire aux lèvres en se retournant vers son amant. Celui-ci finissait de manger un morceau de viande, une chope de bière presque vide posée à côté. Son expression agressive, son corps tendu et son regard fâché mirent Kili mal à l'aise.

« Tu as ramené de quoi dîner ? »

« Oui mais seulement pour moi ». Kili, surpris, ouvrit la bouche mais rien ne sortit. Bromos continua. « Nous avions convenu que tant que tu vivais ici, tu préparais à manger. Tu n'étais pas là, il n'y avait rien de préparé, j'ai pensé que tu étais rentré avec le hobbit. »

« Pourquoi serais-je rentré avec Bilbon ? » Demanda Kili, perdu.

!

« Pour coucher avec lui ? Parce que je ne te suffit plus ? » En disant cela Bromos avait posé son assiette et s'était levé d'un geste rapide. En deux enjambées il fut sur Kili, le plaquant contre le mur et l'empoignant à la gorge. Malgré toute la colère qui émanait de lui, Bromos ne serrait pas sa main, évitant de blesser le plus jeune. Kili ne comprenait pas pourquoi Bromos pensait qu'il voulait coucher avec Bilbon. Une légère angoisse prit possession de lui mais il se concentra sur sa respiration pour ne pas la laisser l'envahir.

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, tu me comble largement ! » les traits de Bromos se détendirent légèrement mais la colère était toujours présente. « Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te tromperais avec Bilbon ni pourquoi lui irait tromper Fili. » Essaya encore d'argumenter Kili même s'il voyait que ses mots ne rassuraient pas Bromos.

« Peut être vouliez-vous finir ce que vous aviez commencé avant qu'on ne parte pour les mines ? » Ragea Bromos en serrant sa prise.

Kili ne se demanda même pas comment il pouvait être au courant de ça tellement il se concentra sur sa respiration pour que l'aire continue d'aller jusqu'à ses poumons et surtout pour rester calme.

« Ou bien parce que Fili ne parvient pas à le satisfaire et qu'ils se sont mis d'accord pour que tu le soulage ? »

« Arrête, il n'y a que toi » Parvint à souffler Kili.

Bromos relâcha sa prise sur la gorge et donna au plus jeune un baiser agressif et hargneux.

« Prouve-le moi. » Dit-il d'un ton bas et menaçant en prenant une des mains de Kili pour la mettre sur son entrejambe déjà bien éveillé. Et d'un coup il s'éloigna de Kili, ne le touchant plus du tout et le regardant avec attention.

Le prince reprit sa respiration avec un petit sourire. Certes le comportement de Bromos lui avait fait peur mais il était prêt à accepter sa jalousie si ça signifiait ne pas perdre celui dont il était tombé amoureux. Il se mit à genoux et ouvrit le pantalon de son amant. Sans hésiter, il prit le sexe gonflé dans sa bouche et commença à faire glisser ses lèvres dessus. Rapidement, il sentit avec plaisir les mains de Bromos se poser sur sa tête . Kili appréciait être à la merci de son amant et celui-ci le savait. Il ne fut donc aucunement surpris que le roux ne bloque sa tête et fasse lui-même des mouvements de hanche pour faire aller et venir son sexe dans sa bouche. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bromos pour se déverser profondément dans la gorge de Kili qui manqua de s'étouffer avec le sperme.

« Avale »

Kili s'exécuta. De toutes façons c'était ça ou vomir sur Bromos… ce qui ne lui semblait pas être une bonne idée. Dès qu'il l'eut fait, Bromos quitta son air supérieur et colérique pour s'agenouiller à ses côtés et le prendre dans ses bras avec tendresse.

!

« Je suis désolé Kili pour ma réaction mais je t'aime, tu sais ? Je ne supporte pas de t'imaginer avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça me fait trop mal. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Répondit simplement Kili en se blottissant dans les bras de son amant. Il était simplement heureux de savoir que quelqu'un tenait autant à lui.

« Vous avez discuté de quoi avec Bilbon ? » Demanda Bromos après quelques instants sans rompre l'étreinte.

« De tout et de rien. Il m'a remercié, il pense que c'est grâce à moi s'ils se sont mis ensemble avec Fili. Voilà… Ah, si ! Thorin veut que j'intègre le conseil. »

« Et tu comptes y aller ? »

« Oui, je suis tout de même le second héritier… on savait que mes responsabilités finiraient par me rattraper. »

Kili sentit son amant se tendre contre lui.

« Ça te dérange ? »

« Un peu. Déjà j'aurais préféré que ton oncle s'inquiète pour la santé de son neveux et non seulement le roi qui veut voir son second héritier près de lui. Et puis, je n'aime pas te savoir loin de moi... »

« Les conseils seront finis avant que tu ne rentres. »

« Tu seras à la maison à m'attendre en tenue sexy avec le repas ? » Demanda Bromos d'un ton taquin.

Kili rit à la question.

« Pour la tenue sexy je ne sais pas, mais pour le reste, si ça peut te faire plaisir et te rassurer je le ferai. »

« Tu sais que je t'aime toi ? » Lui dit Bromos avec un sourire séducteur avant de le porter pour l'emmener dans la chambre. « Laisse-moi te montrer à quel point je t'aime. »

Kili rit de bonheur à ces propos et laissa son amant l'allonger torse contre le matelas et les genoux au sol. Il frissonna d'anticipation en sentant Bromos lui retirer son pantalon et effleurer sa verge déjà dure. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de volupté lorsque la langue mutine du roux alla titiller son entrée et se fit la réflexion qu'il ne pouvait pas être mieux qu'à ce moment précis.


	20. Rancoeur

Bilbon regardait désespéré les énergumènes de la famille royale d'Erebor essayer de communiquer. Kili était arrivé en retard au conseil et avait prit discrètement une place. Le conseil s'était bien déroulé, comme toujours depuis que ses membres avaient été renouvelés, jusqu'au moment précis où Thorin avait mit fin à la séance et demandé à Kili de rester. Fili avait alors intercepté son frère avant de sortir. Bilbon et Dwalin encore dans la pièce étaient restés, inquiets du déroulement.

« Kili, comment vas-tu ? »

« Mieux mais pas grâce à toi. » Avait froidement répondu le plus jeune, repensant à toutes les fois où son frère l'avait repoussé. Fili était surpris et blessé de cette entrée en matière mais il tentait de conserver son calme. Bilbon et Dwalin s'étaient regardés en roulant des yeux, se demandant combien de temps il faudrait à la situation pour dégénérer.

« Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? »

« J'ai passé un an à essayer de reconstruire notre relation, à venir vers toi et maintenant que je ne suis plus seul, que je suis tombé amoureux de quelqu'un et que tu me vois m'éloigner de toi, tu t'intéresse à moi ? Désolé Fili mais j'ai dû mal à croire ça. »

« Bien sûr que je m'intéresse à toi Kili ! »

« T'es sûr, moi j'ai surtout l'impression que ça te gêne que je puisse me débrouiller sans toi ! »

Le ton était monté entre les deux frères. Fili sentait sa colère sur le point d'exploser tellement le rejet de son frère lui faisait mal. Il tentait de se contrôler en regardant Bilbon mais Kili le remarqua et interpréta ce geste de travers.

« Tu vois. Ton intérêt va à Bilbon, tu ne me regardes même pas dans les yeux, tu te fiche complètement de moi. »

« Arrêtez les garçons ! » Gronda Thorin comme s'il s'adressait à des enfants. « Kili, on s'inquiète juste de savoir comment tu vas parce qu'on tient à toi, il ne faut pas y voir du mal caché. »

« Tu t'inquiètes pour ton neveu Thorin ? Ou pour ton héritier ? Je ne t'ai pas beaucoup vu t'enquérir de mon état pendant ma convalescence. »

Bilbon roula des yeux, stupéfié. Jamais il n'avait entendu un des prince parler _ ou plutôt crier _ de cette manière après leur oncle. Il se demandait si ces propos qui semblaient si éloignés de ceux que pouvait habituellement tenir le Kili qu'il connaissait venaient vraiment de lui ou s'ils lui avaient été soufflés par Bromos… même s'il ne voyait pas quel intérêt aurait le roux à faire ça.

Fili lui était tellement choqué que même sa colère semblait avoir été mise en pause quelques instants. Par contre la colère de Kili émanait du jeune nain par tous les pores de son être, même si, intérieurement, il se sentait aussi soulagé d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

« Tout le monde sort sauf Kili » dit Thorin d'une voix lourde de menaces.

« MAINTENANT ! » Hurla-t-il en ne voyant personne bouger.

Fili sentit toute sa colère s'agiter en lui à nouveau et l'envahir. Il partit à grandes enjambées de la salle.

Bilbon et Dwalin le suivirent d'un pas tranquille en discutant. Ils savaient tous les deux où trouver le blond, et que quelques instants de solitude lui feraient du bien.

« Il avait toute cette colère en lui quand tu l'as vu hier ? »

« Pas autant développée… J'ai plus ressenti de la méfiance que de la colère. »

Tous deux restèrent silencieux quelques instants, perdus dans leurs pensées, avant que Dwalin reprenne la parole.

« Ça ne lui ressemble pas, il n'a jamais eu de colère en lui comme ça… même enfant. Parfois ils se disputaient pour un jouet quand ils étaient petits. Fili commençait à se fâcher et Kili, plutôt que de s'énerver lui-aussi, lâchait tout pour lui faire un câlin... »

« J'imagine sans mal la scène. » Répondit Bilbon avec un sourire attendri « Est-ce qu'il aurait pu se passer quelque chose aux mines ? Un événement qui l'aurait bouleversé ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il y a ce rôle qu'il a dû prendre au pied levé pour remplacer Fili, ça l'a un peu secoué mais il s'en est super bien sorti… et sinon... »

« Sa rencontre avec Bromos. »

Ils échangèrent un regard triste et résigné.

« Espérons que nous nous trompions sur lui et qu'il va le rendre heureux. »

« S'il lui fait du mal, je le casse en deux » Dit Dwalin d'une voix tellement menaçante que Bilbon en eut des frissons dans le dos.

« Je pense que tu ne seras pas le seul sur la liste d'attente. » Répondit Bilbon tristement en arrivant dans la salle d'entraînement où son amant avait l'air dévasté.

« Je vais l'aider à se défouler, tu le récupère après ? »

Bilbon acquiesça et s'assit dans un coin. Fili, occupé à fracasser un mannequin d'entraînement ne les avait pas entendu arriver. D'où il était Bilbon voyait les sillons de larmes sur les joues du blond et ça lui fit mal au cœur. Des larmes de colère, d'angoisse, de tristesse, de culpabilité de voir par sa faute son frère le rejeter. Ce rejet lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point il aimait son frère, à quel point leur complicité lui manquait et à quel point il avait été injuste envers lui. Il avait blessé son frère et il était responsable du rejet de Kili aujourd'hui.

Lorsqu'il sentit une présence dans son dos, Fili ne réfléchit pas et attaqua. L'attaque était violente et vicieuse. D'une certaine manière, le blond fut heureux de voir que c'était Dwalin derrière lui. Le guerrier s'était attendu à sa réaction et avait paré son attaque sans trop de difficultés. Un combat acharné pour immobiliser l'autre débuta. Permettant à Fili de se concentrer sur un « adversaire », de laisser sa colère et ses émotions s'exprimer, de se vider… Les chemises, habituellement protégées des épaisses tuniques naines ne tardèrent pas à être déchirées par les prises.

Si aucun des deux nains n'y prêta attention, ce ne fut pas le cas de Bilbon qui malgré que la situation ne s'y prêta pas du tout, apprécia la vue…

« Assied-toi là » Ordonna Thorin à Kili qui attendait, toujours énervé, le savon qu'allait certainement lui passer son oncle.

Mais Thorin ne dit rien. Il s'était lui aussi assis et semblait réfléchir. L'attente s'éternisa et Kili commença à réfléchir sur ses propos, se demandant depuis quand il ressentait cette colère.

« Tu as raison Kili, j'aurais dû venir te voir. » Commença Thorin, calmement et prenant totalement le plus jeune au dépourvu. « J'ai cru que tu voulais être tranquille avec ton ami et j'ai voulu te laisser le temps dont tu avais besoin. J'ai visiblement fait une erreur de jugement. »

Un nouveau silence s'installa. Kili ne savait pas quoi répondre, ne trouvant plus de raisons d'être en colère mais ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter, comme s'il devait ressentir de la colère contre son oncle sans vraiment en comprendre la raison.

« Si tu en es d'accord, j'aimerais effectivement que tu sièges à nos côtés comme second héritier mais j'aimerais aussi rencontrer ton ami lorsque tu le décideras. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je veux savoir avec qui mon neveu a décidé de construire une relation amoureuse, je veux que tu sois heureux Kili, et si c'est avec lui, j'ai envie de le rencontrer. »

« Je lui en parlerai… Je peux y aller ? J'ai des choses à faire avant son retour. »

Thorin acquiesça et Kili sortit rapidement. Il rentra chez son amant et commença à préparer le dîner. La veille il lui avait dit qu'il le ferait, ce n'était pas pour manquer à sa parole dès le lendemain.


	21. Le temps passe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à rappeler qu' il me tenait à cœur d'aborder les violences conjugales mais que je ne les cautionne absolument pas, je suis contente que vous aillez saisi mon message. Encore Une fois, je ne cautionne pas ce comportement, je souhaite juste en parler.

Kili préparait le repas du soir en réfléchissant. Ça faisait plus de trois mois qu'il avait intégré le conseil et que Thorin lui avait demandé de rencontrer Bromos. Seulement, Bromos était réticent à l'idée… sans vraiment d'explications autre que celle de dire que Fili l'avait déjà blessé et qu'il ne voulait pas qu'en plus le blond lui reproche de n'être en couple qu'avec un capitaine. Kili se sentait confus par rapport à son frère. Il voyait bien que celui-ci essayait de se faire pardonner et le brun avait très envie de le prendre dans ses bras. Mais d'un autre côté, une colère contre lui, dont il ne connaissait pas la provenance, subsistait en lui…

Sa relation avec Bromos avait évolué. Le roux était toujours adorable et prévenant avec lui mais parfois il avait des éclats de colère. La plupart du temps, il s'excusait après et Kili retombait dans ses bras comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Tout à ses réflexions, Kili éteignit le feu sous le repas mécaniquement sans faire attention à son environnement. Il sursauta en sentant des bras l'entourer et un torse se coller à son dos. Bromos plaça sa bouche dans son cou et l'embrassa, chuchotant entre deux baisers.

« J'ai envie de toi. »

« Pas maintenant » répondit Kili, toujours un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

« Mais moi j'ai envie... » supplia Bromos en posant une de ses mains sur l'entrejambe de son amant.

« Bromos, je n'ai pas envie. » Maintint Kili alors que son sexe durcissait sous les attouchements.

« Tu ne m'aimes plus ? »

« Bien sûr que si. » Répondit hâtivement Kili, sans voir le lien avec son manque d'envie.

« Si tu m'aimais, tu serais d'accord pour me faire l'amour... »

Kili n'était pas convaincu par ce raisonnement mais commençait à culpabiliser.

« C'est parce que je t'aime que j'ai envie de toi. »

!

Bromos défit le pantalon de Kili sans que celui-ci ne proteste. Le jeune prince culpabilisait de ne pas ressentir d'envie après le discours de Bromos et malgré qu'il soit dur dans la main de celui-ci. Rapidement le capitaine pénétra l'intimité de Kili de ses doigts et les fit aller et venir en lui. Kili se persuada de se laisser aller aux sensations et d'essayer de se détendre malgré son absence de désir. Il imagina les sensations qu'il était sensé ressentir et finit par se persuadé de les ressentir, trouvant un semblant de plaisir lorsque Bromos toucha sa prostate. Bromos remplaça alors ses doigts par son sexe et s'appliqua à lui faire voir des étoiles tout en continuant de le masturber.

Alors que Kili était proche de l'orgasme, Bromos lui attrapa la gorge d'une main sans pour autant cesser ses autres mouvements. Il serra la gorge qu'il tenait et attendit que Kili ait du mal à respirer. Celui-ci suffoqua rapidement, l'air parvenait encore à passer mais si peu. Les mouvements de Bromos l'empêchaient de garder ses idées claires et la tête commençait à lui tourner. L'incompréhension prenait possession de tous ses sens. Bromos ralentit ses mouvements et chuchota d'une voix menaçante à son oreille.

« Tu es à moi Kili. Ça veut dire que si je te demande de me sucer, tu le fais immédiatement. Si je veux te baiser, tu écartes les jambes. As-tu compris ? » Demanda-t-il en donnant un profond coup de hanches et Kili vit les étoiles. Le prince avait bien du mal à se concentrer sur les mots de Bromos entre la brûlure de ses poumons qui réclamaient de l'air, et le sexe en lui qui pilonnait sa prostate. Comprenant tout de même qu'il devait répondre s'il voulait que Bromos le lâche, il articula avec difficultés un « oui » et la pression se fit moins forte. Bromos recommença à enchaîner les profonds coups de hanches et tous deux jouirent.

!

Étourdi par le manque d'oxygène et l'orgasme, Kili tomba au sol dès que Bromos le lâcha. Cependant, le roux le prit délicatement, en lui chuchotant des mots d'amours dans ses bras. Il le porta jusqu'à leur lit où il ne lui démontra que de la tendresse. Kili se concentra sur ces moments doux ne voulant pas penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il s'endormit en se persuadant que le bien-être qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là était vrai, et que c'était tout ce qui comptait…

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il s'habilla pour se rendre au conseil, il remarqua des marques violacées autour de son cou. Ne voulant pas être interrogé sur leur origine, il trouva une écharpe dans les vêtements de son amant. Bien sûr les autres conseillés, surtout ses anciens compagnons le regardèrent surpris, mais seuls les regards de Bilbon, Fili, Thorin et Dwalin se firent insistants.

Si Fili mourait d'envie de parler à son frère, il n'osait pas le faire. Son cadet l'ignorait dès qu'ils n'étaient plus au conseil et ses rejets étaient de plus en plus douloureux à chaque fois. A chaque fois qu'il posait les yeux sur son cadet, il se rappelait que c'était son comportement à lui qui l'avait éloigné de lui… et il s'en voulait plus encore.

Bilbon voyait bien la souffrance de son amant, mais il ne pouvait malheureusement rien faire de plus que d'être là pour lui. Les rares fois que Bilbon avait essayé d'aborder le sujet avec Kili, celui-ci avait refusé la conversation. Heureusement Fili tenait le coup grâce à Bilbon. Il ne retombait pas dans l'état dans lequel il était quelques mois auparavant malgré sa fragilité mentale. Bilbon savait tout cela et y veillait.

Par contre le hobbit s'inquiétait pour Kili. Ses yeux ne pétillaient plus comme avant, il avait perdu toute joie de vivre et refusait toute activité qui ne serait pas en lien avec ses obligations de second héritier. Sans pouvoir se l'expliquer, l'attitude de Kili ce jour-là rappela à Bilbon l'époque où Fili dissimulait ses cicatrices derrière divers vêtements. Bilbon se promit de surveiller Kili de plus près et pour commencer de noter ce qu'il observait chez le prince afin d'être sûr de lui si jamais… si jamais il ne savait quoi mais il sentait que Kili pouvait avoir besoin d'aide. Il prit donc une feuille et nota :

21 Afteryule : écharpe

Le temps passa et Bilbon continua de remplir sa feuille.

4 Solmath : bandage main droite

6 Solmath : bandage main droite

8 Solmath : bandage main droite

10 Solmath : marque de brûlure sur main droite

20 Solmath : absent

Ce jour-là, Bilbon s'inquiéta. Au fur et à mesure des jours le prince avait semblé de plus en plus éteint et Bilbon voulut s'assurer de sa santé. Il se rendit chez Bromos juste après le conseil. Fili avait voulut l'accompagner mais Thorin avait eu besoin de lui pour une affaire urgente. Il frappa à plusieurs reprises avant d'entendre du mouvement à l'intérieur.

Kili lui ouvrit… et Bilbon ne fut absolument pas rassuré. Le prince était enveloppé dans un gros manteau sans rien dessous apparemment et ses yeux étaient cernés et vitreux. Sous le col du manteau, Bilbon devinait des marques violettes et des marques blanches et rouges maculaient ses jambes. Il semblait aussi avoir du mal à respirer.

« Comme tu n'es pas venu au conseil aujourd'hui je suis venu voir comment tu allais. Ton frère voulait venir aussi mais Thorin avait besoin de lui. » Lui dit Bilbon en essayant de camoufler au mieux son inquiétude de le voir ainsi.

« Je suis désolé » répondit Kili d'une voix très enrouée. « J'ai été malade toute la nuit, je ne me sentais pas assez bien pour venir. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je demande au médecin de venir t'examiner ? »

« Non ! Ça devrait aller mieux rapidement avec du repos. »

« Je te laisse te reposer alors. »

« Kili ? » Le rappela Bilbon alors que le prince allait fermer la porte.

« Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire, n'est-ce pas ? »

« J'ai... » Un mouvement derrière Bilbon attira l'attention de Kili qui suspendit sa phrase. Un éclair de terreur passa dans ses yeux avant que ceux-ci ne se fixent à nouveau sur son ami.

« Merci Bilbon, on se voit au prochain conseil. » Après un silence durant lequel ses yeux faisaient des aller-retours entre Bilbon et un point derrière lui, il ajouta quelques mots avant de fermer la porte.

« Dis à Fili que je l'aime s'il te plaît »

Profondément perturbé par les derniers du brun, Bilbon fit demi-tour pour regagner les quartiers royaux plus préoccupé qu'il n'en était parti.

Kili referma la porte et fit quelques pas avant de s'écrouler au sol, en pleurs. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait failli perdre Fili il avait peur. Par Mahal, il était terrorisé même.

Depuis un mois, depuis le jour où il avait dû mettre une écharpe pour aller au conseil, Kili avait beaucoup réfléchit. Il avait réalisé qu'il n'était pas en colère contre Fili, ni contre Thorin, ni contre aucun de ses amis. Il avait compris que toute cette colère qu'il avait en lui lui avait été insufflée par Bromos, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amant avait fait cela.

Il avait prit conscience que Bromos n'avait pas à le traiter comme il faisait, et surtout pas au nom des sentiments qu'ils étaient sensés partager. En un mois, Bromos l'avait frappé à plusieurs reprises pour diverses raisons. Une fois il lui avait même renversé de la soupe bouillante sur la main parce qu'il la trouvait dégueulasse. Kili avait tenté de se défendre, de répondre aux coups, mais c'était comme si Bromos était insensible à la douleur.

Alors la veille il avait décidé de profiter de son absence pour empaqueter ses affaires et rentrer au palais. Il ne savait pas comment il l'avait su mais Bromos était arrivé avant qu'il ne finisse son sac. Le roux était dans une colère noire. Il avait frappé Kili à plusieurs reprises dans les côtes et hurlant des mots que Kili avait eu du mal à saisir. Le brun avait bien tenté de se défendre mais il n'avait pas fait le poids. Lorsqu'il avait hurlé de douleur en sentant certaines de ses côtes se casser Bromos l'avait jeté sur le lit, étranglé d'une main et de l'autre avait déchiré son pantalon pour le pénétrer sans préparation. Ses larmes avaient dévalé ses joues alors que ses cris restaient coincés dans sa gorge sous les doigts de Bromos. Bromos qui lui répétait, inlassablement, menaçant, qu'il lui appartenait, qu'il était sa pute, la sienne et qu'il ne devait pas partir. Que jamais il ne l'autoriserait à le quitter.

Lorsque Bromos finit par se déverser en lui, Kili avait quasiment perdu connaissance à cause du manque d'oxygène et de la douleur, cependant il ne manqua aucun des mots que Bromos lui glissa à l'oreille.

« Je sais tout ce qu'il se passe dans cette ville, si tu veux à nouveau partir, je te retrouverai. Si tu parles de ce qu'il se passe ici à qui que ce soit, cette personne mourra avant la fin de la journée. Peu importe qu'il s'agisse de ton oncle, de ton frère ou de sa petite pute. M'as-tu bien compris ? »

Kili avait acquiescé en sentant une peur vicieuse l'envahir : il avait eu peur pour lui mais aussi, et surtout, pour les siens. Bromos ne lui avait cependant pas laissé le temps de réfléchir davantage à ses paroles, en l'assommant d'un grand coup sur la tête.


	22. Help...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je tiens à rappeler qu' il me tenait à cœur d'aborder les violences conjugales mais que je ne les cautionne absolument pas, je suis contente que vous aillez saisi mon message. Encore Une fois, je ne cautionne pas ce comportement, je souhaite juste en parler.
> 
> Violences dans ce chapitre, signalés par !

Kili ne savait pas combien de temps il avait passé au sol lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Il commença à frissonner de peur lorsqu'il reconnu les pas de Bromos.

« Où est le repas ? »

Le ton agressif augmenta la peur de Kili qui trembla de plus belle. Avec difficultés il essaya de se lever malgré la douleur de ses côtes brisées.

« Je suis désolé. » Dit-il d'une voix hésitante au timbre cassé. « Je le fais tout de suite. »

« Il suffit que le hobbit vienne te rendre visite pour que tu perdes les bonnes habitudes ? Je reviens dans une heure, tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit prêt. »

Bromos fit demi-tour et sortit, laissant dans la cuisine un Kili terrorisé. Il ne savait pas comment le capitaine était au courant de la visite de son ami, s'il venait à mourir par sa faute… Il avait du mal à l'envisager. Il s'en voudrait toute sa vie… et il ne serait pas le seul à s'en vouloir. Tous les nains de la compagnie lui en voudraient et surtout son frère… Malgré tout, il ne pouvait rien faire. La douleur, les difficultés à respirer, les tremblements qui s'emparaient de son corps l'empêchaient de bouger. Il parvenait à peine à rester debout. Comment pourrait-il ne serait-ce que faire dix pas dehors pour prévenir quelqu'un ? Alors il supplia Mahal pour que Bromos ne fasse pas de mal à Bilbon et commença à cuisiner, ne souhaitant pas lui donner une raison supplémentaire d'être en colère.

Perturbé et tout à ses pensées Bilbon arriva devant le bureau de Thorin sans même s'en rendre compte. Il fut rapidement invité à entrer après avoir frappé et découvrit que Thorin n'était pas accompagné que de Fili mais aussi de Dwalin, Balin, Bard et Legolas.

« Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. » S'excusa-t-il immédiatement.

« Bilbon ! » Le salua Thorin « Peux-tu revenir dans une heure environ ? Je préférerais qu'on finisse le point dont nous sommes entrain de parler avant de faire une pause. »

« Bien sûr, à tout à l'heure. »

Bilbon ressortit en se demanda quoi faire pendant cette heure-là. Il alla voir Ori, le scribe lui avait dit qu'ils devaient discuter d'un point de son livre, ça allait lui occuper l'esprit.

Cependant, bien qu'écoutant Ori d'une oreille, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Kili, son instinct lui disait de retourner là-bas. Il valida tout ce qu'Ori lui proposait et retourna frapper à la porte de Thorin dès que l'heure fut passée.

Thorin lui-même lui ouvrit la porte en s'adressant à ses invités.

« Messieurs, je vous propose de faire une pause pendant que Fili et moi parlons à Bilbon. Nous reprendrons juste après si cela vous convient. »

Legolas et Bard acquiescèrent et suivirent Balin qui leur servit de guide.

« Messieurs si vous voulez bien me suivre et me dire ce que vous souhaitez boire et manger. »

Une fois Bilbon, Thorin et Fili seuls, le roi reprit la parole.

« Alors, as-tu vu Kili ? »

« Oui, il m'a dit qu'il a été malade toute la nuit. » Répondit Bilbon d'une voix dans laquelle Fili capta toute son inquiétude, mais il continua avant qu'un des deux nains ne l'interrompe. « Mais il refuse de voir le médecin et dit qu'il a juste besoin de repos. »

Fili plongea son regard dans celui de Bilbon lorsqu'il s'interrompit. Le silence s'installa. Fili sentait l'angoisse le gagner alors que Bilbon se demandait s'il devait s'arrêter là ou en dire plus.

« Bilbon, il y a autre chose, n'est-ce pas ? » Finit par demander Fili lorsqu'il fut envahi par l'angoisse, en lui prenant les mains, aussi bien pour calmer son angoisse que pour inciter son amant à parler.

« Je ne suis pas sûr Fili… Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas dit la vérité... » Bilbon hésitait à tout dire, il ne voulait pas que l'angoisse submerge Fili, surtout s'il se trompait.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr… mais il m'a semblé voir des hématomes sous son col... »

Fili fut choqué et l'idée que Bromos ait pu frapper son petit frère fit doucement son chemin en lui. Bilbon préféra ne rien ajouter, ne voulant pas mettre la goutte d'eau qui ferait disjoncter le blond.

« Crois-tu que sa vie puisse être en danger ? » Intervint Thorin, interrompant la discussion silencieuse entre les deux amants.

« Ce n'est pas impossible. »

« Alors, je te fais une requête officielle, tu retournes le voir et tu lui imposes de venir tout de suite. »

Thorin se dirigea vers son bureau pour rédiger la requête et apposer son sceau dessus.

Fili prit son amant dans ses bras.

« Dis-moi que je ne vais pas perdre mon frère. »

« Je vais tout faire pour le ramener », essaya de le rassurer Bilbon mais les derniers mots de Kili lui revinrent en mémoire. « Il m'a demandé de te dire qu'il t'aime. »

Fili fut touché de ces quelques mots, à la fois heureux et terrorisé que ce soit là un adieu. Il laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues et Bilbon le serra contre lui, craignant lui aussi pour Kili.

« Tiens Bilbon », les interrompit Thorin en lui tendant le message. « Ramène-le nous »

Fili avait lâché son amour à regret et le regardait partir avec un mauvais pressentiment.

« J'ai peur mon oncle. »

Thorin ne répondit pas, lui aussi avait la mine sombre. Tous deux se recomposèrent un visage neutre afin de reprendre leur réunion.

!

En entendant la porte s'ouvrir, Kili sentit la peur l'envahir de nouveau : le repas n'était pas prêt. Il sentit l'haleine alcoolisée de Bromos dans son cou et frissonna de dégoût.

Bromos lui agrippa le bras et le força à se retourner. Ses yeux étaient rouge de colère et son visage tordu de fureur. Il gifla Kili tellement fort qu'il en serait tombé si Bromos ne lui avait pas tenu le bras.

« C'était pas assez une heure ? » Hurla-t-il avant de le gifler à nouveau, à plusieurs reprises.

Kili commençait à avoir des vertiges à cause de la douleur dans sa tête et il commençait à ne plus sentir son bras, signe que son sang n'y circulait plus.

« En fait, tu n'es bon qu'à ouvrir les jambes ! » Hurla à nouveau Bromos en lui donnant un coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe.

Kili eut le souffle coupé sous la douleur. Ses genoux cédèrent. Il serait tombé au sol si Bromos ne l'avait pas, encore une fois, retenu par le bras. Le roux le secouait comme une vulgaire poupée en l'insultant. Le bras de Kili lui faisait de plus en plus mal tant Bromos le lui tordait dans tous les sens. Un craquement sinistre retentit et Kili hurla alors qu'un os de son bras venait de se briser.

Bromos relâcha enfin son bras et Kili s'effondra au sol, toutes forces coupées par la douleur. Kili regarda son bras et failli tourner de l'œil en voyant l'angle de son épaule. Kili savait qu'il risquait de s'évanouir prochainement et pour tout dire, ne souhaitait que ça, au moins il n'aurait plus mal, ni peur.

Un douleur vive dans son bassin le ramena à la réalité et à ce qui l'entourait : la douleur et Bromos qui causait cette douleur. Les coups de pieds s'enchaînèrent, Kili n'avait plus la force de crier. Il fut soulagé lorsqu'il sentit le noir l'envelopper à nouveau et que finalement il s'évanouit.

!


	23. Il va mourir

Bilbon courut jusqu'à ses appartements pour récupérer son anneau _ qu'il ne gardait plus sur lui depuis qu'il était avec Fili _ avant de se précipiter chez Bromos. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, il ressentait qu'il ne devait être vu par personne. En arrivant à proximité de la maison, Bilbon entendit des cris étouffés. Il fit en sorte d'être le plus discret possible et se faufila à travers la porte entrouverte. Il se figea en découvrant la scène sous ses yeux : Kili était au sol, visiblement inconscient. Bromos lui criait des insanités en le rouant de coups de pieds.

Il fallu quelques secondes à Bilbon pour intégrer l'information, puis pris de panique, il fit demi-tour et repartit vers le bureau de Thorin le plus rapidement possible. Une fois arrivé dans les couloirs des quartiers royaux, il retira son anneau au détour d'un couloir où il était seul, sans même prendre le temps de ralentir. Il entra en trombe dans le bureau de Thorin.

Les six hommes à l'intérieur sursautèrent et Fili s'alarma avant même que Bilbon ne parle.

« Il va le tuer, vous devez y aller tout de suite, je ne faisais pas le poids... » Dit-il. Malgré son souffle court, l'urgence de la situation transparaissait au-delà des mots.

« Où est-il ? » Demande Fili, prêt à partir, paniqué à l'idée de perdre son frère. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

« Chez Bromos. »

« Tu sais y aller Fili ? » Demanda Thorin d'une voix menaçante. « Guide-nous » Ajouta-t-il après que le blond ait acquiescé.

Fili ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit du bureau en courant, suivit des trois autres nains. Bard et Legolas échangèrent un regard et leur emboîtèrent le pas. Legolas attrapa Bilbon au passage, le mettant sur son dos comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire sac. Le hobbit lui en fut reconnaissant, il n'aurait absolument pas été capable de faire le trajet au pas de course une troisième fois. Rapidement ils furent à la hauteur des nains et les suivirent jusque chez Bromos.

Fili n'avait jamais couru aussi vite, il ne ressentait ni la fatigue, ni l'essoufflement, tout son esprit était tourné vers Kili… Kili qu'il aurait très certainement pu sauver s'il avait agit autrement… s'il avait changé n'importe laquelle de ses actions depuis la bataille… Il se ressaisit, son frère n'était pas mort, ce n'était pas possible, il arriverait à temps pour le sauver… Il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Fili entra sans ralentir ou chercher à être discret dans la maison de Bromos. En un clin d'œil il avait fait un bilan de la situation et son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait foncé sur Bromos en lui décochant un violent coup de poing. Le nain roux fut projeté au sol mais cela ne sembla pas le perturber outre mesure. Il se releva en riant, la pommette ouverte, le sang coulant sur sa joue.

« Tu arrives trop tard Fili. Il te déteste maintenant. » Rit Bromos

« C'est faux ! »

Fili n'essaya pas de calmer la colère qui grandissait en lui, au contraire, il s'en servit pour attaquer avec violence, ne retenant aucun coups et amochant sérieusement son adversaire… qui riait toujours. Thorin et Dwalin se joignirent rapidement à la bagarre faisant eux aussi mal à chaque coup. Bromos ne semblait sentir aucun coup malgré les marques qui apparaissaient sur lui. Bromos rendait aussi les coups avec violence et aucun de ses adversaires n'était épargné.

Bilbon, Legolas, Bard et Balin s'étaient approchés de Kili à qui il fallait des soins de toute urgence. Le jeune prince était inconscient, au sol, baignant dans son sang. Le manteau qui le couvrait plus tôt laissait maintenant voir son corps contusionné. Les marques allaient du rose foncé au noir, inquiétant Bilbon au plus haut point, d'autant plus qu'il devinait par endroits des os cassés. Son souffle était faible et irrégulier ainsi que son pouls.

Legolas se pencha sur lui pour l'examiner rapidement.

« Il lui faut des soins immédiatement. »

« Vous pouvez les lui donner ? » Demanda Balin.

« Oui, mais il va me falloir des herbes et des bandages. »

« On a tout ça dans les quartiers royaux. »

« Legolas ? » Intervint Bard qui regardait le combat depuis le début. « Vous avez votre couteau sur vous ? »

L'elfe acquiesça mais ne fit rien de plus, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir.

« Le roux ne ressent pas la douleur, ça risque de durer longtemps… A moins de l'épingler. »

Ils échangèrent un sourire sadique. Legolas sortit son couteau de sa botte, visa, et le lança. Un silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le rire de Bromos. L'elfe ignora le roux, se détournant de lui pour prendre Kili dans ses bras.

« Vous me ramènerez mon couteau. Je vais m'occuper de Kili. » Ajouta Legolas avant de partir.

Thorin acquiesça et le regarda partir au pas de courses, son neveu dans ses bras et Bilbon sur son dos, suivant les directives du hobbit.

« Il arrivera peut être à soigner ses blessures mais dans sa tête, il sera toujours à moi. » Ria Bromos, toujours épinglé au mur par le couteau de Legolas qui traversait son épaule sous la clavicule sans que ça ne semble le gêner.

Bard fut le premier à réagir en prenant une corde à sa ceinture pour attacher le forcené avant qu'il ne décide de retirer le couteau par lui-même.

« C'est quoi le problème avec lui ? » Demanda Fili qui ne comprenait pas comment il avait fait pour ne pas être débordé par Thorin, Dwalin et lui-même. Tous trois faisaient parti, sans aucun doute, des meilleurs combattants du royaume.

« Le problème c'est juste que je me suis fait ton petit frère Fili ! »

« Visiblement c'est un sadique, manipulateur qui ne ressent pas la douleur. Vous auriez pu lui casser un bras qu'il n'aurait rien sentit. » Répondit Bard en ignorant Bromos.

« Quand je baisais Kili, je ressentais des choses tout de même ! »

L'homme du lac voulut attacher le bras valide du roux mais celui-ci, qui en plus n'aimait pas être ignoré, ne se laissa pas faire et recommença à se battre malgré son épaule toujours clouée au mur. Ils durent s'y mettre à trois pour l'immobiliser et l'attacher solidement… Ce qui permit à Fili de sortir la rage que Bromos avait fait remonter en lui en parlant de Kili.

C'est le moment que choisit Balin _ que personne n'avait vu partir _ pour revenir avec la garde du roi. Les nains se chargèrent de prendre Bromos en charge et de l'amener dans une cellule sous la supervision de Dwalin.

Fili et Thorin prirent le chemin de l'infirmerie royale pendant que Balin escortait Bard jusqu'au restaurant de Bombur. Les deux nains étaient silencieux, inquiets. Fili avait cru son frère mort lorsqu'il avait posé les yeux sur lui. Il n'avait pas supporté l'idée. Il n'arrivait déjà pas à accepter que qui que se soit _ et encore moins le mec dont Kili était tombé amoureux _ ne lève la main sur lui, que son petit frère soit blessé… alors mort. L'imaginer seulement le mettait à la fois dans une colère noire et dans une profonde tristesse. Il avait comme perdu une partie de lui-même en le croyant mort mais Legolas avait parlé de soin et sa douleur s'était légèrement allégée. Son petit frère était vivant, l'espoir était toujours là. Fili tentait de s'accrocher à cet espoir et de ne pas imaginer le pire.

Ils découvrirent Bilbon assis à l'entrée de l'infirmerie, l'air angoissé.

« Où est Kili ? » Demanda immédiatement Thorin.

« A l'intérieur, avec Legolas et le médecin. »

« Il ne faut pas les déranger. » Ajouta-t-il en voyant les deux nains se diriger vers la porte.

« Sais-tu comment il va ? »

« Mal, il a plusieurs fractures dont cinq côtes cassées. Certaines lui ont perforé les poumons. Il a été tabassé tellement violemment que certains bleus ont créé des hémorragies internes. Ils font tout ce qu'ils peuvent. »

La voix de Bilbon était blanche, reflétant toute son inquiétude. Il priait Yavanna de sauver Kili. Le hobbit s'en voulait. Il avait vu les signes de maltraitance chez Kili et il n'avait rien fait pour arrêter ça…

Fili alla s'asseoir aux côtés de son amant et le prit dans ses bras cherchant à leur donner du courage à tous deux dans cette épreuve qui s'éternisait par l'attente. La liste des blessures de Kili avait fait pâlir Fili, l'amenant à remercier Mahal pour la présence de Legolas et à le prier de sauver son frère.

« Je vais aller voir ce que Dwalin a pu apprendre sur cet enfoiré… Prévenez-moi tout de suite à la moindre nouvelle. Vous pouvez envoyer quelqu'un me chercher, je serai soit à mon bureau, soit aux cellules. » Déclara Thorin d'une voix menaçante après un long silence.

Fili et Bilbon acquiescèrent, secrètement soulagés de le voir partir. Thorin dégageait beaucoup de mauvaises ondes, tournant autour d'eux comme un lion en cage. Le roi pourrait certainement tuer Bromos avec une petite cuillère juste pour soulager ses nerfs et venger son neveu. La tension de Thorin alimentait celle de Fili qui commençait à avoir du mal à contrôler son angoisse malgré la présence de Bilbon à ses côtés.

Une fois Thorin partit, Bilbon se leva pour se réinstaller entre les jambes de Fili, calant son dos contre le torse musclé de son amant. Fili referma ses bras autour de lui et posa sa tête dans les boucles cuivrées. Tous deux trouvaient dans ce contact la force d'attendre dans l'incertitude, dans le doute et dans la peur de perdre un être cher.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai posté ce chapitre en avance car je pars aujourd'hui en vacances et ne pourrait pas le faire la semaine prochaine. Vous aurez donc le prochain chapitre dans 2 semaines (je ne pense pas pouvoir le poster le mardi comme à mon habitude mais vous l'aurez rapidement).
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?
> 
> A bientôt


	24. Parlez-lui

Legolas sortit de l'infirmerie sous les yeux horrifiés et inquiets de Fili et Bilbon qui se levèrent à son apparition. L'elfe avait passé plus de trois heures au chevet de Kili et sortait de l'infirmerie recouvert de sang, visiblement exténué, faisant craindre le pire au couple qui attendait impatiemment qu'il prenne la parole.

« Son état est critique. » Commença l'elfe, semblant chercher ses mots et donnant des sueurs froides à son auditoire. « Nous avons réussi à le stabiliser et à soigner ses blessures les plus graves. Il va falloir le surveiller dans les prochains jours pour s'assurer qu'il ne développe pas une infection ou qu'il n'y ait pas quelque chose que nous aurions loupé. »

« Les risques sont-ils importants ? » Demanda Fili toujours angoissé.

« Je ne sais pas. Mais je vais prolonger mon séjour ici et demander à mon père d'envoyer un guérisseur. »

Fili ne savait pas comment exprimer la gratitude qui le submergea. Sans réfléchir, il se jeta contre Legolas et le serra dans ses bras en lui chuchotant un « Merci ». Si Fili fut surpris de son propre geste, ce ne fut rien en comparaison de Legolas qui ne savait pas du tout comment réagir ou de Bilbon qui eut un petit sourire aux lèvres devant cette réaction.

« Est-ce possible de le voir ? » Demanda Bilbon pour aider Legolas à se sortir des griffes du nain blond. Fili lâcha immédiatement l'elfe et le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu.

Avec un sourire séduit Legolas acquiesça.

« Il est toujours inconscient mais vous pouvez y aller. Une seule personne à la fois et n'hésitez pas à lui parler. »

Fili esquissa un pas vers la porte et s'arrêta, regardant son amant. Il savait que Bilbon était proche de Kili et que le hobbit l'avait vu se faire tabasser à mort, il comprendrait s'il voulait le voir en premier.

« Je vais conduire Legolas jusqu'à Thorin, tu tiens compagnie à Kili pendant ce temps-là ? » Proposa Bilbon qui avait compris les pensées de son amant, en posant sa main sur sa taille.

Fili lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et l'embrassa rapidement avant de filer dans la chambre où son frère avait été installé. Du coin de l'œil il aperçut le médecin endormit sur son bureau. Il le remercia silencieusement et se dirigea vers le lit de son frère. Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur lui. Le visage de Kili était très tuméfié et malgré qu'il soit inconscient, il ne semblait pas en paix. Par moment, ses yeux s'agitaient derrière ses paupières et sa bouche se tordait en grimaces de douleurs. Des marques violettes, plus ou moins foncées étaient présentes sur son cou, à présent dépourvu des écharpes que Kili portait dernièrement. Son torse était recouvert de bandages qui _ Fili le devinait _ ne resteraient pas blancs très longtemps. Un de ses bras était immobilisé par des planchettes de bois entourées de bandes de soins et l'autre avait été recouvert d'une pommade très grasse. Fili ne pouvait pas voir le reste du corps de son frère, caché sous un drap et il préféra ne pas le découvrir de peur de constater d'autres blessures.

Il lui fallut quelques instants pour se remettre de la vague de tristesse et de culpabilité qui l'envahirent, ce n'était pas le moment pour être débordé par ses émotions. Il prit une chaise et s'assit près du lit, prenant la main de Kili qui semblait la moins blessée dans la sienne. Il resta quelques instants en silence à regarder son petit frère, jusqu'à ce que quelque chose ne se débloque en lui, comme un verrou qui se serait ouvert.

« Je suis tellement désolé Kili. Je t'avais promis d'être toujours là pour toi, de te protéger et j'ai failli… aux deux. J'étais trop concentré sur mes petits problèmes d'apparence, d'amour propre pour voir que toi aussi tu allais mal, que tu avais besoin de moi. Et tu sais quoi ? Aujourd'hui je réalise à quel point moi aussi j'avais besoin de toi, même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre. J'ai besoin de toi maintenant. Je crois que j'aurai toujours besoin de toi, je ne vois pas comment mon bonheur pourrait être complet sans toi dans ma vie. »

Fili fit une pause pour renifler. Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il pleurait. Dire ces mots lui faisait un bien immense. Il se promit de les redire à Kili lorsqu'il serait réveillé.

« Je crois que je ne t'ai jamais vraiment remercié. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai réussi à remonter la pente, à sortir de la dépression dans laquelle j'étais depuis la bataille… Parce que c'est toi qui a insisté pour que j'écrive à Bilbon et c'est grâce à cette idée, à ton idée que nous sommes ensemble avec Bilbon. Il est ce qu'il m'est arrivé de mieux et c'est grâce à toi. Je suis heureux avec lui, vraiment mais tu me manque. Mon petit frère me manque, je t'aime mon frère. »

Il fit une nouvelle pause, caressant sans y prêter attention la main de Kili de son pouce, sans chercher à sécher les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

« Reviens-moi vite s'il te plaît, c'est tellement dur de te voir dans cet état. Je suis sûr que mon jovial et bout-en-train de petit frère peut se remettre de ça… de cet enfoiré qui a osé te toucher et te blesser… »

Fili prit de grandes inspirations pour calmer l'excès de rage qu'il avait sentit monter en lui à la pensée de Bromos. Une fois calmé, il préféra changer de sujet.

« On a tellement de temps à rattraper tous les deux ! Depuis combien de temps n'avons-nous pas fait les commères sur nos compagnons ? Tu savais que... »

Et Fili continua son monologue, racontant à son frère la vie du royaume. Ayant besoin d'être à ses côtés tant il avait eu et avait encore peur de le perdre, tant il lui avait manqué.

Bilbon décida de se diriger vers le bureau de Thorin en premier. Il espérait que Thorin y serait. Il avait peur que Thorin n'ait perdu son sang-froid en allant voir Bromos et qu'il n'ait fait justice lui-même. Thorin avait beau être le roi, toute personne ayant commis un crime dans le royaume devait être jugé par ses paires. Thorin devant donc effectuer un tirage au sort devant le conseil pour sélectionner les vingts nains qui décideront du sort de Bromos.

Il fut donc soulagé et amusé de le voir assis derrière son bureau, l'air bougon comme un enfant à qui on avait retiré son jouet préféré. Dwalin était assis sur son bureau, les coudes sur les genoux semblant attendre patiemment que Thorin arrête de bouder. En entendant la porte, Dwalin se retourna, eut un demi-sourire et descendit du bureau.

Thorin, tourna vers Legolas un regard rempli d'espoirs et de craintes.

« Alors ? »

« Nous l'avons stabilisé mais il n'est pas sorti d'affaires, il faut le surveiller dans les jours à venir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y ait pas de complications. Je voulais vous proposer de rester quelques jours de plus pour m'assurer de sa santé et aussi de demander à mon père de nous envoyer un guérisseur. »

Thorin n'avait pas interrompu Legolas pendant qu'il parlait mais Bilbon avait vu qu'il avait eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir.

« Vous êtes le bienvenu ici Legolas, je pense que je ne pourrai jamais vous témoigner toute ma gratitude, vous venez de sauver la vie de mon neveu. Je vais vous faire préparer une chambre et envoyer un émissaire à votre père. Bilbon, peux-tu appeler le garde dans le couloir s'il te plaît ? »

Bilbon s'exécuta rapidement et le garde pénétra dans le bureau.

« Peux-tu préparer la chambre des invités à côté de l'infirmerie pour le prince Legolas ? » Demanda Thorin au soldat. « Tu lui mettras de quoi écrire et sceller son courrier et ensuite tu demanderas à un émissaire de se tenir devant sa porte pour porter son courrier au roi Thranduil une fois qu'il l'aura écrit. Est-ce clair ? »

« Oui mon roi. » Répondit le soldat en saluant. Il sortit immédiatement de la pièce pour s'exécuter.

« Est-ce que Kili est conscient ? » Demanda Dwalin, une fois la porte du bureau refermée.

« Non, Fili est avec lui pour l'instant. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas plus d'une personne à son chevet et qu'il faut lui parler autant que possible. Lui donner envie de revenir parmi nous. »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Bilbon qui avait vu Dwalin se rembrunir à la réponse de l'elfe.

« Bromos n'a pas peur de ce qu'il peut lui arriver, il ne nous dira rien à part se montrer insultant envers Kili. Mais au milieu de ses propos j'ai cru comprendre qu'il avait des alliés, des gens qui l'avaient prévenu de tes visites chez lui. Que c'est à cause d'eux que Kili n'a pas pu partir lorsqu'il l'a souhaité. Mais il n'en dira pas plus. Sans Kili nous ne pouvons pas ordonner de jugement, il s'en sortirait. »

Dire que Bilbon était choqué de ce qu'il découvrait était un euphémisme.

« Mais je l'ai vu tabasser Kili, il était presque mort lorsque nous sommes tous arrivés, comment un tribunal pourrait l'innocenter ? »

« Il maintient que, selon ses mots, Kili est une pute, qu'il aime se faire étrangler et frapper lorsqu'il se fait baiser et que s'il l'a fait c'est uniquement parce qu'il le lui avait demandé. »

Dwalin était mortifié en disant ses mots, et Thorin semblait prêt à commettre un meurtre. Bilbon vit Legolas choqué et lui-même n'en revenait pas. En effet, Kili avait eu beaucoup d'amant avant d'être en couple avec Bromos mais ça ne faisait pas de lui une pute. Et vu la détresse qu'il avait ressenti chez le brun lorsqu'il lui avait parlé, Kili n'avait certainement pas demandé à être frappé à mort.

« Nous allons faire de notre mieux pour que Kili se réveille rapidement et qu'il puisse raconter sa version. J'insiste sur le fait qu'il faut lui parler, et le rassurer. » Ajouta Legolas qui semblait touché par la situation.

« Merci Legolas, merci pour tout. Vous avez sûrement besoin de vous reposer. Nous allons vous conduire à vos appartements. »

Thorin se leva, chuchota quelques mots à Dwalin qui partit de son côté et enjoignit Legolas et Bilbon à le suivre. Il laissa l'elfe aux appartements qu'il lui avait fait préparer et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie avec Bilbon.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent Fili parlait toujours à son frère. Thorin fit un signe de tête à Bilbon qui comprit aussitôt. Le hobbit s'approcha de son amant et posa sa main sur sa tête pour l'inciter à le regarder.

« Allons nous reposer mon amour, tu reviendras après. »

« Je ne veux pas le laisser. »

« Ne t'en fais pas, il ne sera pas seul, Thorin va rester avec lui. »

Fili tourna son regard vers son oncle et ne pu dire non à l'inquiétude qu'il y lu. Il ne pouvait être égoïste et rester seul au chevet de Kili, d'autres voulaient aussi être à ses côtés. Avec regrets, il se leva et laissa sa place à Thorin.

Le couple regagna ses appartements et chercha du réconfort dans leur lit. Avec douceur, Bilbon caressa son nain, l'amenant à gémir. Il prit le sexe mou dans sa bouche, à genoux au dessus du torse musclé, les jambes très écartés afin d'être positionnées de part et d'autre. Même si Fili ne pouvait pénétrer son hobbit, il appréciait la vue. Il avait cesser de culpabiliser et apprenait à donner à Bilbon du plaisir autrement. Pendant qu'il gémissait sous la caresse humide de son amant, Fili se redressa légèrement et alla caresser de sa langue l'intimité de Bilbon pendant qu'une de ses mains le masturbait avec douceur. Bilbon se mit à gémir autour de sa verge ce qui lui donna des frissons de plaisir. Tous deux gémissaient de plus en plus fort à fur et à mesure que les caresses s'enchaînaient. Leur plaisir monta progressivement jusqu'à l'orgasme.

Ils restèrent figés dans leur position quelques instants, appréciant l'instant, jusqu'à ce que Bilbon n'aille chercher un linge humide pour les nettoyer. Il en profita pour mettre la crème sur les blessures de son prince puis se pelotonna dans ses bras pour s'endormir. Tous deux rejoignirent les bras de Morphée, l'esprit plus léger, ils n'avaient pas oublié Kili, seulement détourné leurs pensées pour parvenir à dormir.


	25. Raconter

Pendant près d'un mois à s'angoisser, un mois pendant lequel les membres de la compagnie s'étaient relayés au chevet du plus jeune des princes, un mois pendant lequel Legolas et son guérisseur avaient surveillé son état, Kili avait fini par reprendre connaissance.

La première chose à laquelle Kili avait pensé en reprenant conscience était qu'il avait mal mais pas autant que lorsqu'il s'était évanoui. Il avait commencé à trembler de peur en entendant une respiration à côté de lui. Il n'était pas mort, est-ce que Bromos attendait qu'il se réveille pour le frapper à nouveau ? Ou allait-il lui laisser un petit peu de répit ? Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait des spasmes tellement il craignait que son calvaire ne reprenne. Mais Fili, lui n'était pas passé à côté.

« Kili ? Kili, tu m'entends ? Tout va bien, tu es avec moi, Fili, il ne te touchera plus ! »

Fili ? Kili n'était pas sûr, pourtant la voix qu'il entendait ressemblait à celle de son frère… Est-ce que Bromos pourrait être en train d'essayer de le leurrer ?

« Legolas, il se passe quelque chose, venez vite. »

Kili sentit deux personnes de plus venir à ses côtés. Un tissu fut posé sur son nez et il inspira une odeur forte alors qu'il commençait à vouloir se débattre. Tout d'un coup il se sentit plus calme, ses spasmes de peur se calmèrent.

« Kili vous êtes hors de danger. Vous êtes à l'infirmerie du palais avec votre frère. »

Cette fois Kili cru la voix et ouvrit péniblement les yeux, le peu de lumière dans la pièce lui fit les refermer rapidement mais il se força à les rouvrir, il voulait voir son frère. C'est avec soulagement que son regard plongea dans celui plein de larmes de Fili. Kili réalisa alors que son frère lui tenait la main et tira faiblement dessus. Fili se laissa faire et se pencha pour faire un câlin à son cadet tout en faisant attention à ne pas l'écraser sous lui.

« Je suis tellement heureux que tu sois réveillé Ki', je t'aime tellement, je suis désolé de t'avoir abandonné, désolé de ne pas avoir su te protéger de lui, je... »

« Je t'aime aussi Fi' » Répondit Kili d'une voix très enrouée. « Mais arrête de t'excuser.»

« Fili, je voudrais vérifier l'état de santé de Kili, vous pourriez peut-être aller chercher votre oncle pendant ce temps-là. »

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que Kili se rappela qu'il y avait d'autres personnes dans la pièce et tourna son visage vers Legolas qu'il reconnut sans peine.

« Legolas t'a soigné depuis qu'on t'a sorti de cet enfer. Ça ira si je te laisse quelques minutes avec lui ? » Demanda Fili, plus pour se rassurer lui-même que pour rassurer son frère. Il ne voulait pas du tout le laisser mais il fallait effectivement qu'il prévienne les autres du réveil de son cadet.

Kili se contenta de hocher la tête et de serrer la main de Fili. Si son frère lui disait qu'il pouvait avoir confiance, alors il le croyait. Fili lâcha son frère à regret et sortit en lui jetant des coups d'œil. Kili regardait Legolas qui avait commencé à lui poser des questions sur son état. Tout irait bien, se dit-il avant de partir en courant vers la salle du conseil où il entra en trombes. Tous les membres du conseil le regardèrent surpris.

« Kili est réveillé. » Dit-il, sans chercher à dissimuler sa joie ou son excitation.

Il y eu un moment de doute, certains voulurent se lever, d'autres sauter de joie mais personne n'osa et tout le monde fixa Thorin.

« Dwalin, Bilbon, Fili et moi allons nous rendre à l'infirmerie. Les autres vous pourrez y aller demain. La séance du Conseil est ajournée, nous reprendrons après-demain. »

Puis Thorin, Dwalin et Bilbon étaient partis avec Fili, laissant le soin à Balin de fermer la salle du Conseil. Personne n'avait interrogé Kili ce jour-là. Tous avaient profité de leur joie de le retrouver, de savoir, grâce à Legolas que tout allait bien, Kili devait être juste patient avec ses os brisés. Mais dès le lendemain Dwalin avait voulu que Kili raconte ce qu'il c'était passé. Fili avait voulu protester, dire que c'était trop tôt pour replonger Kili dans ces souvenirs douloureux mais Dwalin avait joué la carte du procès de Bromos. Plus vite, ils auraient la version de Kili consignée par écrit, plus vite ils pourraient convoquer le tribunal et faire condamner Bromos. Ce n'était qu'en passant par là que Kili pourrait tourner la page sur tout ça. En sachant que Bromos aurait été jugé et qu'il ne pourrait plus lui faire de mal.

Kili avait approuvé. Il avait raconté toute son histoire depuis sa rencontre avec Bromos aux mines en essayant d'ignorer Ori qui notait. Son frère lui tenait la main d'un côté, Bilbon de l'autre. Dwalin était en face de lui et Thorin appuyé contre le mur derrière son amant. Ils avaient proposé à Kili d'être moins nombreux à écouter mais le brun avait ressenti le besoin de les avoir autour de lui, de savoir alors qu'il racontait que c'était fini, que Bromos était vraiment enfermé et eux vraiment à ses côtés.

Alors Kili raconta, sans rien omettre, ses joies au début de leur relation. A quel point il avait réalisé qu'il se sentait seul depuis la bataille sans Fili. Fili avait pleuré, s'était excusé, mais Kili lui avait dit que c'était déjà oublié, que tout ce qui comptait était qu'il soit là à présent. Il avait raconté, en colère contre lui-même, comment Bromos lui avait fait croire qu'il devait être en colère contre sa famille, ses amis. Il s'était excusé à son tour de s'être laissé manipulé et tous l'avaient rassuré. Puis il avait raconté les premières crises de jalousie, la possessivité de Bromos. Le fait qu'il le forçait à lui faire la cuisine, le faisant culpabiliser s'il ne la faisait pas. Puis le premier viol, le premier étranglement. Kili ne chercha pas à retenir ses larmes, il ne pouvait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à regarder ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille, mais leur présence autour de lui lui faisait du bien. C'est quand il raconta comment Bromos lui avait renversé la soupe bouillante sur la main qu'il repéra Legolas, adossé dans le couloir. Il savait que l'elfe l'entendait sans problème. Ses yeux bleus le transperçaient mais il y trouva une force, quelqu'un à regarder sans avoir honte parce que lui, il ne le décevait pas, ils ne se connaissaient pas. Alors il accrocha son regard à celui de Legolas et continua : les insultes, les coups, les viols en journée comme au milieu de la nuit, les étranglements, les culpabilisations et enfin les passages à tabac après qu'il ait voulu partir.

Fili pleura avec son frère, se sentit tour à tour coupable et furieux après Bromos, ne trouvant la capacité de rester silencieux qu'en plongeant son regard dans celui larmoyant de Bilbon. Le hobbit, comme toutes les personnes dans la pièce souffrait en même temps que Kili lorsqu'il racontait, seul Legolas ne montrait aucune émotion, permettant à Kili de trouver en lui une bouée de sauvetage. Il finit par raconter le dernier passage à tabac, celui que Bilbon avait surpris et se tut, lâchant finalement le regard de Legolas pour aller se cacher dans les bras de son frère. Fili l'accueilli et lui chuchota des paroles réconfortantes.

« Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Ki', il est cinglé, tu n'aurais pas pu le battre à toi tout seul. Thorin, Dwalin et moi avons eu besoin de l'aide de Legolas et de Bard pour l'arrêter. Il ne ressent pas la douleur. Mais c'est fini, nous serons là pour toi, il ne sera plus jamais libre, il ne pourra plus t'atteindre. Je resterai avec toi autant que tu le souhaiteras »

Kili était heureux de savoir que Fili l'aimait toujours autant malgré qu'il n'ait pas fait les bons choix. Mais il avait beau dire que ce n'était pas de sa faute, il n'était pas d'accord, il s'était mis tout seul dans la gueule du loup, malgré les avertissements de Dwalin. Dwalin qui prit justement la parole.

« Kili, est-ce que Bromos avait des complices qui auraient pu le prévenir de tes faits et gestes ? »

« C'est ce qu'il m'a dit. Il m'a dit que si je disais ce qu'il me faisait à qui que ce soit, il le saurait et ferait tuer cette personne. » Répondit Kili en sortant sa tête des bras protecteurs pour regarder Bilbon. « C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit, je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive quoique ce soit. »

Bilbon lui fit un sourire compréhensif et serra sa main davantage. Le hobbit était bouleversé, d'autant plus maintenant qu'il savait que Kili, même dans les tourments de l'enfer avait tout fait pour le protéger.

Un silence lourd, inconfortable s'installa que Legolas brisa.

« Si vous avez fini, je pense que vous devriez tous aller vous reposer. Kili, si vous le voulez bien je vais rester avec vous. »

Kili acquiesça. Ori quitta la salle sans se faire remarquer. Dwalin le prit rapidement dans ses bras.

« Ne t'en veux pas, je t'aime toujours comme mon fils Kili, d'accord ? »

Kili, mais aussi Fili qui avait entendu, eurent les larmes aux yeux à ces mots. Ils savaient que Dwalin les considéraient comme ses enfants, et eux le voyaient comme une figure paternelle mais il ne l'avait juste jamais dit. Là-dessus il sortit. Thorin le prit alors dans ses bras.

« Je vois dans tes yeux que tu penses m'avoir déçu mais ce n'est pas le cas, d'accord ? » Kili sentit un poids se retirer de sa poitrine et acquiesça. « Je t'aime Kili, je vous aime tous les deux les garçons. » ajouta-t-il en entraînant Fili aussi dans ses bras pour un câlin groupé puis il partit.

« Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit Kili tu me le dis, je serai là, ok ? »

Kili acquiesça à nouveau, mais retint son frère.

« Je ne t'ai jamais détesté Fili, je ne t'en ai jamais voulu. »

« Je sais Kili, moi non plus, ce n'était pas après toi que j'étais en colère pendant tout ce temps mais après moi. »

« Tu reviens vite ? »

« Crois-moi que si Legolas ne me mettait pas dehors je dormirais là ! » répondit-il avec un regard en coin pour l'elfe qui lui répondit d'un sourire amusé.

« Je vais prendre soin de lui ne vous en faîtes pas, et s'il se passe quoique ce soit, je sais où sont vos appartements. »

« Si tu as besoin, demande à Legolas de venir me chercher, je viendrai, quelque soit l'heure. »

Conclu Fili avant de se lever et d'attendre Bilbon devant la porte. Bilbon ne pouvait pas parler, de gros sanglots étaient coincés dans sa gorge. Il serra son ami dans ses bras, il échangèrent un long regard et il alla rejoindre Fili. Ils firent le trajet en silence, découvrant Dwalin et Thorin dans la salle d'entraînement lorsqu'ils passèrent devant mais sans envie de les rejoindre. Ils allèrent se coucher se prenant juste dans les bras, essayant de trouver du réconfort dans la présence de l'autre. Ils finirent par s'endormir d'un sommeil agité.


	26. Procès

Kili resta à l'infirmerie la première semaine qui suivit son réveil. Il dormait beaucoup mais se réveillait souvent en hurlant. Legolas parvenait à le calmer la plupart du temps mais il fit plusieurs fois aller chercher Fili quand il n'arrivait pas à ramener Kili à la réalité. Fili lâchait à chaque fois tout ce qu'il faisait et si c'était au milieu de la nuit, il n'enfilait qu'un boxer. Bilbon se fit la réflexion à moitié amusé que plusieurs mois avant Fili ne voulait pas sortir sans être sûr d'être bien camouflé par des tonnes de vêtements. Il était content de cette évolution même si les circonstances n'étaient pas réjouissantes. Les membres de la compagnie passaient tous lui rendre visite régulièrement, et tous se comportaient avec lui comme avant. Kili savait qu'il pouvait parler de ce qu'il lui était arrivé avec chacun d'entre eux mais il n'arrivait à en parler qu'à Fili et Legolas, à Bilbon en de rares occasions. Il l'avait d'ailleurs remercié de l'avoir sauvé, il savait que son intervention avait été cruciale, mais Bilbon s'en voulait toujours de n'avoir rien fait plus tôt.

Puis au bout d'une semaine, il réintégra ses appartements. Mais la première nuit fut peuplée de cauchemars et personne n'était là à son réveil pour le rassurer. Il sortit de sa chambre à tâtons et hésita. Il voulait aller voir son frère mais il ne voulait s'incruster dans son couple… finalement il alla toquer à la porte de Legolas qui lui ouvrit rapidement et l'invita à dormir dans son lit, sans lui demander d'explications. Le lendemain c'est finalement l'elfe qui s'installa dans ses appartements.

Il ne se passait rien entre Legolas et Kili, mais la présence du blond rassurait Kili et lui permettait de sortir plus vite de ses cauchemars. Legolas lui assurait que ça ne le dérangeait pas.

Le conseil avait tiré au sort les jury pour le procès de Bromos et le préparaient minutieusement. Dwalin et Nori avaient réussi à mettre la main sur tous les pions de Bromos, eux aussi allaient être jugés.

Fili ne lâchait plus son frère, dès qu'il pouvait abandonner ses fonctions d'héritier il allait le rejoindre. N'acceptant de le laisser ensuite que pour dormir. Leur relation se reconstruisait à fur et à mesure, pour le plus grand bonheur de tous. Les rires revenaient, bien qu'encore rares, mais de plus en plus souvent, faisant même rire à de rares occasions Legolas.

Finalement Kili sembla vite aller mieux en public, mais dès qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait Bromos l'étrangler, le violer ou le tabasser. Plus ça allait plus son comportement contrastait. Thorin, Fili, Bilbon, Dwalin et Legolas ne se laissaient pas avoir par son comportement mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Fili et Legolas parvenaient à le faire se confier, alors ils espéraient que ça suffirait pour qu'il aille un jour, vraiment mieux.

Trois semaines après le réveil de Kili, le jugement eut lieu. Ce jour là, Kili ne parvint pas à faire croire que ça allait. Il se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit en hurlant. Et après le cinquième cauchemar alors que ni Legolas, ni Fili ne parvenaient à le calmer, ils décidèrent de veiller pour les dernières heures de la nuit. Le sport étant toujours proscrit pour Kili, ils se décidèrent pour une balade tous les trois sur les remparts sous le clair de lune.

Dès les premières lueurs du jour Kili se mit à trembler. Ses spasmes se firent de plus en plus violents jusqu'à ce que Legolas lui fasse sentir une préparation calmante. C'est tremblant qu'il entra dans la salle des jugements. Il s'assit au premier rang, Fili à sa droite, Legolas à sa gauche. Bilbon se tenait à côté de Fili et Dwalin aux côtés de Legolas. Tous les quatre allaient être amenés à témoigner. Seul Thorin ne pouvait pas témoigner puisqu'il présidait la séance.

Les vingts nains et naines composant le jury entrèrent. Parmi eux des amis de Kili, certains de ses coups d'un soir mais aussi des soldats, certains du régiment de Bromos, ainsi que des inconnus. Kili ne regardait personne. Il serrait les mains de Fili et de Legolas dans les siennes, redoutant le moment où il devrait à nouveau tout raconter mais pire encore, le moment où Bromos allait entrer. Parce qu'il savait qu'il serait là, c'était obligatoire.

« Ca va aller Kili, on est là, il ne peut plus rien te faire. » lui chuchotait Fili pour essayer de le rassurer… sans grand succès.

Une fois tous les membres du jury installés, Bromos entra, escorté par la garde royale. Kili, se mit à trembler d'autant plus alors même qu'il n'avait pas levé les yeux sur lui. Fili fusilla le roux du regard et celui-ci éclata de rire, caressant Kili du regard. Les proches du prince en furent dégoûtés. Fili eut très envie de lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

« Bromos, vous êtes accusé de coups et blessures, de séquestration, de viols, et de tentative de meurtre sur la personne de Kili Oakenshield, deuxième héritier au trône. Veuillez vous installer et nous donner votre version des faits. »

Intervint Thorin, ouvrant ainsi le procès.

« Vous dîtes séquestration ? Mais Kili est venu de lui-même chez moi. Nous étions en couple et il a décidé de lui-même de prendre ses affaires et de venir habiter chez moi. Il venait aux Conseils du roi et revenait de lui-même après. » Bromos alternait ses regards entre Kili et le jury. Après un court silence durant lequel il fit comme s'il rassemblait ses pensées, il reprit. « Vous parlez de viol ? Mais vous savez tous aussi bien que moi que depuis la fin de la guerre, Kili se comporte comme une pute, il ouvrait ses cuisses à une personne différente chaque nuit jusqu'à ce que nous soyons ensemble. Nous étions en couple, est-ce que faire l'amour à mon homme est un viol ? » Kili tremblait et pleurait sur son siège. Il avait honte, honte de ce que disait Bromos, de l'image qu'il renvoyait de lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais agit en ce sens. Il était blessé d'avoir aimé une personne qui pouvait avoir une telle opinion de lui et s'en voulait de s'être laissé faire.

Bilbon était choqué et persuadé que les propos de Bromos l'enfonçaient plus qu'ils le disculpaient. Fili bouillonnait. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas intervenir, qu'il devait contenir le rage que Bromos faisait naître en lui. Seul le corps tremblotant de son frère contre lui lui permettait de se contenir, Kili comptait sur lui.

« J'ai frappé Kili vous dîtes ? Oui, mais uniquement parce qu'il l'a demandé, il aime être soumis et brutalisé pendant le sexe, il aime sentir que c'est son partenaire qui a le contrôle, je ne faisais que répondre à ses demandes. Par contre, je n'ai jamais voulu le tuer, c'est complètement faux. »

Les membres du jury ne semblaient pas savoir sur quel pied danser. Certains étaient offusqués des propos de l'accusé, d'autres semblaient amusés ou d'accord avec lui. Bilbon eut peur tout à coup, si jamais Bromos était relâché, jamais Kili ne s'en remettrait.

« Autre chose à ajouter ? » demanda Thorin qui peinait lui aussi à garder son sang froid.

« Pas pour le moment. »

« Alors allez vous asseoir sur le banc. » Conclu Thorin en lui désignant l'endroit où il devait s'asseoir. « Kili, peux-tu venir pour nous raconter ta version des faits ? » Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix radoucie.

Legolas et Fili l'encouragèrent en serrant ses mains. Kili se leva, essayant de rassembler son courage. Une fois devant le jury, il sentit une colère l'envahir face à certains regards moqueurs. Ça lui donna la rage suffisante pour qu'il plante ses yeux dans ceux de Bromos et raconte tout. Comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines plus tôt, il ne cacha rien. Ni le fait qu'il était tombé amoureux de Bromos, ni celui qu'il s'était au départ donné volontairement à lui, qu'il était allé volontairement chez lui. Mais il raconta dans les détails tous ses calvaires, montrant à fur et à mesure les marques qu'il avait encore sur le corps. Les hématomes encore présents sur son cou, les marques de brûlures sur sa main ou les bleus sur son torse. Il raconta les menaces, les insultes, les viols, les coups et tout le reste, sans jamais chercher à retenir ses larmes ou ses tremblements. Bromos l'avait fait souffrir, il lui faisait peur et il avait le courage de le montrer.

Quand il eut fini, les visages étaient fermés sauf celui de Bromos qui souriait toujours, moqueur, le déshabillant clairement du regard.

Kili eut l'autorisation de Thorin de retourner s'asseoir et le fit avec soulagement, retrouvant le soutien sans faille de ses proches. Ce fut ensuite Bilbon qui parla de tout ce qu'il avait remarqué jusqu'au jour où il avait trouvé Bromos martelant de coups de pieds un Kili inconscient. Puis Fili, Dwalin qui parlèrent du moment où ils avaient débarqués chez Bromos et pour finir Legolas qui décrivit les blessures. Il les avait toutes annotées dans un carnet pendant la période d'inconscience de Kili.

Thorin demanda ensuite si Bromos avait quelque chose à ajouter.

« Tu seras toujours à moi Kili, tu seras toujours ma petite pute. » Avait-il dit en riant.

« Sortez le d'ici. » Avait ordonné le roi avec humeur. Puis il avait fait sortir les témoins, restant avec le jury qui devait délibérer. Thorin n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans les débats mais il devait être présent pour vérifier qu'ils ne soient pas influencés.

Dwalin, Fili, Kili, Bilbon et Legolas se retrouvèrent donc devant la porte à attendre le verdicte. L'attente fut insupportable. Dwalin tournait en rond. Fili tentait de se contenir en prenant Bilbon dans ses bras mais celui-ci sentait bien qu'ils étaient tous les deux tendus. Kili semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs et Legolas tenait toujours sa main pour lui donner un point d'ancrage. Aucun d'eux ne pouvait dire combien de temps les délibérations avaient duré. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à nouveau dans la salle, Kili tremblait toujours mais cette fois il ne regardait plus le sol. Il fixa durement Bromos lorsqu'il passa devant lui alors que celui-ci le regardait toujours avec désir et possessivité.

« Jury, quel est votre verdict ? » Demanda Thorin. Un des membres du jury se leva et parla d'une voix claire et forte.

« Nous avons reconnu l'accusé coupable de tous les chefs d'accusation et nous l'avons condamné à la peine de mort. »

Un silence se fit dans la salle et Kili explosa de rire, soulagé, ses nerfs lâchaient. Personne n'essaya de le faire taire. Legolas se contenta de le diriger vers la sortie. Leur présence n'était pas requise pour la suite des procès.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà pour aujourd'hui, j'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu.
> 
> Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce procès ?
> 
> Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier : l'épilogue !
> 
> A la semaine prochaine


	27. Deux personnes qui ont changé ma vie

Fili regardait tous les nains de la compagnie entrer dans la salle de réception. Il y avait aussi Legolas qui habitait quasiment avec eux depuis presque trois ans maintenant et ne quittait que rarement Kili. Ces deux-là n'étaient pas en couple, Kili n'était pas prêt, il faisait toujours des cauchemars mais plus que très rarement. Il avait réapprit à vivre grâce à Legolas, à Fili, à Bilbon, à sa famille et à ses amis. Étaient aussi présents la femme de Bombur avec son fils ainsi que Bard qui était devenu un ami à eux.

Fili sourit en voyant Thorin et Dwalin s'embrasser, ils ne le faisaient en public que lorsqu'ils n'étaient qu'avec des personnes en qui ils avaient toute confiance.

Bofur avait sagement une main sur la taille d'Ori et se tenait à carreaux sous la surveillance des frères de son amant. Cette vision amena un sourire en coin à Fili. Bofur avait eu et avait toujours beaucoup de mal à se faire accepter par Nori et Dori. Tous deux étaient surprotecteur avec leur petit frère et surveillaient le couple de près.

Il ne manquait plus que Bilbon. Bilbon qui pensait venir pour l'anniversaire de la reconquête d'Erebor qu'ils avaient cette année décidé de fêter entre eux. En fait, c'était Fili qui avait demandé cela à son oncle.

Tout le monde profitait déjà du banquet quand Bilbon arriva. Fili était stressé mais ne le montrait pas, il gérait bien ses émotions à présent.

Bilbon fut ravi de constater que tous leurs amis étaient là pour cet anniversaire. Il alla retrouver Fili pour lui donner un baiser rapide et fut surpris de constater que son amant avait fait un véritable effort sur sa tenue. Bilbon trouvait son nain beau, quelque soit sa tenue, mais là, il le trouvait splendide habillé d'une tenue naine d'apparat, blanche, brodée de fils bleus. Il en fut émoustillé et alla se chercher rapidement de quoi se restaurer pour chasser ses pensées lubriques...

Fili n'avait rien manqué de la réaction de son amant et en était flatté. Il attendit que tout le monde ait pu manger et boire avant de demander l'attention et de sortir un papier de sa tunique.

« Mes amis, ma famille, mon amour, nous sommes ici ce soir pour fêter la reconquête d'Erebor, mais pas que cela. » Commença Fili dont le regard alternait entre sa feuille et les visages attentifs tournés vers lui.

« Ce n'est pas sans hésitations que je prends la parole ce soir pour partager certaines de mes pensées les plus intimes. Vous le savez tous, je suis revenu de très loin. Pendant presque un an, j'ai considéré que j'aurais dû mourir à la bataille des cinq armées, et deux personnes ont changé ma vie, deux personnes qui y étaient déjà pourtant. » Il fit une pause et s'approcha de Kili.

Le brun le regardait, le cœur battant se demandant bien ce que pouvait raconter son frère et aussi très ému de le voir prendre la parole ainsi.

« Le soir où nous avons fêté le premier anniversaire de cette victoire, je ne voulais pas venir, je me voyais comme un monstre. Mais Bilbon m'a convaincu et toi Kili, ainsi que Thorin m'aviez percé à jour : j'étais amoureux. Ce soir-là, Kili m'a suggéré d'écrire une lettre anonyme à mon amour. Sur le moment j'ai trouvé l'idée stupide mais finalement… j'ai écris la lettre. Je crois Kili que c'est la première chose pour laquelle je dois te remercier, et la deuxième est de m'avoir forcé à déposer cette lettre sous la porte de Bilbon ! Sans toi elle serait restée dans ma poche. »

Des éclats de rires ponctuaient les phrases de Fili et le blond se détendait au fur et à mesure de sa lecture. Kili aussi souriait malgré son malaise. Il n'avait jamais su recevoir les remerciements et cachait habituellement sa gêne derrière une blague, mais là, il avait perçu le stress de son frère et préféra se taire.

« Kili, c'est aussi le moment où nous nous sommes beaucoup éloignés tous les deux, créant un vide immense dans mon cœur. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai réalisé que je ne pourrais jamais être complètement heureux si tu ne faisais pas partie de ma vie. Alors mon frère, mon petit frère, ce que je voulais te dire ce soir c'est que je t'aime et merci. »

Fili avait les larmes aux yeux en disant ces dernières phrases, il s'était juré de le dire un jour à voix haute, à son frère qui serait en capacité de les entendre et c'était chose faite. Il ne put cependant continuer son discours car Kili venait de lui sauter au cou. Le jeune prince, avait été touché par les paroles de son frère et vint cacher ses larmes de bonheur dans son cou en lui chuchotant quelques mots.

« Je t'aime aussi Fi'. »

Fili l'étreignit avant de s'éloigner de lui en lui faisant un énorme sourire. Il aurait bien continué de serrer son petit frère dans ses bras mais il avait encore des choses à dire.

« Je disais donc, merci Kili. Grâce à toi, j'ai ouvert mon cœur à Bilbon. Il ne le savait pas à ce moment-là mais il me l'avait dérobé depuis le premier jour où j'avais posé les yeux sur lui. »

Fili se rapprocha de Bilbon et lui prit les mains.

« Bilbon, tu as su voir la beauté en moi au moment où je me croyais un monstre. Tu as su croire en nous quand j'avais peur d'y croire. Grâce à toi, j'ai accepté de me soigner, j'ai réappris à m'aimer, à avoir confiance en moi, je crois que je ne saurai jamais comment te remercier pour ça. »

Bilbon était extrêmement gêné parce qu'il était très touché par les propos de Fili. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi à l'influence qu'il avait eu sur lui, heureux de le voir aller mieux et des progrès qu'il faisait, il n'avait jamais pensé s'en attribuer le mérite.

« Je sais que tu as gardé mes lettres et peut être voudras tu garder celle-ci. Je l'ai écrite pour te remercier, pour te dire à quel point je t'aime, à quel point, je suis heureux de partager mes jours et mes nuits avec toi depuis trois ans et surtout Bilbon... »

Fili prit une grande inspiration et posa un genou à terre, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux de son amant. Bilbon avait la respiration coupée, et les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues. Il avait trouvé la déclaration de Fili très belle et n'avait pu retenir ses larmes, maintenant il se demandait ce que le blond pouvait bien avoir à ajouter, s'attendant à être bouleversé davantage.

« Veux-tu m'épouser ? Veux-tu officialiser notre union ? »

Bilbon fondit sur les lèvres de son amant sans répondre. L'émotion lui serrait trop la gorge pour qu'il puisse dire un seul mot. Tous leurs amis explosèrent de rire et la voix de Dwalin se fit entendre.

« Je crois que ça veut dire oui ! »

Les rires redoublèrent et certains les sifflèrent.

Enfin les deux jeunes hommes se détachèrent, affichant tous les deux un beau sourire.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire oui ? » Chuchota Fili

« Oui » Répondit Bilbon sur le même ton, ils restèrent ainsi quelques secondes, perdus dans le regard de l'autre avant que Bilbon ne reprenne la parole. « Tu crois qu'on pourrait rejoindre notre chambre ? »

Fili ne répondit pas mais son sourire s'élargit. Il souleva son hobbit comme une princesse, fit un clin d'œil à l'assemblée et sortit sous les sifflements.

Une fois dans le couloir, Bilbon profita de sa position pour caresser le torse de son nain, commencer à défaire le haut de sa tunique, l'embrasser dans le cou. La tenue de son prince ajoutée à sa déclaration ainsi qu'à sa demande avait eu raison des hormones de Bilbon.

Une fois dans leur chambre, Fili laissa Bilbon mener leur étreinte. Le hobbit déshabilla son amant à la hâte et l'amena à s'allonger sur le lit avant de se déshabiller lui-même. Une fois nu, Bilbon exigea un baiser à son prince qui le lui donna dans un gémissement. Puis le hobbit fit descendre ses baisers sur le torse musclé jusqu'à l'objet de son désir.

Fili profitait de ces instants de plaisir, se laissant complètement à sa merci, gémissant et ressentant une douce chaleur l'envahir. Il lâcha un gémissement plus fort que les autres lorsque Bilbon prit son sexe mou en bouche et qu'un doigt vint titiller son entrée. Le plaisir lui faisait perdre la tête, il commença rapidement à onduler des hanches, s'empalant de lui-même sur le doigt en lui. Sa respiration se coupa lorsqu'un deuxième doigt entra en lui mais il se remit rapidement à bouger calquant le rythme de ses hanches sur celui de la caresse buccale que lui prodiguait Bilbon. Un troisième doigt s'ajouta, et Fili gémissait des mots incompréhensibles. Mais soudain, tout s'arrêta et il ne ressentit qu'un énorme vide.

Rouvrant ses yeux, il plongea son regard dans celui de son amant qui le regardait avec gourmandise.

Bilbon plaça son sexe contre l'entrée de Fili et poussa lentement. Le tiraillement que ressentit Fili n'était pas très douloureux et passa très vite ne laissant la place qu'au plaisir. Les coups de hanches de Bilbon se firent rapidement profonds et plus violents, arrachant des grognements et des cris de plaisir à Fili.

Bilbon se laissait envahir par la sensation des chaires et des muscles de Fili entourant et pressant son sexe. De la chaleur l'entourant, des sensations que ça lui procurait. Ce soir-là il garda les yeux ouverts tout du long de leur étreinte, s'abreuvant de la vision parfaite de son futur époux perdu dans le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Il se saisit du sexe mou de Fili pour le masturber au rythme de ses propres va-et-vient.

Le plaisir se fit plus intense pour Fili qui ne put se retenir davantage et éjacula sur la main de son hobbit. Son corps fut secoué d'agréables décharges qui lui firent voir les étoiles quelques instants. Bilbon accéléra ses mouvements et se déchargea dans l'antre chaude, rejoignant Fili dans le brouillard post-orgasmique.

Tous deux prirent le temps de savourer l'instant puis Bilbon sortit de Fili et alla s'allonger dans ses bras. Ils laissèrent le sommeil les englober et couver leur amour.

Juste avant de s'endormir Bilbon se fit la réflexion que lui non plus ne pouvait pas être plus heureux.

Fin

PS : Bromos en grec signifie puanteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh voilà pour cette histoire. Merci de l'avoir lue jusqu'au bout.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire.
> 
> A bientôt sur une autre histoire.
> 
> Lyla0ï


End file.
